The MoonElf I: Quest To Destroy The Dark Lord
by Savina
Summary: Complete!!! DragonLance/LOtR. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli meet a MoonElf who acompanies them on their journey to Mordor in hopes of finding her missing father. Tas makes a delightful appearance.
1. Before You Read

Before you read this I would like to let you know a few things:

1 This is not a strictly LOtR fiction, I am using some of the characters and places and ideas, but a lot of it is my own creation. My facts are wrong, I am well aware. I am a huge fan of the LOtR books and I know that I am writing things that don't quite coincide with the original story. Please don't write to me and tell me every single thing I wrote that is untrue to the books, I already know. I am delighted that you are big enough fans to recognize my "mistakes" and I am pleased you appreciate fantasy writing, but please know that I would never try to write another LOtR book, no one could ever duplicate such a work or art. So keep in mind that my story takes place in Middle-Earth and contains some of the characters of LOtR as well as some Dragonlance characters, and some of my own creation. I have made up names of cities and places and even a new race of elves. So pretend that my story takes place on a parallel reality.

2 I don't mind criticism, in fact, I love it. If you read my story, PLEASE, tell me what you think. I am not offended easily and even if you say you hate my story and I should die for writing such a thing, that's ok by me. This is a fanfic site where ideas and opinions are expressed through creative writing; I think ideas and opinions should be expressed in the reviews as well.

3 Just enjoy my story! It may be predictable, hell, even cheesy, but sit back and let the words wash over you like waves of bliss…or you could just read it, whatever.

Sincerely,

***Savina***

If you have comments, questions, or suggestions that you do not wish to put in the review, you can email me at googoonewsie@hotmail.com.

Now continue to the story!

Onward!


	2. A Knock At The Door

            Savina gave the table one last swipe with her cleaning rag and sank down on the low bench next to it, tossing the rag into the small bucket of soapy water that was on the floor a few feet away. She put her chin in her hand and looked around the empty tavern in satisfaction. 

It had taken her the last four hours, but she had scrubbed all fifteen of the large wooden tables and each and every one of the thirty low benches. She had swept and mopped the stone floor and washed the stone walls. She had even gone as far as to take down each of the thirteen swords that decorated the walls and polished and sharpened them. She had cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom and washed every single ale mug, plate, spoon, fork and knife that she could find.

She looked up at the sword on the wall across from her and sighed, it hadn't always been like this; up until two years ago, her father had been a prominent sword maker and they had been quite well-to-do. Then her father had disappeared without a trace and left her mother to take care of four children. Savina was the oldest girl, at sixteen years old, but her brother, Marc, was nineteen and the new man of the family. Her two younger siblings were twin boys, Airk and Aaron, who were almost fifteen.

Looking up at the sword, she thought of her father. A lump rose in her throat, she missed him so much it was nearly unbearable. He had been a good and loving father and still very much in love with her mother, he wouldn't have just run off, would he? Savina shook the thought from her head, no, it wasn't possible. He had been taken by force and was planning his return to his family at that very moment. Savina felt a little better, but still the nagging doubt in the back of her mind remained.

Savina tore her eyes away from the sword and inadvertently looked at the picture of her father that hung on the wall above the booth she was sitting in. Caburnat Septulinar had been exceptionally attractive; Savina couldn't blame her mother for falling in love with him. 

He had been a MoonElf, which was an obscure race of elves that lived isolated from the rest of Middle-Earth by Mordor, the region of Middle-Earth that was populated by the foulest and evilest of all creatures. The MoonElves were not minions of evil, but were thought to have been regular elves who had been cut off from the rest of Middle-Earth thousands of years before. In the recent thirty years, with the stirring in Mount Doom, large groups of MoonElves had been leaving their homeland, Moonzaar, and trekking across Middle-Earth in search of new homes.

MoonElves were different from other elves; instead of having blonde or white hair and blue eyes, as most elves did, MoonElves had black or silver hair and black eyes. Other than their hair and eye color, MoonElves and regular elves shared the same pale skin, delicate features, pointed ears, finely tuned senses, and natural grace.

Savina's father had been especially stunning; sparkling black eyes and shining silver hair. 

Savina's eyes drifted to the portrait of her mother, who was half human, half Silvanesti Elf. Her mother had once been breathtakingly beautiful, with her deep blue eyes and pale blonde hair that hung to her waist like a shining silk curtain.

Savina reached up pulled out the brown bit of cloth she had used to tie up her hair while she cleaned. Her hair, which was long and silver, cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She looked quite a lot like a female version of her father; they shared the same thick silver hair and black eyes.

Savina yawned, unexpectedly worn-out, and pushed herself up from the bench. She looked down at her clothes and frowned, maybe the tavern was spotless but her clothes were filthy. She leaned down to pick up the bucket, thankful that after she emptied it she could go home, change her clothes and crawl into bed, it had to be at least three in the morning by now!

Suddenly, she stopped, still bent over the bucket. A scuffling sound near the door had attracted her attention. Thinking it might be ruffians trying to rob her, she set the bucket down silently and retrieved a two-handed sword from the wall.

One thing a sword-maker's daughter knew was how to defend herself using a sword.

Savina made her way to the door, clutching the sword in both hands.

There was soft knocking at the door.

Uncertain, Savina let go of the sword with one hand and put her hand on the handle of the peep-door that, if opened, would let her see who was at the door. Then again, if she opened it, someone could fire an arrow straight between her eyes.

A man's voice, sounding desperate and tired, came through the door, "please, we mean no harm. My friend is hurt and we need somewhere to rest."  
            

Savina opened the peep-door and looked into the eyes of a young human man. His face was dirty and he had a cut above his right eye. Damp, brown hair hung to a little below his ears and he looked like he was badly in need of a shave.

He looked at her, his eyes hungry and pleading, "my name is Aragorn, please…"

Savina opened the door and stood back to let them in.


	3. A Human, A Dwarf, And An Elf

            "Thank you, lady," Aragorn said gratefully as he came through the door, supporting another man who had a cloak and hood on and an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, "you may well have saved Legolas' life."

A dwarf with a bushy brown beard came in after them, looking worriedly at the hooded man, "we've got to get that arrow out right now, Aragorn."

Savina shut and locked the door behind them, when she turned around, they had laid the hooded man on one of the tables. "Do you want me to get a doctor?"

Aragorn shook his head, "no, just hot water and something to put over the wound after we remove the arrow."

Savina nodded and dashed into the kitchen. She remembered that she had had some water on the stove from when she was cleaning. She checked it; it was still boiling. She pulled the cupboard where they kept cleaning rags open and grabbed as many as she could carry. She hurried back into the tavern and dumped the rags on the table next to Aragorn. She put the pan of hot water on the bench next to it and looked up at Aragorn, noticing how tall he was. "What can I do?"

Aragorn half-smiled, "I can't thank you enough." His smile faded, and he pointed to the rags and water, "get those wet and be ready to hold them over the wound as soon as I take the arrow out."

The Dwarf was standing on the bench near the hooded man's head, "be strong, Legolas."

Aragorn ripped the man's shirt where the arrow went in and put his hand on the shaft of the arrow, "hold him down, Gimli."

The hooded man half sat up and clenched his fists, "just do it!" he croaked.

Gimli put his hands on the man's shoulder and pushed him down, "sit still."

As Gimli pushed the man back down, his hood slipped off. Savina had only a moment before Aragorn pulled the arrow out to see that he was an elf, with silvery white hair and blue eyes.

Aragorn wrenched the arrow out quickly and tossed it aside.

The elf made no sound as the arrow came out, but his face twisted in anguish.

Savina put a wet cloth against the wound and pressed down hard.

Gimli patted the elf's forehead, "you're brave, my friend. I think I would have been blubbering like a baby."

The elf shut his eyes, looking exhausted, and slumped back onto the table.

Aragorn put his hand over Savina's, "I'll take over."

Savina nodded and slipped her small hand out from under his large one. She stepped backward out of the way and stood there for a moment, wondering what to do. Then she noticed how tired and hungry they looked; she turned and hurried into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard above the stove and took out three ale mugs and filled them with ale. She took a large loaf of bread from the oven, sliced it, and buttered the slices. She added some leftover ribs and some fresh fruit, then put it all on a tray and took it out to them.

She set it down on a table near the one the elf was on and paused, "is he ok?"

Aragorn glanced at her; he had just finished binding some of the clean rags over the elf's shoulder. His eyes flickered over the blood on the front of her dress, the tray of food, and then back to the elf. He smiled, "he'll be fine, thank you so much."

Gimli turned and looked at the food, he picked up one of the mugs of sniffed it, "not half as strong as Dwarven spirits," then he glanced up at her, as if afraid she'd be offended, "but wonderful, thank you." He drank deeply.

Aragorn didn't move toward the food, but looked at the elf, "Legolas?"

The elf raised his head, "hmm?"

"Are you hungry?"

The elf nodded drowsily.

Aragorn picked up a piece of buttered bread and placed it in Legolas' hand, "eat, my friend."

Savina went back into the kitchen and returned with more hot water and rags, "here, you can wash up a little."

Aragorn was still at Legolas' side.

Savina spoke to him, "if you want to wash up and eat, I can tend to him."

Aragorn was silent, his eyes fixed on Legolas.

Gimli's booming voice rang out from behind a rack of ribs, "you need rest more than he does, Aragorn."

"Thank you, lady," Aragorn picked up and apple, "Legolas owes you his life."

Savina moved toward Legolas and picked up a clean rag, wetted it, and moved to the elf's side, "please, stay as long as you need." She began to wash the elf's face, wiping away a little bit of blood on his chin and what looked like charcoal from his left cheek.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, studying her, "who are you?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear, "my name is Savina Septulinar."

Legolas looked at her ear, "are you an elf? I've never seen an elf with black eyes."

"I am a quarter human, a quarter elf, and half MoonElf."

He continued to stare at her, "I'm terribly sorry if I sound rude or ungrateful, but I have never heard of MoonElves."

Savina told him about the MoonElves from the other side of Mordor, about her father and her mother, about how her father had disappeared and how she, her mother, and her oldest brother ran the tavern to make money.

She must have talked for quite a long time, helping Legolas eat and drink as she talked, because when she was done, the human, the elf, and the dwarf were staring at her, looking quite cleaner and a little less hungry. She bit her lip and fell silent.

Aragorn stood up, "I believe I forgot to introduce myself and my companions; I am Aragorn, a ranger. This is Gimli, the Dwarf. And our injured friend is Legolas Greenleaf, the elf. I heard you introduce yourself as Savina Septulinar," he paused, "we didn't mean to intrude and we have taken enough of your time and food," he glanced at Legolas, "are you fit to walk?"

Legolas sat up, wincing, "yes," he said through clenched teeth.

"If you feel it necessary to go, I can't stop you, but I will gladly make beds for you and you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need," Savina glanced at Legolas, "at least stay until your friend is on the mend."

Aragorn looked uncertain.

Savina looked at him, "please, accept my hospitality."

Aragorn sank back down on the bench, "I cannot thank you enough, and if there is anything we can do-"

"Please," Savina put her hand up, "making yourself comfortable and asking for whatever you need will be enough for me."

"Thank you."

Savina turned to the kitchen to get more food and blankets, wondering what her mother was going to think about her offering board to a group consisting of a human, a dwarf, and an elf.


	4. Prince Legolas

            By the time Savina had made three beds in an unused corner of the kitchen, brought out more food, helped move Legolas to his bed in the kitchen, and made sure her guests were comfortable, the sun was already coming over the horizon. Yawning, Savina opened the door and windows and started baking bread and getting the tavern ready for it's normal stream of visitors and travelers.

She was kneeling on the ground, picking up wet, bloody rags and listening to Gimli snore when someone touched her shoulder. She looked up and saw her mother standing over her, looking confused and tired.

Relinot Septulinar had once looked as beautiful and young as an angel, but the stress and grief of the last two years has weighed heavily upon her and fine wrinkles had appeared around her eyes. Her eyes had lost some of their shine and there was a thin streak of gray in her hair. Now she looked down at Savina with a puzzled expression, "why didn't you come home last night? Whose blood is that? And who is sleeping in my kitchen?"

Savina sighed, picked up the last rag, and stood up. "_Malia_," she began, using the elvish word for mother, "they came to the door early this morning, when I was almost done cleaning-"

"_They_? Who are _they_?"

"-a human man, named Aragorn, he's a ranger-"

"By ranger, he means thief and murderer."

"-a Dwarf named Gimli-"

"_A DWARF!_ In my kitchen?"

"-one of them had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder-"

"an arrow! Probably his own fault."

"-after that his hood slipped off, and he was an elf-"

"Maybe it wasn't his fault."

"-Aragorn pulled the arrow out and I helped stop the bleeding-"

            "Did you cleanse your hands afterward?"

"-they were tired and hungry, so I fed them-"

"the Dwarf, too?"

"-they had nowhere to go!"

"So they had to come _here_?"

"I offered them shelter until Legolas is better."

"You _WHAT_?" Savina's mother shrieked.

"Shhh!" Savina pointed to the kitchen, "it was the kind thing to do, you're always saying people need to be kind to each other-"

"Oh really, Savina," Relinot turned toward the kitchens, wincing at the sound of the Dwarf's snoring.

"Father would have taken them in," Savina said resentfully, "but I guess I can ask them to leave," she started toward the kitchen.

"Wait," Relinot held out her arm, "it…it would be the kind thing to do. Your…your father would want to help them."

"So they stay?"

Savina's mother turned away, "yes, I…I suppose."

Savina smiled behind her mother's back and took the rags to the kitchen so she could clean them when she had a chance.

"Savina?"

She turned at the sound of her name and found Aragorn standing behind her.

He fidgeted, "I hope I didn't cause a problem with your mother."

Savina waved her hand dismissively, "it's no problem, she just needed to get used to the idea." 

He nodded, studying her fixedly, "I want to thank you again, and offer my help in the tavern for as long as we are here."

Just then Relinot entered the kitchen, took one look at Aragorn, and gave a small cry of surprise, "it's awake!"

Savina bit her lip, "_Malia_, this is Aragorn, the ranger. He just offered to help in the tavern for as long as they stay with us."

The half-elf surveyed the human skeptically, "you _are_ strong…fine. You can start by chopping wood in the back of the tavern for firewood, I want half of it small and half of it large," she said, motioning with her hands.

            Aragorn nodded, "thank you for letting me and my companions stay." He glanced at the door that went out the back of the kitchen, then at Savina, questioningly.

            Savina nodded and Aragorn disappeared silently out the door.

            Relinot watched him go, "he isn't half as bad as I would have thought."

            Savina started to chuckle, but a low moan from Legolas distracted her.

            Relinot looked toward the corner, "is that the injured elf?"

            Savina nodded.

            Relinot took a rag out of the cupboard and put water on it, "what did you say his name was?"

            "Legolas."

            At the sound of his name, Legolas moaned again.

            Relinot dropped the rag she was holding, "_Legolas_?"

            Savina raised her eyebrows, "uh…yeah."

            Relinot snatched up the rag again, "why didn't you tell me?"

            "Tell you what?" Savina asked, puzzled, as she followed her mother to Legolas' side.

            Her mother knelt down and washed Legolas' face, which was beaded with sweat, "Legolas is the Prince of Mirkwood! I'm from Mirkwood!"

            Savina knelt down beside her, "it's really him?"

            Relinot smoothed back his hair, "I'm almost completely sure, I saw him once when I went back to visit my friend, Ilia, a few years ago." She stroked his cheek, as if she were his mother, "oh, Prince Legolas, how did you end up with an arrow in your shoulder?"

            Legolas' eyes opened slowly, he looked from Savina to Relinot, confused, and tried to sit up quickly, but only succeeded in hurting his shoulder. "Damn," he said under his breath, "it hurts worse than it did yesterday when Aragorn yanked the arrow out…" Then he seemed to remember where he was and what had happened. He looked at Savina, "I…I'm sorry if I was rude to you at all last night, I was in quite a lot of pain," he winced, "you are Relinot Septulinar, her mother?"

            Savina's mother looked surprised that he knew her name, "why, yes…I am."

            He laid back slowly, then looked at Savina again, "I don't remember very much of last night, but I do remember that my companions and I came to your door in the odd hours of the morning, dirty, tired, and, in my case, injured, and you opened your door to us," he paused, "I owe my life to you and your mother. I could never thank you enough."

            Relinot blushed and fixed the blanket around him, "you are welcome to stay as long as you like Prince Legolas."

            Legolas raised his eyebrows, "you know me?"

            Savina's mother nodded, "I am from Mirkwood."

            Legolas nodded slowly, "I remember your daughter telling me the story of your family and, especially, your father," he was silent for a moment, "I am terribly sorry about his disappearance, I will keep my ears and eyes open to news about his whereabouts."

            Relinot coughed, "Savina told you all of this?"

            Legolas was silent for a moment, "I was in horrible pain, lady, and your daughter's voice soothed me." His eyes rested on Savina, "I thank you for that, too."

            Savina looked down at her hands, it was like a fairytale she'd heard when she was a child, about a horrible hag coming to a handsome prince's door in search of somewhere to stay. The prince had turned her away because she was ugly, not knowing that she was really a beautiful sorceress in disguise. It had barely sunk in that she had unintentionally saved the prince of Mirkwood's life.

            On Legolas' other side, the Dwarf, Gimli, gave a loud grunt and rolled over.


	5. Raliayatua and More Intersting Informati...

            The tavern stayed relatively vacant that day, leaving Savina and her mother free to take care of Legolas. They cleaned his wound and put a clean bandage on his shoulder, then left him to catch up on his sleep.

            Gimli slept until on and on, grunting and snoring, as is normal for Dwarves.

            Aragorn chopped wood until it was nearly noon, then he came in, wiping sweat from his forehead, and sat in a booth in the corner of the tavern, staring intensely at everyone who came through the door.

            Around eleven o'clock, Savina's oldest brother, Marc, came to the tavern with the rack of ribs he brought everyday. He had nearly finished cooking them before he noticed the sleeping Dwarf and elf in the corner of the kitchen. He shouted and jumped backward into Savina, who just happened to be coming into the kitchen with a tray full of empty ale mugs.

            "Marc!" Savina screamed as the tray was knocked from her hands and the ale mugs went crashing deafeningly to the floor.

            Gimli jumped to his feet and grabbed his battle-axe, which was almost as tall as he was, and stood ready for battle, his short legs planted far apart and his glittering eyes fixed on Marc.

            Marc ignored the heap of mugs around his feet and stepped backward again, knocking Savina into the stove and causing her to yelp in pain and leap sideways, rubbing the side of her arm, which was turning bright red from where it burned when she touched the stove. Marc looked more like Relinot than she did like their father, he had short pale blonde hair and sapphire eyes, but his face carried some likeness to their lost father. His eyes turned a shade darker as he stared at the Dwarf and groped for his sword, which he had taken off to cook. "Who is that?" He sputtered.

            Savina examined the burn on her arm, tears of pain glinting in the corners of her eyes, "they are guests! Let them sleep!"

            Legolas had awoken and sat up and was looking at Marc as if he were a madman.

            Gimli, realizing there was no immediate danger, had put his axe down and clumped out of the kitchen, muttering about "crazy elves."

            Savina explained, in summary, what had happened.

            While she spoke, Aragorn had materialized at the kitchen door, as silent as a shadow. 

Marc turned back to the ribs he was cooking, looking as though he felt particularly stupid. Then he glanced at Savina and mumbled something about needing her to go get basil from the marketplace. He pushed a gold coin into her hand and went back to his cooking as if nothing had happened.

            Savina squeezed through the door, past Aragorn, and made her way through the tavern, which was empty except for a half-orc merchant, a few humans, three elves, and Gimli. She grabbed her long, black cloak from a hook near the door and turned to tell her mother where she was going. She was surprised to see that Aragorn was right behind her.

            "I was wondering if I could come with you?"

            "Uh, sure." Savina turned to her mother, who was refilling Gimli's mug and looking at him with a look of disdain, "_Malia_, Aragorn and I are going to the marketplace for basil, we will be back soon."

            Relinot nodded and moved over a few tables to refill a human man's mug.

            Savina stepped out into the crowded street and sighed, it felt good to be back in the cool autumn air and sunshine. It seemed like it was so long ago that she had heard knocking at the tavern door and opened it to reveal a human, a dwarf, and an elf. She looked up at Aragorn as he emerged from the tavern behind her and turned to shut the door. Who was he, anyway? Where was he going? Why was he traveling with such an odd mix of companions? She studied his face, thinking of asking him, but decided against it, his face was honest and kind, but it was also watchful and shadowy. Aragorn was a man who kept secrets. She noticed Aragorn watching her and shook herself, "I wanted to stop by my house to change, my clothes are filthy…" she trailed off and gazed at Aragorn's clothes, which were travel-worn, bloody in some spots, and obviously in need of a cleaning, "I…I could wash your clothes for you, and your campanions', of course. We still have all of my father's clothes."

            Aragorn nodded, "thank you, you have been more than kind, someday I will repay your kindness."

            As they walked down the dusty street that was lined with peddlers and carts, Aragorn questioned her, "what city is this?"

            "Dubbin," Savina glanced around, "it's not a bad place to live, I was born in Mirkwood in my grandmother's house, but we moved here when I was almost three. This is where my father became the famous sword-maker; he used to have royalty of all races coming from the ends of Middle-Earth to buy swords from him. Before he disappeared, he was good friends with all sorts of people; I remember a Dragon HighLord named Naheka. He used to come around all the time to visit my father. He spoke Dragon," Savina paused, "I can't pronounce any of it, but listening to him and my father talk, I picked up on quite a lot of it." She was silent for a moment, "actually, I picked up on quite a few languages, some Orc, even."

            Aragorn looked at her, "Orc?"

            "Yes," she nodded, "there used to be half-Orc rebels who had formed alliances with the remaining humans in Gondor, they always in large groups," she laughed, "drove my father mad, trying to make swords for all of them at once."

            "Do you miss him much?"

            Savina looked down at her feet, "I loved my father," she looked up at Aragorn, "I don't think he's dead. I'll see him again."

            Aragorn studied her with his dark eyes, "where do you think he is?"

            "I don't know." She looked up at him again, "he was taken by force, by…someone or something." She looked down the street, a faraway look in her eyes, "but yet…"

            Aragorn touched her shoulder, "a doubt remains?"

            She looked at him quickly, "I…he's my father, he wouldn't just-" she broke off and pointed to a large, stone house that looked more like a fort than anything, "that's my house," she choked out, trying hard to sound as if tears weren't in her eyes and there wasn't a lump in her throat.

            Aragorn dropped his arm from her shoulder, "it's large."

            "It was built almost one hundred years ago for my mother's human father by a Dwarven construction crew, as you can probably tell by the architecture." She made her way to the stout wooden door and pushed it open, "if it's possible, we can move Legolas here so he can have a bed to rest in. We have four extra bedrooms."

            Savina led Aragorn into the front room, up a flight of stairs, to her mother and father's room. She tried hard not to look at her father's favorite sword; the one he said would be the rise and fall of him, as it hung on the wall over the bed.

            Aragorn stood looking at it silently, he moved closer so he could read the name on the silver handle, "_Raliayatua_?"

            Reluctantly, Savina looked at it, "it's my father's favorite sword, the first one he made; the one that made him famous, really. Then name is a MoonElf word that means, "Evil will fall before the hand of the daughter."

            "Why did he name it that?"

            Savina shrugged, "I don't really know, he never mentioned it's meaning." She turned to the chest of drawers against the wall and pulled open a drawer, "my father wasn't a small man; these should fit you." She pulled out a pair of brown pants and a white tunic and handed them to him, "if you want to bathe, there is a tub right across the hall."

            Aragorn gazed down at the clothes in his hands, "are you certain it's ok to wear your father's garments?"

            "Keep them," she waved her hand, "he would have given you the clothes off of his back, never mind out of his drawer. I'll get some clothes for your companions." She pulled a particularly large pair of pants that would, if they cut the legs shorter, fit the Dwarf. Then she pulled out a pair of black pants and two white tunics. When she turned around, Aragorn had disappeared and she heard the sound of water running across the hall. She made her way to her room and sank down on her bed, tossing her father's clothes onto a chair next to the door. She closed her eyes and lay back against her pillow, a moment later she was fast asleep.

            If she had been awake a few moments later, she would have heard a floorboard creak in the hallway, her door squeak open, and she might have seen the dark figure standing over her bed, a dagger raised in it's hand.


	6. A Map Of Mordor

A few moments later, the figure above Savina grabbed her by the arm and shook her roughly.

            She snapped awake and blinked up at the being above her. Her eyes traveled from the deep, black hood that hid the creature's face, to the dagger clenched in one gloved fist; she sat up and opened her mouth to scream.

            The hooded figure pushed her back down on the bed, roughly, so that her scream was cut into more of a groan. Then the figure clamped one of its gloved hands over her mouth, "make a sound and I will kill you," it hissed in a voice that could be human or Orc, male or female, young or old.

            Savina trembled, her eyes darting around for some route of escape, but nothing was going to help her.

            "I was sent by…" the figure trailed off, "my superior. My master wants you to have something." There was silence for a moment, the figure stood motionless, as if studying her intently, then it spoke in it's hissing voice again, "I am going to remove my hand, but if you scream, I will kill you. My master told me not to harm you, but if you scream, I will kill you anyway and tell master that it was an accident. Is that clear?"

            Savina nodded and sat up as the hooded figure took its hand away from her mouth.

            "My master wants you to have," the creature paused and reached into its cloak, then pulled out a scroll tied with a black ribbon, "this."

            "What-" she started to ask as she took it.

            "My master said only for me to deliver it," the creature said shrewdly.

            Savina untied the ribbon and opened the scroll; it was large and yellowish, as if it were very old. When she looked up again, the hooded figure was gone.

            She dropped the map and leaped off the bed, to the closed door. She pulled it open and was about to dash into the hall when she ran smack into someone standing in the hall. The force of running into them sent her crashing to her knees. She screamed and threw her arms up over her head.

            "Savina!"

            Savina dropped her arms a little and looked up to see Aragorn standing over her, looking confused. "Did you see anyone?"

            "What?"

            She struggled to her feet, pushing away his hand as he attempted to help her up, "there was someone in my room with a dagger! Did you see anyone?" Savina tried to push past him to look go down the hall.

            Aragorn grabbed her by the shoulders, "Savina, tell me what happened." He steered her into her room and sat her on her bed, moved the clothes from the chair near the door, and took a seat. He leaned toward her and stared at her.

            Savina was silent for a moment, looking at him; he was actually sort of handsome when he was dirt free. Suddenly a dreadful sensation crept into her stomach, what if Aragorn was the one who'd just been in her room? Why had he wanted to come with her when she left the tavern anyway? She told him what happened, watching his face to see if it revealed his guilt, but she saw nothing but concern and puzzlement.

            When she was done, he stood up, "where is the scroll?"

            Savina picked it up from where it had fallen on the floor beside her bed, "here it is." She handed it to him.

            He took it and unrolled it, staring down at it. Suddenly he sucked his breath in sharply, "this is…"  
  


            Curious, Savina went to stand next to him and look at the scroll over his shoulder. From what she could see, it was a map of Middle-Earth, "what is it? It's just a map…"

            Aragorn shook his head and pointed to the large region in the bottom right corner.

            Savina leaned closer, trying to read the writing, which was faint and written in a sort of elvish, "what does that say?"

            "I…I can't read it," Aragorn frowned, "it's a form of elvish I've never seen before."

            "Let me see," Savina leaned even closer and could just make out MoonElf words, "this is written in MoonElf…it says…" she frowned, leaning closer.

            "Mordor," Aragorn said suddenly.

            "Yes," Savina looked up at him, "why would this be given to me?"

            Aragorn studied the map, looking tired and weary, "this is not a normal map." He pointed again to the bottom right corner, "never before has a map said anything more about Mordor except for Mount Doom and The Dark Tower. This…"

            Savina looked down at the map again, within Mordor she could see numerous labels; she leaned closer and read one, "The Pure River," she traced it with her finger and read on, "safe drinking water."

            "This map is…" he trailed off and stood up, letting it fall to the floor, "Savina, did you ever wonder about what me and my companions are doing?"

            "Yes," she admitted, picked up the map and taking a seat in the chair.

            Aragorn proceeded to tell her about a ring of power that had been forged by a dark lord, Sauron. The ring was evil and destroyed the goodness in whoever owned it. Long ago, in a great war, the dark lord had been destroyed, but now he was back and all he needed to take over Middle-Earth was his ring. The ring came to a young Hobbit named Frodo, who became the ring bearer. Frodo, along with three other Hobbits and a human, had taken the ring to Rivendale where they were joined by an elf, a dwarf, a wizard, and another human. They became the Fellowship of the Ring and began their journey to Mount Doom; the only place the ring could be destroyed. They fought many battles along the way, two of the Hobbits were taken to Mordor; the wizard was killed by a Belrog in the depths of the Dwarven Mines of Moria, and one of the humans was killed by the commander of a new breed that had emerged from Mordor; a half-goblin, half-orc crossbreed. The two Hobbits had set out on their own while the human, dwarf, and elf set out for Mordor to rescue the kidnapped Hobbits.

            Savina looked at him in amazement, "a human, a dwarf, and an elf?"

            "Yes, I guess you will have guess by now that I am that human, Gimli is the dwarf, and Legolas is the elf."

            Looking down at the map, Savina was silent for a moment, "this map…is exactly what you need."

            Aragorn shook his head, "I cannot read your map; it is yours, I wouldn't take it if I could read it."

            Savina looked up at him suddenly, "take me with you."

            "What?"

            "Take me with you!"

            "Savina, I couldn't do that…"

            "Why not?" Savina asked indignantly.

            He looked at her gently, "we have to fight for our lives everyday; I don't want you to-"

            "Die?"

            He looked at her silently.

            She sighed, "look, Aragorn, I know you think I'm just a stupid little girl…and I am, but I'm a stupid little girl who want to look for her father. Unless he's around the corner here in Dubbin, I'm never going to find him."

            Aragorn walked to window and looked out.

            "Please, I won't be any trouble…you can have the map," she stood up and went to the window, looking up at him, "let me go with you to Mordor."

            He looked down at her gravely, "I don't think you're a stupid girl…you remind me of a princess from Rivendale," he looked out the window again, and said very softly, "Arwen…" Then he looked at her again, "Legolas will be well enough in a few days. I cannot stop you from coming with us, but…it would be a pleasure to have you."

            "Thank you, Aragorn," she breathed, then her smile faded, "oh no."

            "What?"

            "My mother will never let me go."


	7. Three Becomes Four

            "No."

            "Mother-"

            "NO!"

            Savina slammed a jar of Basil down on the kitchen counter, "I'm going, with or without your blessing."

            Relinot laughed shrilly and started slicing a loaf of bread, "oh no you aren't."

            Marc came in with an empty tray in his hands, "the customers don't like the ribs, probably because I didn't have basil because _someone_ was gone for two hours," he looked pointedly at Savina, then noticed the look on her face, "what happened?"

            Relinot snorted, "Savina wants to go to Mount Doom with that creepy human and that foul dwarf," then she added in a softer tone, "and Prince Legolas."

            "Why?" Marc looked from his mother to Savina and back to his mother.

            "Because she's dumb," snapped Savina's mother, starting to butter the slices of bread.

            Savina looked at her mother angrily, "I want to look for father."

            Marc raised his eyebrows, then turned away for a moment, and then he looked over his shoulder at Relinot, "seems like you should let her go, Mother." He turned back to the counter; "aww…here's the basil, then."

            Relinot glared at his back, "Marc, I've spent the last two years working day and night, trying to keep us all afloat and you want to let her go?"

            Marc shrugged, "she's sixteen mother, you've got to let her go sometime. Besides, I think father would have wanted it."

            Savina's mother gaped at him for a moment, speechless. "You aren't even worried about her?"

            "Oh, of course," Marc grabbed a slice of buttered bread, "but it's her life and I'm behind her no matter what it is," to prove his point, he put his hand on Savina's arm.

            She flinched away, "that's my burn," she reminded him, displaying a large red burn on the back of her right arm.

            "Sorry," Marc put his hand on her shoulder, and looked at Relinot, "you've got to let her go."

            Relinot looked as if she were about to say something, but then she stopped and started cutting up apples, "when were you planning on leaving?"

Marc picked up a tray of mugs full of ale and went back into the tavern.

            Savina hugged her mother, who waved her away, "thank you, I'm going to find father and bring him home."

            "Where are the human and the dwarf? I can't hear the Dwarf breathing anymore," Relinot put the bread and apples onto a plate.

            "They are taking Legolas to our house and putting him in bed," Savina watched her mother's face, "we do have four extra bedrooms-"

            "I'm not angry, Savina," Relinot said in a tired voice, "it's proper that our guests should have beds. I'm assuming you made rooms for the human and the dwarf as well?"

            Savina nodded, "we'll probably be leaving in a few days, Aragorn said as soon as two, as late as three."

            Relinot looked suddenly tired, "I'll pack food for you, you should pack tonight." She sighed, "you're just like your father." She set the plate of food and a mug of ale on a tray and picked it up, "go make sure your friends have everything they need and tell them you'll be joining them."

            Savina followed her mother out into the tavern and said goodbye to her, kissing her on her pale cheek. Then she dashed to the door, threw it open, and ran all the way home.


	8. Lonliness

            Savina reached her house and threw the door open, glanced around, but didn't see anyone, so she guessed that they were all upstairs. She flew up the stairs and grabbed onto the doorframe of the room she had made up for Aragorn, she looked in and saw Gimli and Aragorn sitting on the bed, studying the map.

            They both looked up at her silently.

            "She caved, I'm going," Savina announced as she caught her breath.

            Aragorn gave her a half-smile, looking relieved and disappointed at the same time. "We may leave tomorrow, you should pack."

            She turned to go, then paused, "what should I bring?"

            "We travel quickly and lightly," Aragorn looked back down at the map, "bring one extra set of clothes, a warm cloak, a blanket, and," he looked back up at her, "do you know how to handle a sword?"

            "I'm not bad," Savina replied, "my father taught all of his children basic swordplay. Marc's the best, being the oldest and all, but I think I can hold my own."

            Aragorn looked a little doubtful, "well, then find a sword, you have enough of them. Find the one that feels…" he trailed off, "find the one that feels like it was made to be in your hands." Then he added, "don't forget to bring a few daggers, you can never have enough of those."

            Savina turned and started to walk down the hall to her room. She passed the room she had prepared for Legolas and paused, wondering if he needed anything. She knocked softly on the door, then pushed it open.

            Legolas was leaning back on the pillows, his eyes closed. He was wearing the white tunic Savina had left for him and she guessed, by the pile of clothes on the floor, that he was wearing the pants as well. 

Savina made her way to the edge of his bed and looked down, realizing how attractive he was. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, admiring him, but suddenly she blushed, feeling foolish. She turned to pick up the pile of clothes and found someone holding her wrist. Startled, she looked down at Legolas.

            He was awake, his cerulean eyes looking at her earnestly and his hand, which was delicate and smooth, wrapped around her wrist.

            "Are you ok?" Savina asked worriedly.

            "It doesn't really hurt anymore," he replied, not letting go of her wrist.

            Savina looked down at his hand, then back up at him, confused.

            Looking awkward, Legolas let go of her wrist and let his hand fall back down on the bed.

            "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" Savina inquired, thinking of bringing some fresh baked bread back from the tavern for him.

            "No, thank you."

            Savina stood awkwardly for a moment, then knelt, picked up his dirty clothes and said, "I'll wash these for you."

            "Thank you."

            She made her way to the door when suddenly Legolas spoke in a panicky voice, "don't leave me!"

            Savina turned around, astonished, "Prince Legolas-"

            "Please, just call me Legolas."

            She was silent for a moment, standing uncertainly near the door.

            He motioned for her to sit at the foot of his bed, "it's just that…I've been sort of torn from everything I know. I'm on this quest to destroy a ring in the bowels of Mount Doom," he gave a soft, nervous laugh, "if I know anything, I know I'm not making it back from Mordor."

            "Are you sorry you joined the Fellowship?" Savina asked softly, sitting down on the foot of his bed.

            "No," he said instantly, "I would do it all over again in a second. But…" Legolas' eyes darkened a little, "maybe this is hard to understand, but, sometimes, I feel so alone."

            "Your lonely," Savina murmured sympathetically.

            Legolas nodded, "I love Aragorn as a brother, and Gimli too, despite being so…Gimli, and I would follow them both to hell," he paused, "which is pretty much where we're going, but sometimes I feel like…I don't know. I'm sorry for taking up your time." He looked down at his hands.

            Savina gazed at him, "I don't claim to understand what you're going through, but I do know loneliness." Without thinking, she blurted out, "I'm not lonely when I'm with you."

            Legolas looked up at her surprised, a smile formed on his lips, "I didn't realize until just now, but I'm not lonely around you. Aragorn says we will leave as soon as I'm ready," he rested his hand on his wounded shoulder, "I think that will be tomorrow, I'll miss of you after we leave."

            Savina raised her eyebrows, "Aragorn hasn't told you." It was more of a statement than a question. She told him about the hooded creature giving her the map and about the detail of Mordor the map showed. She told him about the map being written in MoonElf and how Aragorn and her mother had given her permission to go with them to Mordor. Then she said, "there's nothing for me in Dubbin, and I want to look for my father, maybe he was taken to Mordor."

            "I don't deny that I am pleased that you will be joining us, but it is a tiring and dangerous road that we walk, are you sure you want to come?"

            "Yes," Savina looked straight into his blue eyes, "my heart has waited for this opportunity for over two years. I am going."

            Legolas nodded, "you are brave, Savina. Thank you for," he chuckled, "saving my life, convincing your mother to let us rest here, feeding us, inviting us into your home, talking with me, and joining us on our quest."

            Savina stood up and picked up his dirty clothes again, "if you'll excuse, Prin-" she paused, "Legolas, you should rest and I should get ready to go."

            He nodded and settled back against the pillows, closing his eyes and getting comfortable.

            Savina pulled the door open and looked over her shoulder at him for a moment, then she slipped out into the hall and shut the door softly behind her.

            "Is Prince Legolas well?"

            "Hmm?" Savina turned and found her mother standing in the hall, holding what appeared to be Aragorn and Gimli's clothes.

            Relinot motioned to the door, "is the Prince well?"

            "Oh, yes, he's much better," Savina pointed to the clothes in her mother's arms, "I can wash those, Mother."

            "Nonsense," her mother snatched Legolas' clothes away and piled them on top of the rest, "you have packing to do and rest to catch up on."


	9. Picking and Packing

            Savina sank down on her bed for the second time that day, realizing how exhausted she was. She yawned and looked around her room, deciding she would pack, then take a nap.

            She pulled a relatively large leather pack out from under her bed and folded put a wool blanket into it. Then she paused and looked down at her clothes, she couldn't exactly wear dresses while she hiked over mountains. Savina sighed and opened the bottom drawer of her dresser for the first time in nearly two years.

            The drawer was empty except for three white cotton tunics, two pairs of brown pants, a brown leather vest with an assortment of pockets, a wide leather belt, and a pair of brown leather boots.

            With trembling hands, she reached into the drawer and pulled out the belt, running her hand over it while her mind wandered back to the last time she had used these garments.

_            "Savina, you need to practice your sword fighting."_

_            Savina, thirteen at the time, had pretended to be angry, "I'm not good enough?"_

_            Her father had smiled at her, "you're very good, my daughter, but you should be better."_

_            "Why?" Although she enjoyed learning the art of sword fighting from her father, she'd never really seen any point to it._

_            His face had darkened a little, as if a cloud had passed over it, "what if something happened to me and you had to defend yourself?"_

_            At that age, Savina thought her father was indestructible; the thought of something happening to him was ludicrous._

_            "Besides," he added with a grin, "you're a sword-maker's daughter, you should know these things."_

            She had laughed, ran up to her room, and opened the bottom drawer of her dresser where she kept her "sword fighting clothes". 

            Savina snapped back into reality, she'd never thought she'd actually need these clothes for anything other than sword fighting practice. With a sigh, she took the clothes out of the drawer and studied them. She separated one of the tunics and pairs of pants and put them into the back with the blanket; she would wear the rest of the clothes when she set out tomorrow.

            Suddenly she remembered what Aragorn had said about her finding a sword; they had hundreds of them around the house, on the walls, in drawers and chests. It was just a matter of finding one that she felt comfortable using.

            With a weary sigh and a longing glance at her bed, Savina went to the wall above her bed and picked up Ravyn, the very first sword her father had ever made for her. It was small, because she had used it as a small child. She held it reflectively for a moment; it was much too small and the handle was too tiny for her hand to grasp it properly.

            She made her way through the house in much the same manner, picking up swords, testing them, and putting them back with a sigh and a shake of her head.

            A few hours later, Marc came into the library, where she was standing, giving a sword called "_Trelimute_" an experimental swing. He watched as she shook her head and put it back on the hooks on the wall. "Trying to find a sword?"

            She nodded and glanced around; she'd already tried all the swords in the room.

            Marc yawned, "did you try _Raliayatau_?"

            Savina looked at him sharply, "of course not, that's father's sword."

            "Well, father's not exactly using it, is he?"

            Silence. Savina stared at him.

            Marc shrugged, "I just think you should try it, that's all."

            With a sigh, Savina nodded and followed him to their parents' room, where _Raliayatau_ was hanging on the wall above the bed. 

It was a beautiful sword with a thin silver blade that was about two and a half feet long, and a curved, graceful silver handle with a shining black stone on the end and "_Raliayatau_" inscribed along the side.

            "It looks too big."

            Marc rolled his eyes, "it's lighter than it looks, try it."

            Savina reached out and plucked it off the wall, Marc was right; it was much lighter than it looked. She held it in her hand, turning it this way and that, admiring it; it _did_ feel kind of nice in her hand.

            "Yaaaaaah!"

            Savina turned just in time to see Marc rushing at her with a sword he'd gotten off of another wall. She had only a moment to react. Instinctively, she blocked his blow and pushed him away.

            Marc tried another attack, a fast one, from above her head.

            She blocked it, spun and kicked him in the stomach hard enough to make him stumble backward. Then she moved foreword; she was now the attacker.

            "Ugh," Marc tossed his sword away and rubbed his stomach, grimacing, "if you don't work well with that sword, I'd hate to be the one fighting you with a sword you do like."

            Savina was looking at the sword, it felt perfect in her hand; she'd felt like it was part of her while she was fighting Marc.

            There came the sound of applause from the doorway, Savina and Marc spun around to see Gimli and Aragorn standing in the doorway.

            Gimli was clapping loudly, "you're better than I thought."

            Aragorn nodded at her, looking slightly impressed, "looks like you've found your sword."

            Savina looked down at the sword again, and then nodded. She turned around and took _Raliayatau_'s scabbard, which was brown leather, off the wall where it had been hanging next to the sword. She slid the sword into its scabbard and yawned, now maybe she could get some sleep.


	10. Goodbye

            At six o'clock the next morning; Savina was awoken by her mother shaking her softly, "Savina, you need to get up, Aragorn wants to get an early start." She dumped something on the end of Savina's bed and left, shutting the door behind her.

            Savina stretched and sat up, feeling surprisingly refreshed. _Raliayatau_ and five or six daggers were at the end of her bed, along with the Map of Mordor, neatly rolled up and tied with it's black ribbon. Chills ran down her back, today was the day; her life was about to change. She got out of bed and got dressed, her hands shaking with excitement. She had just attached _Raliayatau_ to her belt and slid a dagger down the side of her boot when she heard knocking at the door, "come in," she called.

            The door opened to reveal Aragorn, dressed in his own clothes, which were quite a bit cleaner. He glanced down at the sword hanging from her belt, "I see you're nearly ready."

            She nodded, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

            Aragorn nodded, seeming distracted, "you're going to want to eat first-" then he interrupted himself, "are you sure you want to go? I won't hold it against you if you don't."

            "I'm going."

            He studied her for a moment, and then nodded slowly, "we will leave in less than an hour." He turned and walked to the door, glanced back at her, then left, closing it behind him.

            Savina put the map in a pocket of the inside of her vest, attached a dagger to her belt and another to the inside of her vest, and put the rest of them in her bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and made her way to the door, she paused to look at her room, and was about to close the door when a thought struck her, this might be the last time she ever saw her room. She pushed the thought out of her mind and closed the door.

            When she got downstairs, she found Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli sitting around the kitchen table eating eggs, bread and fruit.

            Relinot was stuffing bread, dried meat, and fruit into a cotton bag. She looked up at Savina and stopped what she was doing, "well, don't you look…" she trailed off and turned away, stifling a sob.

            "_Malia_…" Savina went to her and went to hug her, but Relinot pushed the bag of food into her arms.

            "This will fit in your bag," Relinot wiped tears away and looked down at _Raliayatau_, "you're father's sword, he'd be proud, I think."

            Savina bit her lip; she hated goodbyes, especially when there was no guarantee that they would ever meet again.

            "I'm proud, too," Relinot pulled her into a tight hug, then pushed a plate heaped with eggs, bread and orange slices into her hand, "eat up."

            Taking the plate, Savina took a seat at the table across from Legolas, who was looking somewhat mournfully at Relinot.

            Legolas spoke to Relinot in Mirkwood Elvish, "_shabesbi sonilari sari trelinon farompitar."_

            Relinot nodded appreciatively, too choked by tears to speak.

Gimli, the only one who didn't speak elvish, leaned toward Aragorn, "what did he say?"

            Aragorn leaned toward him, "he said that it is not the last time she will see her daughter."

            Legolas spoke again, in common tongue, "your daughter will come home."

            Savina stabbed at a bit of egg with her fork, they were going to Mordor, for Christ's sake, it was a hundred times more likely that they would be ripped apart by Orcs before they ever got over the first mountain. Her hand went to the handle of her sword; she could deal with Orcs, considering they weren't very smart.

            Gimli grunted and looked pointedly out the window, where the sun was just fully visible over the horizon.

            Aragorn seemed to share his sentiment, he cleared his throat and stood up, "we should be going."

            Savina looked down at her plate, she'd eaten quite a lot without realizing it. She pushed the plate away and stood up.

            Relinot looked at her, plainly thinking this was the last time she would ever see her daughter, "I am so proud of you," she choked, her voice thick with tears, "I'll be waiting for you to return." She pulled Savina into a firm embrace and stroked her hair, "I love you."

            Savina stood like a stone, wondering why she felt so numb, so empty. "I love you, too," she said in a hollow sort of tone. Then she picked up her bag, put her arms in the straps, and looked up at Aragorn, "I am ready."

            Aragorn bowed his head to Relinot, then silently made his way to the door and opened it, Gimli and Legolas at his heels.

            Squaring her shoulders, Savina followed them out into the bustling city street of Dubbin, closing the door firmly behind her.

            Her journey had begun.


	11. East Dubbin

            They made their way through Dubbin, Aragorn in the lead, Legolas behind him, Savina next, and Gimli at the rear. They didn't talk as they made their way through the bustling city streets, but they walked quickly, Aragorn seemed anxious to get out of the city. Luckily, Savina's house when only twenty minutes from the edge of town, and before she knew it they had reached East Dubbin, which was green and beautiful and sparsely populated by farmers. They walked for hours through East Dubbin.

            At first, Savina didn't mind all of the walking; she had expected a lot of walking. Halfway through East Dubbin, though, she started getting really tired, her head lowered and she looked at her feet instead of the same view of the back of Legolas' head. Her mind began to wander; without meaning to, she thought of her father. She wondered where he was, if he was hurt or suffering, if he was even alive. No, she was sure he was alive; her father had never been the type to die.

            The question was; where was he?

            Suddenly Savina ran smack into Legolas, nearly knocking both of them over.

            Legolas steadied her with his arm, "weren't paying attention, were you?"

            He hadn't said it to be mean or ridicule her, but Savina could feel her face burning. Just four or five hours into the expedition and she had already made a fool of herself. She looked up at Aragorn, relieved to see that he wasn't laughing, but studying her.

            "We're going to rest for a few minutes."

            Gimli grunted and tossed his pack onto the ground, "Dwarves are made for mining and battling, not trekking around the whole damn countryside."

            Savina took her pack off and set it down against a rock that was on the edge of the path they were following. She stood in the path and looked down the way they had just come, as far as she could see all she could see was the straight brown path with trees along each side.

            Legolas was watching her with a look of amusement. He walked over to her and turned her chin with his hand, so that she was looking at the path ahead, which wound up into a small, warm mountain range.

            She looked at him, confused. She was about to ask something when Legolas spoke again.

            "It's always better to look foreword."

            "Why?" Savina glanced back down the path at the way they had come and pointed, "look how far we've come."

            Legolas shook his head, "it doesn't matter what you've done, it matters what you do now and ten seconds from now and tomorrow. That," he pointed down the path they had come from, "is gone in the past and exists nowhere except in you head."

            Savina was silent for a moment, Legolas was a bit _odd_. Then she sighed and sat down on the rock next to her pack, looking up at Legolas, who had turned and was staring into the forest. He _was_ beautiful, nearly perfect, in fact. She studied him, searching for a flaw, but she didn't find one. For some reason, that filled her with loathing and unspeakable rage. She turned away quickly, her own feelings sending chills down her back.

            Legolas knelt down next to her, "are you ok?"

            "I'm fine," she snapped, surprising even herself.

            Aragorn turned around and looked at her with his intense eyes, as if probing into her soul.

            Gimli tugged on his own beard and looked at her, then turned his eyes on Aragorn, "what route are we taking, Aragorn?"

            Instead of answering, Aragorn turned and looked at her. It took Savina a moment to realize he wanted the map, which only she could read. She pulled it out of her vest pocket and opened it.

            Aragorn moved to stand next to her and looked down at it, "we're halfway through East Dubbin," he said slowly, pointing on the map. Slowly, he moved his finger to the northeast, "we could either go through Stonewain Valley or over the smallest of the White Mountains."

            Mountains, thought Savina darkly, thinking of how much her feet already hurt.

            Legolas glanced at Savina, and then back at Aragorn, "perhaps we should go through the valley."

            Savina felt grateful and angry at the same time, Legolas thought she couldn't make it through the mountains. Actually, she wasn't sure she could either. She leaned down and looked angrily at the map, maybe she shouldn't have even come at all. She glanced down the path they had come from, it wasn't too late…

            She shook her head vigorously; she wasn't turning back, no matter what happened. Savina looked down at the map again, touching Dubbin gently with her finger and moving it sideways along the path they were on, through Stonewain, across The Great River, across more mountains, to Mordor. She rested her finger on Mordor.

            Suddenly she felt blind, all she could see was a horrible giant eye that seemed to be made out of fire. A terrible screeching sound filled her head, then she heard her father's voice, "_come to me, Savina, I need you_."

            Then everything went black.


	12. Mental Foe

            "Savina!"

            Savina opened her eyes and sat up, confused. She groaned and rubbed her head, it was throbbing like an ogre had hit her over the head with a tree.

            She was sitting on the ground with Aragorn was holding her by the shoulders and Legolas and Gimli looking alarmed. Savina looked up at Aragorn, who was studying her, "what did you see?" he asked quietly.

            Legolas knelt down at her side and looked at her worriedly, "what happened?"

            Savina felt like her tongue was made of clay, and her vision was blurry, "I…I don't know."

            Gimli was standing next to Aragorn, gripping his battle-axe so tightly that his knuckles were white, peering into the woods anxiously, "Aragorn, something isn't right, we should keep moving."

            Legolas stood up and was peering into the woods along with Gimli, he grabbed an arrow and fit it into his bow, "Aragorn, he's right, something is wrong-"

            "We will leave in a moment," Aragorn said, cutting Legolas off, then he leaned toward Savina and spoke quietly, "you saw an eye made of fire."

            Savina nodded, "yes, and then I heard horrible screeching and…and then my father's voice telling me he needs me, I have to find him." She pushed herself up and turned to pick up her pack.

            Aragorn grabbed her arm, "you heard your father?"

            "Yes," she hesitated, then reached down and picked up the map where it had fallen, rolled it up, and stuck it into her vest.

            Looking troubled, Aragorn released her arm and picked up his own pack, "let's go."

            Looking relieved, Legolas lowered his bow a little and took off walking quickly after Aragorn, he stopped and pushed Savina ahead of him, "go in front of me."

            Savina felt raw hate course through her body, them immediately it disappeared. She staggered a little, what was happening to her? Regaining her balance, she followed Aragorn quickly.

            Why had she heard her father's voice? Was he hurt? Where was he?

            She followed Aragorn, keeping close to him, and could hear Gimli breathing heavily behind Legolas. But she couldn't hear Legolas, he ran as silently as a shadow.

            Suddenly a horrible pain shot through her head, she stumbled and fell to her knees, screaming in pain and clutching her head.

            The same screeching as before filled her head and she heard her father's voice again.

            "_Bring him to me! I need him and I need you! Help, Savina! You are my only hope!_"

            Blurrily she could see her father, chained by his wrists and ankles to a stone wall. His silver hair was filthy and unkempt. His handsome face was gaunt and starved. He looked up at Savina and reached toward her, his mouth open in a silent scream.

            "_Help me!_"

            "Help me!" Savina screamed, holding her head.

            Legolas dropped his bow and stared at her, unsure what was going on.

            The pain in her head left as suddenly as it had come, leaving her curled up in a ball, weak and shaking and whispering, "father…"

            Aragorn knelt down next to her and stroked her hair.

            "Aragorn, what's happening to her?" Legolas asked, kneeling down and looking at her.

            "I don't exactly know," Aragorn said softly as he held Savina to him as if she were a small child, "but I know she is battling a foe far worse than you or I have ever battled and I can only hope we never will."

            Legolas touched her shoulder timidly, "poor girl, it's attacking her mind," he whispered.

            Savina's head snapped up and she hissed, "I'm not a little girl." Then something inside her lurched to a stop and she looked at him. She needed him, he was important. She shook herself, what was going on? Why was she thinking all of these things?

            Legolas flinched away as if she had slapped him.

            Shame flooded through her, she shuddered and tried to breath normally against Aragorn's chest. Then she realized he was holding her and pushed herself away and scrambled to her feet, embarrassed, "I…I'm fine, I don't know what happened." 

            Aragorn stood up suddenly and peered into the woods.

            Legolas was peering into the woods, he picked up his bow and readied it, "we should go Aragorn," he glanced at Savina, "I'll keep an eye on her."

            Savina looked at her hands.

            Aragorn looked toward the sun, which was over the White Mountains, "we have about three more hours of light, we'll make it to the river and set up camp for the night, we can cross in the morning."

            Legolas nodded and fixed his eyes on Savina.

            "Well, let's get going, then," boomed Gimli in his thunderous voice.

            Aragorn turned and began striding swiftly down the path.

            Savina followed him, knowing Legolas was right behind her. She heard a queer noise and glanced into the woods, which seemed darker than before, something _was_ wrong.


	13. Wolves

            Savina turned and glanced at the horizon, it was nearly dark.

            Legolas seemed to read her thoughts, "we are almost to the river."

            "Aragorn?" Savina bit her lip, "is the forest near the river?"

            Aragorn didn't turn around, "not really, there is a flat field and sand between the forest and river."

            "Good," Savina didn't like the look of the woods or the feeling they gave her, she could just image what would come out of it at night. Suddenly shiny something on the ground caught her eye, and she bent down and picked it up.

            It was a small silver dragon that looked like it had fallen off of someone's necklace.

            Savina pulled out five of her silver hairs and began braiding them together, making a makeshift cord to put the dragon on. She strung the dragon onto the chain of hair and tied it around her neck, tucking it down the front of her tunic.

            Legolas walked next to her, "Savina, I wanted to apologize, I don't think you're a little girl-"

            "It's ok," she cut in, "I should apologize, I overreacted." She paused, "I'm sorry."

            He shook his head, "you don't need to apologize," he hesitated, "I know it isn't exactly you talking."

            She looked at him sharply, "what do you mean?"

            He looked pointedly at her vest, "that isn't a normal map. We aren't on a normal journey. You aren't yourself…none of us are."

            Savina felt a lump in her throat, she wondered how she could have been so angry with him and hated him so much. He was right, she wasn't herself at all. She watched him out of the corner of her eye; fascinated at the way his hair shined and blew back in the light breeze. The way he walked, he barely seemed to touch the ground. He was a beautiful, beautiful creature. So humble but somehow so untouchable. He was so brave and strong, and yet she knew of his loneliness, and that he was nothing but a lonely, frightened man who knew he was going to die. He was so intriguing.

            She wondered for a moment if she was in love with him, but dismissed it immediately, she wasn't going to fall in love with the prince of Mirkwood. She wasn't in love, she was fascinated and intrigued, and that wasn't the same as love. The only man she'd ever really loved was her father, and she still loved him so much it hurt.

            Suddenly a howling noise filled the air and the sound of feet running along the path behind them.

            A pack of wolves appeared, but not just any wolves, the largest and scariest wolves Savina had ever seen. There were six of them and they were large with scraggly black fur and red eyes, their mouths hung open to reveal two-inch long fangs. As they drew closer, Legolas made a disgusted noise, drew his bow, and muttered, "zombie wolves."

            Savina could see them clearly now, they were quite dead, with patches of fur falling out and a horrid stench. Unsure what to do, she drew her sword and waited.

            Aragorn drew his sword slowly, almost lazily, and faced the zombie wolves.

            Gimli covered his mouth and gagged, then held his axe ready.

            By the time the wolves were near them, Legolas had already shot three of them in the head and they were left, twitching, on the path. Aragorn decapitated one of them with one great sweep of his sword and Gimli split the head of another open. The last one jumped toward Savina.

            She froze, the stench making her dizzy, and sliced feebly at the wolf, only succeeding in cutting off its ear. It sank its teeth into the very bottom of her tunic and began pulling at her. Gagging, she hacked at its head until Aragorn cut its head off with one broad slice. 

            Savina stumbled away from the corpse in horror, still gagging, "will they stay dead?"

            Aragorn wiped the black blood off of his sword onto the grass, "they should, most of them die when you behead them or shoot them in the head."

            Legolas was staring at her, "it didn't bite you, did it?"

            Savina glanced down at the torn bottom of her tunic, "no, it just grabbed onto my shirt and pulled at it."

            Gimli grunted, "that wasn't just any old pack of zombie wolves, they were looking for something. Otherwise that wolf would have gone straight for your throat."

            Savina shifted uncomfortably, "what would they want?"

            Aragorn sheathed his sword, "undoubtedly they were after the map."

            "It could have killed me and still taken the map."

            Aragorn gazed at her mildly for a moment, "then maybe it was after you." He squinted at the horizon, "we are about twenty minutes from the river."

            "The Great River?" Savina asked, she'd always wanted to see it, though not under such circumstances.

            "No," Aragorn began walking, with Savina, Legolas, and Gimli falling into step behind him, "it's more of a creek that swells during the rainy season, but it's large enough to call a river."

            Twenty minutes later they emerged from the rapidly darkening forest path to a broad field.

            Savina breathed a sigh of relief and looked over her shoulder into the woods, tempted to stick her tongue out at them.

            They crossed the field and came to a thin strip of fine white sand along the edge of the river, Aragorn stopped and glanced around, "we'll sleep here." He put his pack on the ground, pulled out a blanket, and stretched it out on the ground.

            Savina copied him, pulling out her wool blanket and setting it on the ground. She noticed that her black cloak was now in her bag and thanked her mother silently, she would have forgotten it. She took it out and slung it over her shoulders, it was getting kind of chilly.

            Aragorn started a fire, then lay down and shut his eyes.

            Legolas had laid out his blanket, but was pacing back and forth, looking into the woods and back at Aragorn, "aren't we going to keep watch?"

            "No," Aragorn yawned, "they aren't going to bother us tonight."

            Savina lay down on her blanket and covered herself with her cloak, hoping Aragorn was right. She watched Legolas pace for a moment and listened to Gimli, who was already asleep, snore and grunt in his sleep. 

            Aragorn spoke without opening his eyes, "Legolas, you are as tired as the rest of us, go to sleep."

            Legolas lay down on his blanket and was silent, but Savina knew he was wide-awake, listening.

            Savina felt groggy and tired, her eyelids felt like they weighed ten pounds each. She started to think about her father, but in a few moments she was asleep.


	14. Archery

            "Savina," said a quiet voice.

            Savina yawned and sat up.

            Aragorn was sitting on the ground next to her, pushing something warm into her hands, "eat it."

            "What is it?" she mumbled groggily.

            "The best damn fish I've ever tasted," boomed Gimli.

            She ate the fish. 

It was excellent.

            After she was finished she stood up and stretched her legs. It was still very early in the morning, probably five or six, and kind of chilly. Shivering, she tied her cloak around her shoulders and looked around for Legolas.

            A splashing sound caught her attention and she turned to see Legolas ankle deep in the lake, with a small fishing spear in his hand, no shoes on, and his pants rolled up, and Gimli standing on the shore, watching him with interest.

            As she watched, Legolas speared a fish and tossed it to Aragorn, who stuck a stick through it and held it over the fire.

            Legolas noticed her awake and nodded to her, "sleep well?"

            She nodded and he went back to his fishing.

            Gimli clomped over to her and looked at her, then reached into his pocket and pulled something small out, "I usually use this for my beard, when I get a chance, but you can have it." He handed her something and stomped back to the edge of the river.

            Savina looked down and found herself holding a small comb made out of black, obsidian-like stone. It was obviously of Dwarven craft, with a thick, stout handle with a row of three rubies in it. She thought it was beautiful. She brushed out her hair, wondering how she could have forgotten to bring her own brush, which was sitting on her dresser at home. 

            Aragorn had taken out a small stone and was sharpening his sword, running the stone along the edge of the blade.

            Legolas waded out of the water, dried his feet, and pulled his boots on. He noticed Savina watching him and smiled uncertainly.

            Savina sat down next to him and smiled at him.

            He smiled at her, "how do you feel today?"

            "Better than I though I would have," she replied, then looked at him, "how do _you_ feel?"

            Legolas' smile faded a little, "we're closer to Mordor," he said slowly, "I feel…like I'm dying," he trailed off and looked across the river and the forest, and beyond that, the mountains.

            Savina felt a pain in her head, much less than before, but still a stab of pain. And then her father spoke again.

            "_I'm dying, Savina!_"

            The pain was gone.

            Savina shook her head and looked at Legolas, but he hadn't even noticed.

            He was gazing at the mountains with a faraway look in his eyes.

            Suddenly Savina felt a desperate need to do something for him, he looked so sad, so far from everything he loved. His eyes looked so empty and doomed. She glanced around and spotted his longbow and quiver of arrows sitting on the ground next to him. "Legolas," she began, "could you…could you teach me archery?"

            He looked absolutely delighted, "of course!" He sprang to his feet and flung his arrows over his shoulder and picked up his longbow.

            Savina got to her feet, a small grin on her face. It was good to see him genuinely happy looking. She followed him to the middle of the field, facing the forest.

            "First you have to learn how to hold it," he took her left hand and placed it on the bow, then put an arrow in her right hand. "Now fit the little notch in the end of the arrow on to the string, level with your left hand – no, a little lower, that's it. Wrap you pointer finger around the string directly above the arrow, wait, you're moving the arrow, there you go." He paused for a breath, "now pull back, but don't let go."

            Savina pulled back with her pointer finger, this was way harder than it looked.

            Legolas bit his lip and studied her, then shook his head, "you're standing wrong, stand a bit sideways with your right foot back a step, no, that's too sideways." He stepped up to her, grabbed her by the hips, and moved her to the correct position.

            "Now what do I do?" Savina asked, hardly daring to breath for the chance that she would lose her position.

            He surveyed her, then stepped behind her and put his hands over hers, "you want both of your hands to be level with your shoulders and with each other. When you pull back, pull straight along your shoulder," slowly, he pulled her right hand back to show her, "see?"

            Savina felt dizzy and distracted. Here she was, in the middle of a field, with this beautiful creature standing so close to her that she could feel his warm breath against her ear. She looked at her left hand; with his larger hand over it…it was beautiful. She could hardly breath. She shook her head, feeling foolish and glad Legolas couldn't read minds.

            Legolas tapped her right hand with his finger, "keep this position," then he put his finger under her chin, "always keep your chin parallel to your arrow." He moved over a little so that his face was above her left shoulder and moved her face toward him.

            For one beautiful, horrible moment, Savina thought he was going to kiss her.

            "Always keep your nose pointed at your target and your eyes on your target." He glanced behind him at the forest, "what do you want to aim for?"

            Savina tried to tear her eyes away from him, but she couldn't, he was mesmerizing.

            "Savina," he began in a soft voice, as if he were trying to wake her.

            She snapped to attention and looked at the forest, "that tree, I'll aim for that tree right there."

            He nodded and stepped back to check that she still held the right position. "Ok, now move the whole bow up and down until you feel like you're in the right place, it should be sort of instinctive. When you hit the spot, let go with you right hand."

            Feeling kind of stupid, Savina looked at the tree and moved the bow to face it; she didn't feel very instinctive at the moment. She took a deep breath and tried to focus, then let go.

            The arrow went whistling across the field, going nowhere near the tree she had aimed for, and disappeared into the woods.

            Savina looked up at Legolas, "I'm sorry, I can go get it if you want-"

            Legolas waved his hand, "don't worry about it, do you want to try again?"

            She shook her head, "no, that's ok, but thank you for trying to teach me."

            "You did well, it was only your first shot," he paused and looked at her solemnly, "thank you. You," he looked in the direction the arrow had disappeared, "sometimes when I'm around you, I think maybe I won't die in Mordor after all."

            "I don't think you will either," Savina said quietly.

            "Legolas!"

            They turned and saw Aragorn waving to them, "we have to get going!"

            Legolas turned to her again, "you have saved me in so many ways, I-"

            "Legolas!"

            Savina turned and started to walk quickly toward Aragorn, she wanted so badly to be near Legolas, half of her had wanted him to kiss her, but some part of her held her back and made her angry at him for no apparent reason. She folded up her blanket, put on her cloak, and looked to Aragorn for direction.

            Aragorn motioned to her feet, "take your shoes off and roll your pants up to your knees, we're wading across the river."


	15. Goblins

            Savina dipped one foot into the river and snatched it back immediately, it was freezing! She took a deep breath and stepped into the river, she had to hurry, Aragorn was already on the other side. She squealed and hurried across.

            Aragorn looked at her with a small smile on his face, "cold?"

            "Freezing!" She corrected as she dried off of her feet and pushed them into her soft leather boots, still shivering.

            Legolas and Gimli reached the shore, dried of their feet, and put on their boots.

            Aragorn stood up from the stump he was sitting on, "we're going through Stonewain Valley, we won't make it through the valley tonight, but maybe we can make it to a tavern before it's dark."

            Savina thought a tavern was a splendid idea, sleeping on the ground wasn't horrible, but it would be nice to be indoors with hot food. She stood up and followed Aragorn.

            They walked until almost seven that evening, silently, as Aragorn seemed to prefer. The path they took was a little narrower than the previous one, and clouds obscured the sun, making it look like evening almost all day. The air smelled like rain and soil and trees. It wasn't a bad walk, Savina had to admit, as long as it was, it was beautiful.

            They stopped so suddenly that Savina nearly ran into Aragorn.

            She started to ask Aragorn why they had stopped, but Legolas tapped her back to silence her. Savina turned and looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head and put his finger to his lips.

            Abruptly, Aragorn grabbed her by her cloak and pulled her sideways off of the path, into a tangle of thick bushes.

            She lay still and listened.

            Beside her, Aragorn was laying on his stomach, peering out onto the path.

            Legolas had pushed Gimli into the bushes and crouched down near him, his eyes narrowed.

            Silence.

            Savina's leg began to tingle unpleasantly, what a time for her leg to fall asleep. She started to change position, but Legolas grabbed her arm tightly and shook his head at her.

            Silence.

            It was an eerie silence, Gimli was breathing so quietly he must have been holding his breath.

            Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed into Savina's forehead, she closed her eyes, this time she was going to fight it. She tried to concentrate, to focus on something that would tie her to herself and the fact that she was sitting in the bushes somewhere in Stonewain Valley. She didn't want to hear the screeching or her father's voice. She didn't want to see him tortured. She didn't want a wave of feelings that weren't hers to wash over her and make her say things she didn't mean and would never even think of.

            She drew in a deep breath, frantically searching for something to think about.

            His hand.

            Savina became aware of the warmth on her arm and realized Legolas hadn't moved his hand away, he was still gripping her arm tightly.

            Her head was throbbing with pain, the screeching sound exploded in her head.

            She was going to fight it, she had to fight it, she couldn't pass out, couldn't let it take control of her, couldn't let it…

            The screeching sound was becoming steadily quieter.

            _Legolas is holding my arm, keeping me here where I belong. I am Savina. He is Legolas; I can feel his hand on my arm. He is here, he's holding me here, you can't take me…_

            The pain was gone.

            Savina breathed a silent sigh of relief. She couldn't believe he had actually fought it. She hadn't heard her father, hadn't seen anything, she couldn't feel rage coursing through her body. She had won the battle. Her happiness dampened a little, winning the battle didn't mean she would win the war.

            Suddenly a new sound filled her ears.

            Footsteps, many of them, echoing loudly on the path.

            She couldn't see through the bushes but she could hear harsh voices talking in another language, she paused, it was Goblin. Her eyes narrowed, she only knew a little Goblin, but she could decipher the words, "girl" and "lost".

            Savina turned her head to look at Legolas, startled to see that he was watching her intently, his face thoughtful.

            The Goblin footsteps and voices faded into the distance.

            Aragorn waited for a moment more, then climbed out of the bushes and turned to help Savina up.

            Savina took his hand and asked quietly, "did you understand them?"

            Aragorn suddenly looked a tired, "yes."

            Legolas slipped silently out of the bushes, "what were they talking about?"

            Behind them, Gimli was trying to untangle himself, swearing under his breath.

            Aragorn looked down the way they had gone, "they're looking for us."

            Legolas shrugged and turned to help Gimli out of the bush.

            Savina looked at Aragorn, "_all_ of us?"

            Aragorn studied her, "we stand as one, what happens to one, happens to all."

            Feeling tears in her eyes, Savina turned and quickly brushed them away, pretending to be fixing her pack.

            Legolas pulled Gimli out of the bush and brushed him off, picking a twig out of his beard and dusting dirt off of his elbow, "oh, shut up, you're fine."

            Aragorn glanced at them, "we should reach a tavern soon, we're stopping for the night."

            Legolas hesitated, "are you sure that is wise?"

            "No," Aragorn half-smiled, "but I think we can take a few Goblins if we need to, don't you?"

            A thin smile stretched across Legolas' face, he chuckled, "quite."


	16. Tika, Tasselhoff, and the Tavern

            "We're here."

            The sudden sound of Aragorn's voice startled Savina; they had been walking silently for about an hour.

            Savina stood on tiptoe and looked over Aragorn's shoulder; she could just make out a wooden tavern with a sign that said, "Peter's Tavern, Kender Not Welcome." The tavern had a few windows that glowed brightly from the lights inside in the rapidly falling darkness. Wondering idly what Kender were, Savina followed Aragorn to the door.

            Legolas slipped to one of the windows and glanced into the tavern, then looked at Aragorn and nodded, "not a Goblin in sight."

            Aragorn nodded and knocked on the door.

            A pretty young girl about Savina's age with bright red hair and freckles opened the door. She surveyed them quickly, them her face broke into a bright smile, "hello, my name is Tika, please, come in."

            She led them into the tavern, which was filled with tables, benches, and firelight.

            Savina felt a stab of homesickness; it didn't look much different than the tavern she had been cleaning when Aragorn had knocked on the door and changed her life.

            Tike led them to a booth around a few corners and near the back of the tavern, which was sort of chattering enthusiastically, "the tavern is usually much busier than this," she paused and glanced around with a mournful expression at the nine or ten other customers, most of them human, except for a pair of Dwarves in the corner and a few elves near the door. Tika sighed, "it's just that we've had Goblins in here for the last few days, and no one likes to be around when Goblins are out and about, foul creatures, they are." She stopped and motioned them into the booth.

            Aragorn stood aside to led Savina slide into the booth first, "Goblins?"

            Tika nodded, "yes, they said they were looking for an elf girl…" she trailed off as her eyes fell on Savina, "with silver hair. I said I would keep my eye out for her."

            Savina bit her lip and tried to look as though she had no idea what Tika was talking about.

            Legolas slid into the booth across from Savina, looking uncomfortable.

            Gimli plunked down next to Legolas and looked up at Tika.

            Tika gazed at Savina, "obviously, you're the one they are looking for." She leaned across the table and smiled at Savina, "but don't worry, I hate Goblins, just because I saw you doesn't mean they have to."

            Savina managed a weak smile.

            Aragorn sat down and rubbed his eyes.

            "Your lucky, the last of the Goblins had just left an hour or so before you came, they said they weren't coming back and paid what they owed to the bar," Tika shuddered, "I'll get you something to eat and drink," she glanced at Gimli, "we just got a shipment of Dwarven spirits, I assume you'll want some."

            Gimli brightened noticeably, "thank you."

            Tike smiled, "what will the rest of you have?"

            Legolas and Aragorn both ordered Ale and Savina asked for a Mootsi, which is a half-ale, half-juice drink.

            Savina leaned back in the booth and closed her eyes; she was tired but too tense to sleep. She needed to get up and walk a bit, even though they had been walking all day. She turned to Aragorn, "excuse me, I'll be back in a moment."

            Aragorn stood up, "don't leave the tavern."

            She nodded and stood up, pulling her cloak straight and pushing her hair back out of her eyes. She walked slowly, turning a corner, out of sight of the companions. As she turned another corner she nearly bumped into Tika, who was coming around the corner with a tray in her hands.

            Tika looked at her surprise, "don't you want your drink?"

            "Just put it on the table, I'm only going for a short walk, just to be alone for a moment."

            Tika hesitated, then handed her the Mootsi, "there are some benches over by the fireplace near the door where you can sit, I'll tell your friends where you are." She started to go, then paused, "oh, watch out, I think there is a Kender near the fireplace, my boss, Otik, forbids them from coming in here, but I always feel kind of bad for them."

            Savina nodded and took a sip of her drink. She found the fireplace and sank down on one of the benches. She noticed a small human boy sitting at the other end of the bench, busily rummaging through one of his many packs.

            He was strange looking, with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, bright, curious brown eyes, and pointed ears. He was skinny and delicate, with swift, graceful fingers and a certain innocence surrounding him.

            Suddenly, he stopped his rummaging and looked up at her, "hello!"

            Savina stared at him for a moment, taken aback, then replied uncertainly, "uh, hi."

            Before she knew it he was wringing her hand, "my name is Tasselhoff Burrfoot, what's yours? Most people call me Tas, you can, too. Golly, you're an elf; I've never seen an elf with black eyes. Did you see the Goblins earlier? I think they were looking for an elf, probably not you." He stopped and wrinkled his nose, "I didn't like those Goblins much, I was trying to be friendly and when one of them dropped him dagger I picked it up for him, then they all started yelling at me. Their breath was horrible; they didn't seem to appreciate it much when I told them so." He paused and looked at Savina, who was staring at him, speechless, "what did you say your name was?"

            "Savina."

            "That's a pretty name, but then, elves always have nice names, I knew an elf names Laurana once, she was really pretty with big blue eyes and blonde hair. She married Tanis Half-Elven. Did you know that Tanis is the only elf ever known to grow a beard? I thought it looked horrible on him, but everyone else thought it was really something." He stopped, picked up his pack, and up-ended it.

            A strange assortment of things fell out, Savina had to move closer to see. There was a few compasses, a half-eaten apple, a few whole apples, a black leather glove, numerous rings, bracelets, pins, and necklaces, a few small daggers, a withered claw that looked like it came from a lizard of some sort, a dozen or so handkerchiefs with different initials on them, an arrow, a small flute, a chipped blue cup, several money purses of different fabrics, a few loose gold coins, and a great quantity of folded up paper.

            "What is all of this?" Savina asked curiously.

            Tas waved his small hand dismissively, "just things people have dropped, I'll give everything back when I see them again." He snickered and picked up a small dagger with a black handle, "the human with the blue cloak dropped this."

            Sudden realization flooded through her mind, "you're a thief!"

            Tas' small face contorted in shock and pain, as if she had offended her beyond belief, "I am not a thief, how dare you…" he paused and added proudly, "I am a Kender."

            "But all of these things are stolen," Savina gestured to the pile.

            "No they aren't," Tas argued, "these things were _dropped_," he said clearly, as if explaining why 2 + 2 = 4.

            "Dropped into your hand," Savina snorted, starting to get up. Then she noticed something that made her sit down again. She snatched a small, silver dragon attached to a silver cord made of her hair out of the pile, "this is mine!"

            Tas smiled at her, "I'm glad you reminded me, I was just about to return that to you."

            She felt inside her vest for her map and found it gone, when had he had time to take it from her?

            Tas was gathering "his" belongings back into his pack, humming merrily.

            Savina crossed her arms and stood up, "Tas."

            He looked at her innocently, "hmm?"

            She held out her hand.

            "Oh," he produced the map, with its black ribbon, from up his left sleeve, "I was just holding it so you wouldn't lose it."

            "Uh huh," Savina snatched the map back and stuck it into her vest, "did I drop anything else?"

            Tas pouted, sticking out his bottom lip, "no."

            "Nothing?"

            "No!"

            Savina bent down to pick up her drink, planning on going back to her table, when she heard Tas make an odd sound. Confused, she glanced up at him.

            His eyes were wide with surprise, "watch out!" He shouted.

            "Huh?" Savina turned her head to see what was behind her. She opened her mouth to scream, but didn't have time before the blow fell.


	17. The Man in the Blue Cloak

            Savina groaned as the figure smacked her hard across the face. Her drink dropped from her hand and clattered to the floor, sending Mootsi in all directions.

            She stumbled back, slipping in her spilled drink and knocking into Tasselhoff, who was howling loudly. Savina drew her sword and turned to face her attacker, the human man with the blue cloak.

            He smirked at her, looking amused that she thought she could use a sword. Then he swayed on his feet and belched…he was drunk. He swayed again and pointed at Tas, who was cowering, "that little thief took my…" he seemed to forget for a moment what he was talking about, then he finished, "my dagger!"

            Tas glared at him angrily, "I'm not a thief, I'm a Kender!"

            The man in the blue cloak shrugged, "same thing, you slimy little bastard, give me back my dagger."

            Suddenly, the anger left Tas' face, he coolly reached into his pack and pulled the dagger out, "you want it?" He unsheathed it and threw it, with deadly precision, straight into the man's stomach.

            As the dagger plunged into his stomach, he doubled over and screamed in pain.

            At the same moment, Aragorn and Tika came running around the corner. Aragorn had his sword in his hand and Tika was carrying an empty tray.

            Savina gaped at the man in blue, then looked at Tas, who was once again looking like a mischievous, innocent child, "Tas," she choked, "you killed that man."

            Tas sneered, "I did not!" He pointed to the man, "he's wearing chain mail, all the dagger did was knock the wind out of him, he'll have a hell of a bruise, but not a single drop of blood." The childlike smile returned to his face, "hello, Tika."

            Tika smiled weakly and helped the man in the blue cloak, who was considerably more sober, to his feet. She pointed to the door, and the man nodded and left, leaving his dagger on the floor. Tika shook her head and disappeared around the corner.

            Tas slid up to Aragorn, chattering excitedly, "wow, you're a ranger aren't you? My name is Tasselhoff Burrfoot, from Kendermore. You can call me Tas, Savina does. You remind me of my friend, Caramon, he's a warrior. His twin brother is Raistlin Majere, do you know him? He's a black robe mage. Do you know him? That's a neat sword, can I hold it?"

            Aragorn put his hand on the Kender's forehead and held him at arm's length, "I don't want to drop anything, Master Burrfoot, I'm sure you know what I mean."

            Tas coughed and stepped back, then brightened, "did you see that man smack Savina, it was horrible!" Despite it being so horrible, he looked absolutely delighted.

            Aragorn frowned and turned Savina's cheek toward the light, "are you ok?"

            She rubbed her cheek, "yeah, it didn't hurt that much."

            Legolas came around the corner, looking concerned; he took one look at the red hand mark on Savina's face and stopped, "who did this?"

            Tas bounced up to him, "another elf!"

            Legolas frowned at the Kender, "you're a Kender, aren't you?"

            From the look on his face, you'd have thought he'd just received the nicest compliment on the planet, "yes, my name is Tasselhoff-"

            "Are you ok?" Legolas pushed past the Kender and examined Savina's cheek.

            "I'm fine," she rubbed her cheek again, and realizing she was still holding her sword, she slipped it back into it's sheath.

            Tika returned with a rag and put it over the spilled Mootsi, "would you like another?"

            Savina hesitated, "I'm really sorry about the mess, I'll clean it up."

            "Don't worry about it," Tika said, waving her hand.

            Suddenly a movement behind Legolas caught her eye, "Tasselhoff," she called warningly.

            Tas looked at her from under Legolas' elbow, "yeah?"

            Legolas moved away, looking annoyed.

            "What did he drop?" Savina asked.

            Tas produced five arrows, a ring, and a dagger from various pockets, packs, and up his sleeves, "just thought I'd pick those up for you," he said to Legolas as he handed them back.

            Legolas took them with a wry smile, "thank you."

            Tika crossed her arms and looked at them, "would you like rooms for the night?"

            Savina and Legolas looked at Aragorn, who kept his gaze on Tika.

            Gimli clomped around the corner, "we better be getting rooms for the night."

            Aragorn shrugged, "I guess so."

            Tika showed them to their rooms, Savina and Aragorn each had a small room of their own and Legolas and Gimli shared a room. 

            Savina stood in the hall and watched her companions disappearing into their rooms; she opened the door of her own room and went in, sighing and closing the door behind her. She sat down on the bed and looked around, it seemed like so long ago that she had slept in a bed, even though it had only been two days.

            She took off her boots and sat back against the pillow.

            There was knocking at the door and she heard Tika's voice, "I brought food for you."

            Savina opened the door and studied the red head thoughtfully, "thank you so much for everything, Tika, I will remember your kindness."

            Tika blushed and shoved the tray into her hands, "you're more than welcome, my room is at the end of the hall if you need anything."

            Smiling, Savina closed the door and set the tray down. The tray contained a bowl of steaming stew, a cup of blackberries, a basket with strawberries, a half-loaf of bread, and another Mootsi.

            Savina was about to pick up a piece of bread when she heard a sound at her door, then soft knocking.

            Thinking it was Tika again, she opened the door.

            Legolas stood in the hallway, looking annoyed, but he smiled when he saw her, "can I come in?"

            "Uh sure," she stood back to let him in.

            He took a seat at the foot of her bed and looked at her.

            Savina crossed her arms and leaned against the door, staring back at him.

            Silence.

            "How is your shoulder-"

            "Is your cheek ok-"

            They had begun to speak at the same time.

            Both of them stopped and looked away, awkward.

            Savina spoke again, "is your shoulder mending?"

            Legolas moved his arm experimentally, "yes, it's fine. Just aches a little."

            "Oh…"

            He nodded, "yeah…"

            She laughed and sat down on the foot of the bed next to him, "well, isn't this awkward?"

            Legolas laughed, "a bit."

            Nothing Savina had ever experienced could have prepared her for what happened next.


	18. Paralysis

Note From Author: I am SO sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like to. I started school this week and I've been really busy. However, this particular story is more than half done, and I will faithfully keep writing until I have finished. Updates will be as often as I can, probably three or four chapters on a regular week. Thank you so much for faithfully reading my material. I have been writing a few poems, more will be up soon. They aren't great, poetry was never my strength, but I've been told they aren't bad either. Now, back to the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Savina sat motionless, hardly daring to breathe, close to Legolas. She wanted this, didn't she?

            Legolas looked at his hands, "I admit that I didn't want you to come on this journey with us."

            Savina looked at him sharply, what was he trying to say?

            He continued, "but I am glad you came after all."

            Pain, slight at first, then steadily getting worse, erupted in her head.

            Legolas didn't notice, he was still looking at his hands, "I have been so isolated from everything, even before I joined the Fellowship." He chuckled, then was abruptly silent.

            Savina tried to shut her eyes against the pain, but she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Her entire body was numb and paralyzed. She tried to scream, tried to open her mouth, tried to get her lips to form the words, "help me," but she couldn't move.

            Suddenly Legolas looked at her, his voice quieter, "I'd forgotten what it was like to care for someone in…in a way different than friendship."

            She was hardly paying attention, fighting to regain control of her body.

            Abruptly, she felt her body relax, her head turn toward Legolas, and her mouth curve into a smile.

            Legolas leaned toward her, his voice low, "these past few days have been…insane, but," he paused and put his hand on her cheek, "I just wanted to tell you that I've been watching you these last few days, and…" He leaned toward her.

            Savina could feel his hand caressing her cheek, could feel the warmth from his body, but she couldn't move. Then her body began to move again, on its own accord. Her arms slid around his neck, as if to kiss his back, but then her hands settled around his neck and began to squeeze.

            Choking, Legolas pulled back and pried her hands off of his neck, looking confused and hurt.

            She could move again.

            Savina looked down at her hands in amazement, she could move again, then, she looked up at Legolas.

            He was rubbing his neck and stared at her in horror.

            "Legolas," she jumped to her feet, "I…I didn't do it, I don't know what happened, I was paralyzed and I could move, then my body started moving against my control-" she reached out to him.

            He shrank away from her.

            She could feel tears burning in her eyes, "you have to believe me, it wasn't me! I got a pain in my head and then I couldn't move-" She stepped toward him, cornering him between her bed and the wall.

            Legolas was still rubbing his neck, though she hadn't squeezed that long or that hard.

            Savina grabbed his arm, "please!"

            Shuddering, Legolas jerked his arm away from her as he if had been burned and tried to push past her.

            Desperately, Savina half-tackled him onto the bed, trying to pin him. She knew he was twice as strong as she was, but she wasn't thinking clearly. She succeeded in pushing him onto his back on the bed and sitting on top of him.

            He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to push her off, but he only succeeded in pushing her up a little bit, she clung to him. Suddenly his eyes fell on something at her neck and he gasped.

            She glanced down; her silver dragon had fallen out from her tunic and was shining against her neck.

            Legolas snatched it from her neck, breaking the cord of fine hair that held it, "what is this?"

            "I found it."

            "So you put it on?"

            "Well, yes, it's just a necklace."

            Legolas snorted, "this could be anything, it could be a token of evil." He paused; "maybe this is what made you…" he trailed off and looked at her, as if wondering if she really hadn't had control of her body.

            "I didn't do it!"

            He nodded and looked down at the small, harmless-looking dragon. Seeming to realize he was still holding it, he tossed it onto the bed as if it were something foul. "We should tell Aragorn."

            Suddenly a sound at the window made them both jump.


	19. Tasselhoff, The Necklace, And The Sketch

            Legolas made his way silently to the window, a dagger in his hand.

            Savina, not knowing what else to do, stood there, staring at the window. It was completely dark outside; she couldn't see anything beyond the windowsill. 

            Silently as a cloud floating across the sky, Legolas stood next to the window, threw it open with a loud bang, and pulled a small, struggling figure into the room by his ponytail.

            "Tasselhoff?" Savina stared at the small Kender, who was only a little over four feet tall.

            Tas glared at Legolas, who was still hanging onto the long brown ponytail at the top of his head, "you're…pulling…my…hair…out!" he gasped as he tried to squirm out of Legolas' grasp.

            Legolas frowned down at the Kender, "what were you doing outside of Savina's window?"

            "Nothing-Ow!" he squealed as Legolas yanked his hair warningly.

            "Legolas, stop pulling his hair," Savina felt bad for the little Kender.

            Legolas let go of the ponytail and caught hold of his thin shoulders, "what were you doing?"

            Tasselhoff will still trying to worm his way away from Legolas, "let me go! Usually elves are way nicer than this, you're rotten!" His teeth chattered as Legolas shook him slightly.

            Savina stepped between Legolas and Tasselhoff, "please, Legolas, I will deal with him."

            Legolas gave her a dark look and mumbled something, then slipped back against the wall and crossed his arms, staring at the Kender darkly.

            Giving Legolas an angry scowl, Tas tried to straighten his hair and green tunic.

            "Tas," Savina bent and looked the Kender in the eye, "what were you doing?"

            "I just wanted to talk to you, I tired to go up the stairs but Otik saw me and got mad and threw me out, he hates Kender, don't know why," he paused thoughtfully, "I was thinking I would have to wait around until tomorrow, then I saw ivy growing up the side of the tavern, so I climbed it-"

            "You climbed _ivy_?" Legolas snorted from his place against the wall.

            "Yes," Tas scowled at him, then turned back to Savina, "so I climbed the ivy and was about to knock on your window when suddenly it came open and _he_," he glared at Legolas, "was yanking me around by my hair."

            Legolas gave a grunt of disbelief.

            Savina shot him a dirty look, "Tas, why did you need to talk to me?"

            "Because," he rummaged into one of his pouches, then pulled out a piece of paper, "I found this."

            Savina took it and unfolded it, then gasped and almost dropped it.

            It was a sketch of her.

            In the sketch, she was wearing a dark gown and standing near a table with a both arms raised and a dagger clasped between her hands. On the table lay Legolas, looking peaceful as if he were sleeping.

            Tas was speaking again, "one of the Goblins had a pouch hanging at his side, I think he was their leader, he was the one giving all the commands. Anyway, he brushed up against me in the tavern and dropped his whole pouch, can you believe it, it just came off of his belt. I was going to return it to him, but they left before I could. So I thought I would look inside and I found that."

            Legolas strode foreword, "what is it?"

            Wordlessly, Savina handed him the paper.

            He looked at it, his face emotionless, then crumpled it in his fist, "it means nothing…" he stared at Savina as if she had drawn it, hurt and pain and anger in his eyes. Then his eyes clouded over and turned cold, "perhaps we shouldn't…I will go tell Aragorn about both the drawing and the necklace."

            "Necklace?" Tas brightened, "what necklace?"

            Savina glanced at the necklace, which was lying on the bed where Legolas had dropped it.

            Before anyone could stop him, Tas snatched it up and examined it, dancing away from Legolas the whole time, "oh, I've seen this before, I took it from a tall man dressed in a black cloak, actually, I don't know if it was really a man, he had a horrible hissing voice. I was in Dubin and he ran into me on the street, this necklace sort of fell off of him, so I kept it in case I ever saw him again."

            Legolas stared at the Kender, then looked at Savina, who was staring at the Kender in disbelief as well.

            Tas hesitated, noting their grave faces, then continued, "he grabbed me by my neck and took it back, hissing at me the whole time, I think he said something about needed it for his master's doing or something. I saw him once more, on the way here to Stonewain Valley, but I kept my distance. I didn't like him much." Tas wrinkled his nose at the thought.

            Savina pointed at the necklace, "do you know anything else about the necklace Tas?"

            Tas looked down at it thoughtfully for a moment, "it's made by Orcs. It's not very old. And…hold on," he plunged his hand into one of his pouches, "Raistlin taught me this," he tossed a fistful of sand onto the necklace and said, "ribisi lashalisi!"

            The necklace glowed blue.

            "It's magical, it has some sort of spell or magic connected to it," Tas finished triumphantly.

            Legolas stared at him, surprised and impressed, "how do you know all of this?"

            Tas shrugged, "I've picked up on things over the years. I remember almost everything I hear or see."

            Savina stared at him, "over the years? How old are you?"

            "Well, let's see…" he trailed off for a moment, "four hundred and nineteen next month."

            Savina's jaw dropped, "how…"

            "Kender live quite a long time," Legolas said quietly. Then he held out his hand for the necklace, "I have to show these to Aragorn."

            Tas handed him the necklace and Legolas disappeared, shutting the door quietly behind him.

            Savina sank down on the bed, what exactly was going on here? She glanced up, remembering Tas was still in the room.

            Tas was looking at her thoughtfully, "are you and Legolas in love?"

            "What?"

            Tas shrugged, "I've seen you look at each other."

            "Well aren't you observant?" Savina mumbled, "no, we aren't, nor do I think we ever will be."

            "Why not?"

            Savina stared at him, then shrugged, "it's just not going to happen, and it shouldn't, he's the prince of Mirkwood-"

            "A prince? Wow."

            "And I'm nothing."

            Tas shook his head, "I'm just a Kender, so you don't have to listen, but I think you're too nice to be nothing."

            Savina lifted her head and smiled at him, "thank you, Tas." Then she continued, without losing her smile, "please put my dagger back in my boot."

            "I was just looking at it," he said apologetically as he slipped it back into her boot.

            "I know," she yawned.

            Tas noticed her yawn, "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he slipped one foot out the window and was gone.

            Savina stood up and leaned out the window, but she couldn't see Tas at all, so she sighed, shut the window, and climbed into bed. She lay staring at the ceiling for a moment, then was fast asleep.

            She didn't hear Tasselhoff yelp in pain on the ground below her window, or hear her window creak open.


	20. A Visitor In The Night

            The hooded figure climbed noiselessly into the room and stood above Savina. It held no weapon, and made no threatening move. It simply stood above her and studied her.

            She stirred and rolled over, apparently having a dream of some sort.

            The creature bent over her suddenly and laid a black-gloved hand on her forehead. It murmured quiet words and straightened up, looking toward the door. 

            Savina sat up suddenly, staring around her room. She wasn't sure what had woken her up. Then she saw the tall, dark figure standing at the side of her bed. Without thinking, she kicked the figure squarely in the stomach and scrambled to her feet, and opened her mouth to scream.

            Surprised by her kick, the figure stumbled back and grunted. As she opened her mouth, it raised its hands and uttered quite words…and she froze.

            She couldn't move. It had happened again. She couldn't control her body.

            The hooded figure laughed, a dry, raspy laugh, and crooked it fingers slightly, "did you get my picture? Did the Kender give it to you? How do you like it? I hope you like it because it tells of the future."

            She couldn't breathe. Savina fought to draw a breath, but her body was disobeying her. It felt like her lungs were being smashed.

            Then the pressure was gone.

            Savina dropped to her knees, panting and looked up at the dark figure, "who are you?"

            There was a quiet hiss, but the creature did not answer.

            Her body went rigid against her will and she felt herself stand up and move to stand in front of the creature.

            "I'm someone you knew once long ago…well physically I am anyway." It reached out with one hand and stroked her cheek, "you've grown quite beautiful."

            Savina felt vomit rise in her throat, she tried to jerk away, to reach out and strike the hand away, but she couldn't move. Then her arm twitched and rose slowly. Triumph flooded through her body, _she'd_ moved her arm.

            The creature drew in a sharp breath and fell back a step, "you're stronger than I realized."

            She could move again.

            She lunged foreword and tackled the creature, half-thinking of ripping the creature apart with her hands. 

            The figure stumbled back, reaching up to keep it's hood from falling off.

            With sudden rage she couldn't explain, Savina landed on the creature and began beating it with her fists on its face and chest, wherever she could reach. She yelled as loudly as she could, not knowing that she was screaming, "I want my father back! Where is my father?" She didn't know or care what she said or did. She threw what is possibly the most horrible temper tantrum of all time.

            The creature pushed her off, with extreme strength, and sent her stumbling across the small room into the opposite wall. The creature rose to its feet and made it's way quickly to the window.

            At the same moment the door burst open and Aragorn stood framed in the doorway, a sword in his hand. He took only a moment to take in the situation, then strode foreword and made a broad slash at the creature.

            But the creature was too fast. The sword caught its shoulder, making a small slice, but then it was gone, disappeared out of the window, into the night.

            Savina got to her feet, her legs shakings and her head throbbing from where she'd hit it against the wall.

            Aragorn shut the window and turned to look at her silently.

            Legolas stood in the doorway, his eyes darting from Savina, to the window, to Aragorn. "What has gone on here?"

            Savina rubbed the back of her head, "that damned cloaked creature came in through my window and…" she trailed off and shook her head, she thought of what the creature had said about the drawing telling the future, she couldn't tell them that.

            "And what?" Legolas stepped toward her, surveying her anxiously, "did it hurt you?"

            Aragorn leaned out the window, then slammed it shut and sheathed his sword.

            "It…it didn't hurt me," Savina replied slowly, "I woke up and it was standing over my bed, I kicked it in the stomach and tried to scream but it raised it's hands and muttered something and I couldn't move. I couldn't move, and it could have killed me, but it didn't, it stroked my cheek and told me I had grown beautiful." Savina paused, "I fought it and," she managed a weak smile, "I won. I moved my arm even though I was under its spell. That seemed to surprise it," she chuckled, "it was also sort of surprised when I bodily tackled it."

            Legolas was not amused. He frowned and looked at Aragorn, "I wonder why it was in her room, do you think it wanted to kill her?"

            Aragorn shook his head, "it could have killed her twice if it had wanted to," he paused, studying her, "it wants her for something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, Savina recognized it as the sketch Tas had given her. He stared down at it thoughtfully, then crumpled it up and stuffed it into his pocket.

            Legolas' blue eyes darkened, "that's it, we can't leaving her alone anymore."

            Savina sat down with a thump on her bed and put her aching head in her hands, she hated how Legolas talked about her as if she were a child and as if she weren't even there. She hadn't wanted all of this when she'd decided to join the quest. She'd wanted to carry the map and get out of Dubbin, and above all, try to find her father or at least find out what had become of him. Tears burned in the corners of her eyes. Hastily, she wiped them away, promising herself that she wasn't going to cry. She hated how she always seemed to end up as the damsel in distress. From now on things were going to be different, she knew she could handle herself and she was going to prove it. Suddenly she felt someone looking at her and raised her eyes to find both Legolas and Aragorn staring at her.

            Aragorn spoke quietly, "we all need rest."

            Legolas pointed to the floor, "she can't be left alone, I'll sleep right there."

            "I don't need a guard," she said quietly.

            "Fine," Legolas said in a tone as he was convincing a small child to eat their vegetable, "then _you_ can guard _me_."

            Savina lay back and pulled the covers over her, turning to face the wall.

            There was silence for a moment, then Aragorn left and returned a moment later carrying a blanket and pillow, which he tossed to Legolas then left, shutting the door behind him.


	21. Complications

            Legolas lay his blanket out and sat down on it, all the while casting cautious looks at Savina, who remained determinedly faced away from him. At last he spoke in a quiet, sad voice, "you are angry."

            Savina kept silent, she'd never felt so puzzled in her life over anyone or anything. Legolas was everything; he was handsome, virtuous, a skilled warrior, and _a prince_. Being near him was like being drunk or just woken up from a deep sleep. But still, something held her back; something deep inside of her wouldn't let her give herself over to him. He treated her like a child half of the time and like he wanted to kiss her the other half…apparently she wasn't the only one who was confused.

            For a while the only sound was Legolas fluffing his pillow and laying down. Then he spoke again.

            "Why are you angry with me?"

            Savina thought of answering, she had every intention, but she didn't. The words simply wouldn't come out. She heard the rustle of sheets and Legolas stood up and she felt her bed move as he sat down on the edge of it.

            His voice was heavy with unhappiness, "I don't know what I have done to make you hate me…"

            She turned her head to look at him, "I don't hate you," she protested quietly.

            "If only you would tell my what troubles you…" he trailed off and looked into her eyes.

            Savina held his gaze for a moment, then turned her head away again, "you talk to Aragorn as if I'm a child you can't hear your words. But when we're alone…" she let her sentence fade.

            Legolas sighed, a quite sound, and looked at his hands, "you're right. But I never meant…" he paused and looked at her, "I'm an elf, Aragorn is a human – a ranger at that, he expects me to be strong and cold."

            "Aragorn has never been cold to me," Savina said flatly.

            Legolas stood up and began pacing the room, "I didn't mean cold, I meant cool and business-like. I'm an elf; a quiet, sensitive, art-loving and beauty-appreciating elf. I'm not used to all this traveling into doom and death and…" he stopped pacing and looked out the window, "when I'm alone with you I feel like an elf…like myself again, instead of the questing traveler I'm supposed to be."

            Savina stayed silent, she understood him perfectly, she'd often felt that way after her father disappeared, torn between the mature young woman she was supposed to be and the fun-loving girl she always had been.

            Legolas sat down on the edge of her bed again and spoke in a fierce whisper, "I may not know exactly what I am or how I feel, but I do know that…" he paused and exhaled slowly, then continued in a calmer voice, "I know that when I see you or hear your voice, I feel like…like."

            Savina sat up and turned to face him, her stomach was filled with butterflies and her heart was in her throat, but she knew what she had to do. She could feel all of his confusion and uncertainty radiating from his body…he was sitting so close to her. He needed reassurance and everything told her she needed him, too. Whatever small voice that had been holding her back was silent.

            "I don't quite know what I'm saying…I don't think I've ever been found speechless, and now I'm babbling like an idiot-"

            "Shut up," Savina said crossly as she held her index finger lightly against his lips.

            Legolas went silent and looked at her in surprise.

            Without waiting, Savina put her hand on Legolas' cheek and pulled him toward her.

            Their lips met, softly.

            Suddenly self-conscious, Savina broke the kiss and turned her head away from him.

            His voice was soft and low, "you would give me a taste of heaven and so quickly take it away?" He leaned toward her and kissed her softly on her neck, making chills run through her body.

            She turned her face toward him and he kissed her firmly, she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck.

            Legolas wrapped one arm around her waste and the other reached up to stroke her hair.

            Their kiss broke and he brushed his lips against her forehead.

            His arms tightened around her and they held each other tightly.

            Suddenly guilt overwhelmed Savina, what would Aragorn say? This was wrong, all wrong. They were companions, not lovers. They has a quest to fulfill, a quest that would not be complicated by the insecurities of an elf prince and the girlish desire of a young girl.

            She raised her head to look at Legolas and gently pushed away, "Legolas…"

            He closed his eyes as if he were feeling great pain.

            "We cannot do this," Savina said in a voice barely above a whisper, "we have to go to Mordor to save your companions, the hobbits-"

            "Merry and Pippin…" Legolas bowed his head.

            "Your love for them runs deeper than any love you could ever have for me, and I will not impose myself on that love over a silly desire. I can't. My father always spoke against such things as this."

            Legolas looked at her suddenly, "you're words ring true, you're father was a wise man," he paused, "but I cannot force my emotions to be something different."

            Savina shook her head then looked into his eyes and told the biggest lie she'd ever told, "Legolas, I do not love you."

            "Then that is it," Legolas said slowly, "I will kiss you the kiss of one you loves in vain," he kissed her softly on the forehead, then went to stand at the window, "I will guard you while you sleep."

            "Legolas, you should sleep," Savina began.

            "I will guard you while you sleep," he repeated in a louder voice.

            Savina felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest, but she thought that maybe for once she'd done the right thing. She lay down and pulled the covers up to her chin, wondering what the next day would bring.


	22. Thoughts

            Aragorn woke just before dawn and sat up quickly, then sighed. His eyes fell on the crumpled up piece of paper and necklace on the low table across the room.

            What did they mean?

            He thought of Savina, she had seemed like an ordinary girl, perhaps a little braver and kinder than some, but a girl nonetheless. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and thought about the first time he had seen her dark eyes through the peephole of the tavern. Who would have thought all of this would happen?

            Stretching and yawning, he got out of bed and picked up the piece of paper and studied it carefully…something was going on.

            He blamed himself, if he blamed anyone, it had been he, after all, who had decided to let Savina join them. But he had to wonder, if he hadn't ever even met Savina, would all these strange, dark things still be happening?

            Too many coincidences…too many things falling perfectly into place, as if they had been planned.

            Something was horribly wrong, something that nagged at the back of Aragorn's mind, something he couldn't quite figure out.

            Savina had done well, under the circumstances. She was young and naïve, but she was also brave and fiercely pure.

            Aragorn pulled on his shirt, still thinking.

            What about Legolas? Aragorn knew the prince tried to hide his weakness, his fear, his uncertainties and vulnerabilities. He saw the troubled look in the elf's eyes and heard the strained, frightened undertone in his soft voice. The prince _was_ brave, but Aragorn wished he would realize that only a fool does not have fear.

            And what of Legolas and Savina? Aragorn wasn't stupid; he saw the look on Savina's face when Legolas spoke to her. He wasn't surprised; Legolas was a beautiful creature, not to mention courageous and kind. It would be abnormal for any female not to be taken with him. But somehow he had expected more from Legolas, he had been surprised and dismayed when he noticed how Legolas eyes followed Savina and the tender looks he gave her when she wasn't looking. He hadn't expected Legolas to fall in love with the girl.

            Was it really love? Aragorn pulled on his boots. Legolas felt alone and frightened, which Aragorn understood, but he hadn't known the prince would fall into a false, desperate love. Love that was more a need for any emotion other than fear than real love. But there was doubt, Aragorn himself knew of love, of a fair Elven princess with beauty beyond imagination. It was _possible_ that Legolas and Savina were simply meant to be, and that their love was pure…but there was heavy doubt.

            Aragorn stood up and made his way to the door, he wanted to get back on the road before the sun came up.

            He reached Savina's door and paused, wondering what he would find, wondering if it had, after all, been wise to leave them in a room alone all night. Brushing aside those thoughts, he knocked softly and pushed the door open.

            Savina was curled up on the bed, he silver hair tousled and flung in all different directions. Legolas was leaning against the wall next to the window.

            "Legolas," Aragorn called softly.

            Silence, except for Savina's soft breathing.

            Aragorn walked closer to the elf and realized, with a small smile, he had fallen asleep leaning against the wall. He shook the elf gently, "Legolas."

            Legolas woke instantly; his blue eyes opened and were instantly alert. They darted to Savina, narrowed, and then looked back at Aragorn.

            Aragorn hesitated inwardly, he wasn't sure what had gone on, perhaps they had had a fight of some sort. He nodded to Savina, "wake her, we're leaving shortly."

            The elf nodded his head and made his way to Savina's bedside.

            With a last glance over his shoulder, Aragorn shut the door quietly behind him and went to wake Gimli.

            Legolas gazed down at Savina, wanted to feel repulsed, but only feeling the dull ache in his heart that only loving someone who doesn't love you can give you. He sighed and brushed a silver strand of hair off of her face, he could love her anyway, love wasn't about kissing and touching, it was about the joining of two souls, willingly and forever. Even as he acknowledged that, he felt the urge to touch her. He bit his lip and shook her gently, promising himself ho harm would ever come to her.

            Savina moaned softly and sat up, rubbing her eyes and pushing her hair off of her face. Then she noticed Legolas and paused uncomfortably, "Legolas…I-" She had meant to apologize to him, she loved him and she knew it, but…

            He interrupted her, "we're leaving soon, get dressed and come downstairs."

            Bowing her head sadly, she nodded and bit her lip. It wasn't until she heard the door shut that she raised her head. Her mind was spinning with all sorts of emotions…she wasn't sure exactly what had gone on the night before, but she knew it could never happen again. She _did_ love him, which was so true it hurt, but just because she loved him didn't mean she had any right to have him. This wasn't her quest, those hobbits they had set out to rescue weren't her friends, she hardly knew their names! But what she did know was that she wasn't going to let herself mess this rescue mission up, whatever it took, she wasn't going to screw this up.

            Savina pulled on her vest and cloak.

            She could love him without touching him; love was about more than that.

            Pulling on her boot, she grabbed her pack and made her way out into the hallway to join Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas in the tavern.


	23. Tika And Her Skillet

            Being that it was still early, the tavern was empty.

            Savina shifted her pack to her other arm and glanced around the dimly lit tavern, she could smell spiced potatoes cooking and hear low voices talking.

            She made her way toward the voices and found Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn sitting in a booth, talking quietly.

            Aragorn raised his eyes and looked at her, smiling briefly, but Savina didn't see it, her eyes were on Legolas, who was pointedly not looking at her.

            "Good morning," she said in a voice barely above a whisper as she slid into the booth next to Aragorn, across from Gimli.

            Gimli yawned and nodded at her, then returned his attention to Legolas, "so then this troll comes up and says, 'you can't pass through the forest at night,' so I says, 'why not, it's not your forest.' He gets mad of course…"

            Savina rubbed her eyes and turned her head at the sound of humming.

            Tika was making her way toward them, her red curls pulled up in a bun and her cheeks pink, as if they had just been scrubbed. She smiled at them and eased a massive tray heaped with potatoes, eggs, and orange juice down in front of them, "good morning," she said brightly, smiling at them all, but Savina noticed that her eyes lingered on Aragorn.

            "Good morning, Tika," Aragorn said quietly, making no move toward the food.

            Tike flushed a little and looked at her hands, then back up at them, "say, have any of you seen the Kender this morning? He's usually in here by now…" she trailed off as a deep man's voice called her name from the kitchen, "I guess Otik needs my help," she said apologetically, and, with a bob of her head, disappeared into the kitchens.

            Gimli grabbed a plate and heaped some potatoes onto it, grunting his approval.

            Legolas neatly scooped some potatoes and eggs onto a plate and ate them with an expressionless face, staring blankly at some point above Aragorn's head.

            Savina served herself and ate hungrily, when was the last time she had _really_ eaten? She could hardly remember.

            Aragorn ate quietly, seemingly lost in his thoughts, his eyes flickering from Savina, to Legolas, and back to Savina.

            They had been eating for almost ten minutes when a knocking at the tavern door caused all four of them to look up.

            Tika, who had been wiping off a table, sighed and went to the door, she opened it a crack, spoke quietly, then glanced back at Aragorn and mouthed, "goblins." Then, speaking aloud, said, "sure we have tables! Come on in!"

            Savina pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head and hunched down in her chair.

            Aragorn seemed calm, but Savina noticed his hand lingering near his sword.

            Gimli had put his axe on the table, inches from reach, and Legolas had his bow in his lap.

            The door opened and nine short, ugly Goblins clumped in and took a seat around two tables near the door, talking in their harsh language and laughing raucously.

            Tika, with an uncomfortable glance toward the Goblins, disappeared into the kitchen and returned moments later, a tray heaped with ale mugs in one hand and a heavy, black skillet of eggs in the other.

            Savina looked down at her hands, which were resting on the table, and noticed they were shaking. Inhaling sharply, she tucked her hands into the sleeves of her robes and bowed her head. She could feel _Raliayatau_ in its sheath against her leg, and wondered idly if her father's sword was going to draw Goblin blood in a few minutes.

            She didn't have long to wait for her answer.

            One of the Goblins spotted them and spoke quietly to another who appeared to be the leader. They both stared at the party of four, from the tall warrior, to the stout dwarf, to the skilled archer elf, then to the mysterious, hooded figure. One of the Goblins grabbed Tika by the sleeve and gestured to the group, talking quietly.

            Tika glanced at them, shrugged, and said loudly enough for them to hear, "the hooded one? Oh, that is Gambine, the Black Mage, have you heard of her? She is the most powerful female mage in the land; those other three are her companions, who travel with her on her quest to find the ancient spell books of Lan-Tol-Mar."

            If the Goblins had known anything about history or mages, they would have spotted the lie right away, but Tika was a smart girl and she counted on the two simple facts that Goblins are ignorant and afraid of magic-users.

            Savina was impressed at the ease the young barmaid had come up with the story and made it sound believable. She saw the Goblin leader hesitate, then motion to one of Goblins and she could just make out the words, "go…check…elf-girl."

            One of the tallest Goblins, probably about four and half feet tall, rose from his seat and stomped over to them, his dark, cunning eyes fixed on Savina. He stopped next to their table and spoke to Aragorn in crude common, "such a strange combination of companions."

            Tika, who was refilling the Goblins' ale mugs, was watching out of the corner of her eye.

            Aragorn looked at the Goblin calmly, "you could say we compliment each other."

            The Goblin nodded, still looking at Savina, "perhaps you could ask your sorceress-friend to lower her hood for only a moment."

            Aragorn studied the Goblin for a moment, "and if she does wish to?"

            The Goblin paused, looking uncomfortable, "look, we're looking for someone, for their own protection, they are in danger they could not even dream of. So if I could just see your face, lady."

            Savina looked at Aragorn, who was still looking nonchalant.

            "Now," the Goblin was beginning to get impatient and the other Goblins had all turned around and were watching silently.

            Aragorn gave a slight nod and Savina lifted her trembling hands to her hood and threw it back.

            The Goblin's face looked surprised for a moment, then he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, looked at it, then back up at Savina. "It's her!" He howled in triumph, "seize her!"

            The Goblin leader rose to his feet, pulling his short-sword from his belt, "kill the companions! Take the girl-"

            Then there was loud bang and the Goblin leader was laying on the floor, facedown, out-cold, and covered in scrambled eggs.

            Tika stood over him, the heavy iron skillet clutched in her hand. She swung it again and it smashed into another Goblin, breaking his nose and sending his reeling backward into the wall, where he dropped to the floor and lay still.

            Aragorn rose from his seat and swept his sword, cleanly decapitating three Goblins. Their dark, black blood squirted in all directions and pooled on the floor.

            Savina drew her sword and leaped at a Goblin, but, being more experienced, he knocked the sword from her hand, sending it skittering under a table, and lunged at her.

            His body, although short, was thick and strong. His strong arms circled her waist and he tried to drag her away.

            She kicked him in the stomach and pushed him toward Tika, who whacked him over the head with her skillet at the same moment an arrow from Legolas' bow buried itself in his forehead.

            Gimli was standing with his short legs far apart, roaring threats at the last two Goblins; one already lay dead at his feet.

            Legolas shot one of them in the chest, but the last one dashed to the door, ducking behind benches, and out the door, yelling in Goblin.

            Aragorn wiped the blood off of his sword on one of the Goblin's jackets and stuck his pack on his back, "it's gone for help."

            The rest of them got their packs and made their way to the door.

            Aragorn paused near Tika, who was looking around in dismay, "thank you, lady, I will remember your kindness. Will you be ok?"

            Tika pushed a strand of red hair out of her face, "yes, they won't hurt me, I'm the one who serves the only drinks for fifty miles. Besides," she straightened her shoulders, "I can take care of myself."

            Aragorn admired this young girl, so fiery, so full of spirit, much like Savina. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "may your path be safe."

            The young barmaid blushed furiously, and twisted her hands, "may the gods light your way."

            Savina retrieved her sword from under the table and stuck it in its sheath, "thank you, Tika, perhaps we will meet again under happier circumstances."

            Tika nodded and kicked at the body of the Goblin leader.

            Aragorn threw the door open and stepped out into the sunshine carefully, looking around.

            Savina followed him, shielding her eyes from the bright sun with one hand and groping for her sword with the other.

            Legolas and Gimli followed, wielding their weapons, their eyes staring into the forest that surrounded the clearing that the tavern was located in.

            Then Savina heard it.

            Footsteps.

            Not normal footsteps, but clumsy, loud, stomping footsteps.

            Goblins…hundreds of them.

            Aragorn looked around, listening, then spoke quickly, "they are coming back from the way we came, so we continue our journey in the right direction. Follow me quickly, we don't want to fight hundreds of Goblins." As he spoke, he slipped around the side of the tavern.

            Savina followed him, keeping against the wall, and tripped over something small and soft, sending her sprawling. She scrambled to her knees and turned to see what she had fallen over. Then she gasped and covered her mouth in horror.


	24. Race To The Bridge

            Tasselhoff Burrfoot lay facedown in the dirt, his small body curled in an odd position. His various pouches and bags were flung all around him, the strap of one wrapped around his small neck.

            Savina shrank away from his tiny body, staring up at Legolas, who had come to a halt and was crouching down next to the small Kender, "oh no," she moaned, "oh, Legolas, is he dead?"

            Legolas was silent. He gently unwrapped the strap from around the Kender's skinny neck and turned him over.

            Tears streaming down her cheeks, Savina bit the inside of her lip, "oh no, please tell me he isn't dead…" she whispered.  
  


            Aragorn crouched down next to the elf and felt Tasselhoff's throat for a pulse, then he glanced up at Savina and nodded, "he's alive."

            As he spoke, the Kender's eyes fluttered and opened. He groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

            Breathing a sigh of relief and wiping tears from her eyes, Savina crouched down next to the little Kender and brushed a strand of brown hair off of his forehead, "Tas? What happened? Are you ok?"

            Tas' brown eyes grew large, "I…I was climbing down from Savina's window and when I reach the bottom someone," his child-like face grew indignant, "someone hit me!"

            Gimli's booming voice came from behind Legolas, "the Goblins are getting closer, we've got to move now!"

            Savina grabbed Tas by his hands and pulled him to his feet, "Tas, can you walk? Go into the tavern, Tika will take care of-"

            She trailed off and stared over Tas' shoulder, two Goblins had emerged from the forest and were looking around for them.

            "Run now, bring the Kender!" Aragorn ordered.

            Savina pulled at Tas, who was staring at the Goblins with frank interest, "come on!"

            He started and looked up at her frightened face, then wordlessly ran alongside her, his pouches flapping and swinging and banging into his sides and his long brown ponytail whipping back and forth.

            Legolas and Gimli came after them; Legolas already had an arrow in his hand and was aiming it toward the Goblins.

            "How far are we running?" Tas puffed.

            Aragorn glanced back, "not far, little one."

            They ran into the forest and through it. Branches and bushes whipping at them and scratching their arms and faces. Then suddenly Aragorn came to a stop.

            Savina grabbed Tas by his shoulders to keep him from running into Aragorn, and a moment later, she was glad she had.

            Aragorn was standing at a small cliff, about twenty feet high, which rose above a small river. A short ways down was a rope bridge that stretched across the cliff and the other side, which was still forest, but a thinner, lighter forest than before.

            Tas stuck his head under Aragorn's elbow, "wow, you almost fell over!"

            Aragorn ignored the Kender and pointed at the bridge, "get across the bridge as quickly as you can."

            Savina grabbed Tas, who was leaning over the cliff, by the strap of one of his pouches and pulled him back from the edge, "come on, Tas, we've got to get across the bridge before the Goblins catch up with us."

            Tas trotted beside her, staring at the bridge, "I heard a story once about a knight named Huma who got cornered on a bridge just like that by Goblins. He fought for hours and hours until they were all dead, then, when he was about to continue on his quest, the bridge broke and he died. Can you believe it? After all that, it just snapped and ruined everything. Funny how the smallest little thing can mess up everything." He slowed down to stare at the bridge.

            Gimli, who was running behind the Kender, gave him a shove, "you mean like a slimy little Kender?"

            Looking mortally offended, Tas glanced back at the Dwarf, "I'm not slimy, seriously, feel me," he held out his arm.

            Legolas, who had stayed near the back, almost tripped over him, "for god's sake, Kender, keep going and try to stay out of the way!"

            Savina reached the bridge first and stepped onto it. It rocked unsteadily back and forth. She gasped and grabbed at the rope sides, trying to steady it.

            Tas, who was behind her, poked her in the back, "don't worry Savina, I won't let you fall."

            Savina doubted how much the Kender, who weighed at least twenty pounds less than her, could do if she were falling, but it was touching somehow. She walked quickly across, trying to keep her balance.

            She was halfway across when she heard Goblin yells in the forest behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Aragorn standing in front of the bridge, killing every Goblin who came within reach of his sword.

            Gimli was slow going across the bridge, as much as he tried to hurry, he simply couldn't go very fast.

            Legolas stood on the bridge behind Aragorn, shooting any Goblin that looked like it might be getting too close.

            Savina reached the other side and turned around, desperately wanting to help but not sure what to do. She felt so incompetent; she had yet to prove she wasn't a damsel in distress. Freezing up and dropping her sword in the face of danger wasn't proving anything either.

            Tas stood next to her, rummaging around in one of his pouches for something.

            Suddenly, arrows filled the air. At first, there were only a few, then more came. Apparently, the Goblins were archers.

            One arrow thunked into pouch Tas had his hand in, "hey!" he shouted, pulling it out and shaking his fist at the Goblins.

            Gimli gave an angry roar as an arrow bounced off of his chain mail.

            Legolas and Aragorn were advancing slowly across the bridge, keeping the Goblins at bay, but more kept coming.

            Savina pulled Tas behind a tree just as an arrow whizzed by his ear. She looked around the tree at Gimli, who was yelling threats at the Goblin, "Gimli, come behind the trees!"

            Gimli glanced at her, his angry expression softening; he stumped over to where she stood behind the trees and stared as Legolas and Aragorn made their way across the bridge.

            It looked horrible, Legolas and Aragorn backed across the bridge, facing hundred of Goblins, who were flooding onto the bridge and firing arrows from the other side.

            Suddenly Savina had an idea.

            Legolas and Aragorn were nearly across the bridge.

            Savina ran out to the edge of the cliff next to the bridge, drawing a dagger from the inside of her vest.

            Legolas reached the cliff and stepped away from the bridge then noticed her, "get back! What the hell are you doing?" He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away but she jerked her arm out of his grasp.

            "Aragorn, get off the bridge!" she shouted.

            Aragorn stepped backward of the bridge, stabbing a Goblin, who fell backward into the other Goblins.

            With a grunt, Savina put one hand on the rope supporting the bride and raised her dagger. Luckily, it was an old rope and her sharp dagger cut through it instantly.

            She looked up just in time to see the astonished looks on the Goblins' faces as they realized they were falling, then they were gone and all she saw was an arrow, flying straight toward her.


	25. The Comb

            Savina stared at the arrow.

            This was it.

            She was going to die.

            No time to move, no time to react.

            No one was close enough to pull her out of the way.

            She could hear Legolas cry out, but his voice sounded muted and far away.

            Now the arrow was inches away.

            It struck her in the chest.

            She stumbled backward, staring down in horror at the arrow sticking out of her chest.

            But there was no pain…no blood…how could that be?

            Strong arms caught her as she wavered unsteadily on her feet and pulled her behind a tree.

            No blood…no pain…all she could feel was the furious beating of her heart.

            Savina raised her hand and wrapped her fingers around the shaft of the arrow, trying to pull it out of where it was buried in her vest, but it was stuck.

            Someone pushed her hands away and jerked the arrow out.

            But no blood came.

            Suddenly, Savina realized what had happened.

            She reached into her vest pocket, the one the arrow had been sticking out of, and pulled out the small, stone comb Gimli had given to her. It had saved her life. She looked up at Aragorn and held up the comb, speechless.

            Aragorn took the comb from her and examined it, there was a small chip between two of the prongs, obviously the place where the arrow had struck and gotten stuck. He tucked it back into her vest pocket and pulled her to her feet.

            Gimli was staring at her, his face white beneath his beard.

            Savina wiped blood off of her cheek that was coming from one of the scratches she'd gotten running through the forest. She smiled weakly at Gimli, "I did remember to thank you for the comb, didn't I?"

            Gimli nodded, color seeping back into his face.

            Tas picked up the arrow from the ground and slipped it into one of his pouches, staring up at her with awe, "you almost died! Tell me, did you see your life flash before your eyes? I've heard that's what happens, but I've never-"

            "Hush, Kender," Aragorn put his hand on the Kender's skinny shoulder, then turned to the rest of the group, "we have to get going before they find another bridge."

            Legolas, who had been staring at Savina, his mouth hanging open, oblivious to the fact that blood was pouring from a cut on the right side of his forehead, just below the hairline. 

            Savina, who had moved to follow Aragorn into the forest, stopped and looked up Legolas. Her eyes flickered over his face and stopped on the cut, "Tas," she said to the Kender, who was walking beside her, "give me a handkerchief."

            Tas glanced at Legolas' cut, mumbled, "wow! Everyone's pretty close to death today," then fumbled in one of his pouches and handed Savina a deep red handkerchief with the initials _PR_ on it.

            Savina gently wiped the blood off of Legolas' face, "are you ok?"

            Legolas seized her by her wrist, his blue eyes looking into her dark ones, looking as though he were about to kiss her, then he glanced down at the hole in her vest and a stern look replaced the tender one, "you should have been behind the trees." With that, he dropped her wrist and pushed her in front of him, following Aragorn and Gimli.

            Savina, her eyes stinging with tears, jerked away from him and jogged after Aragorn, Tas trotting by her side. She understood why Legolas was pushing her away, but it hurt her worse than any arrow ever could. Reminding herself that she had more important things to worry about, like finding her father, she followed Aragorn.

            They jogged for almost an hour, then slowed to a fast walk for the next three hours, walking through endless forest, sometimes passing an occasion house.

            Around noon, they stopped for lunch, sitting on the ground and eating dried meat and fruit.

            It was good to sit down for a while.

            Savina sat between Tas, who was chattering incessantly, and Gimli, but her eyes were on Legolas. He hadn't spoken to her since they fled from the bridge; he had barely even looked at her!

            But, that wasn't completely true, unbeknownst to Savina, he had been watching her carefully. It hurt him that he loved her. It hurt him that for a moment when their lips had touched, all his pain and uncertainty had disappeared, and now they were back and stronger than ever. It hurt him that his head knew he shouldn't feel the way he did for her, but that his heart refused to cooperate. He knew it was wrong, he knew he couldn't let his desperate love ruin the chance of rescuing Merry and Pippin. Legolas' heart was heavy with misery and gloom, but his mind was firm with the decision that he was going to be strong, whatever it took. Legolas' eyes flickered to Savina, she was a stranger he's met only a few days before, nothing more…

            Aragorn ate silently, thinking of everything and trying to piece it all together in his mind, but so many pieces of the puzzle were still missing.

            Savina ate silently, listening to Tas talk about a great quest he had gone on to save the whole world from evil dragons.

            "We had to go to an ancient abandoned city called Pax Tharkis and find this thing called a Dragon Orb, which was the only thing that could defeat the evil dragons," Tas paused in his story and looked into the woods, he heard something.

            It was rustling. Something was coming toward them through the forest.

            "And then I broke it and evil took over the land," Tas finished quickly, then stood up and walked over to Aragorn, who raised his eyebrows wearily. Tas sat down and spoke very quietly, "I hear something in the woods, thought you should know." Then, in a louder voice, "did I ever tell you about my quest to save the world from evil dragons?"

            Aragorn stood up and stretched, his eyes searching the forest, "no, you haven't."

            Gimli, sensing something was going on, stood up and spoke to Legolas, "Legolas, fancy practicing with the sword?"

            Legolas, having heard the same rustling as Tas, stood and drew his sword, "yes, my friend." He absentmindedly drew his Elven sword and moved toward Gimli and Aragorn.

            The rustling in the forest grew louder.

            Savina scrambled to her feet and turned around, staring into the forest. She drew _Raliayatau _from her belt and moved toward Aragorn, "I could use some practice as well."

            Suddenly a familiar figure staggered into the clearing, covered in blood, and collapsed onto the ground.


	26. Tika's Warning

            "Tika?" Savina ran to the barmaid's side and began wiping blood off of the girl's freckled face with her sleeve.

            Tika groaned and pushed herself into sitting position. She was wearing her barmaid's dress with an over-sized chain mail shirt and a belt with a long-sword that looked too large to belong to her. There was blood all over her, both red and black, splattered on her face and wide spots on her shirt and skirt. Her red hair was tangled and matted with dark blood.

            Aragorn crouched down next to the girl, "where are you bleeding from? I don't see where the wound is."

            Tika grabbed Aragorn by his collar and pulled his face close, "I came to warn you…" tears streamed down her face, "Goblins…hundreds of them, coming this way…"

            Legolas knelt down ad touched the red hair gently, "calm down, Tika," he said in a soft, soothing voice.

            Tika ignored him, her eyes wild and darting back and forth, her breath coming in short gasps, her head turning this way and that, searching the forest with terrified eyes.

            Aragorn gently took her face in his hands, "Tika, tell me what happened."

            Instantly, Tika calmed down, her breathing slowed and her eyes focused on him, tears pouring from them, "after you left, hundreds…oh god, I don't know, maybe thousands Goblins came surging out of the woods…I don't know where they all came from…they ran past the tavern and left us alone. Until…" she swallowed hard, "until some of them came in and accused Otik and I of helping you escape. After a while they got angry and starting attacking us, Otik and I kept them off as long as we could but…" she lowered her head in grief.

            Aragorn stroked her hair, "go on, child."

            Tika looked up at him, her green eyes wide with fear and sadness, "they…they killed Otik and came after me, so I grabbed his shirt and sword and ran…I fought as hard as I could and ran…then they stopped chasing me so I climbed a tree and hid." Her eyes became glazed and glassy, "as soon as I was in the tree, some of the Goblins were talking below it…they knew where you were and that you were going to Mordor to rescue someone…and they sent the message ahead by crows to the other Goblin forces in the mountains outside of Mordor…they planned to surround you…I had to warn you, so I ran the way you had gone. Once in a while I could hear the Kender talking," her eyes flickered to Tas, "I…I'm glad I caught up with you before…" she looked at Aragorn, panic rising in her face, "you need to go north, Gondor is taken by evil. If you continue east, the Goblins will surround you…"

            Gimli sat down with a thump and glumly rubbed his hands over his eyes, looking tired and weary.

            Legolas stared at Aragorn, "is she speaks truly, we cannot stay here."

            Aragorn raised his eyes from Tika's frightened face to Legolas' calm one, "would you follow me, friend, if I continued east?"

            Legolas' eyes didn't waver, "I would."

            "And Gimli?" Aragorn turned his head to look at the dwarf.

            Gimli stood and shouldered his axe, "Aragorn, I would follow you into the maw of a dragon."

            Aragorn's dark eyes rested on Savina, "this quest is not yours-"

            Savina held her hands up to stop him, "it is not my quest, Aragorn, but you are my leader." Even as she saw him, knelt in front of the blood-spattered barmaid, her heart swelled with love and respect for this brave human ranger. It was far from a romantic love, it was a love that spoke of loyalty and sacrifices…a love she hadn't known she possessed before. She felt it for all of them, Gimli, Legolas, even the Kender.

            Aragorn nodded and pulled Tika to her feet, "where will you go?"

            Tika bit her lip, "I…I cannot join you your quest, though my heart longs to." She pointed north, "my father lives twenty miles that way, if I walk quickly I will get there by evening."

            The small Kender felt neglected, he put his small hand on Aragorn's arm and pouted up at him.

            Aragorn rested his hand on the Kender's small head, "will you go with Tika, Master Burrfoot? Or would you follow us? Or perhaps Tasselhoff Burrfoot's feet lead him in a different direction all together?"

            Tas felt odd respect for this noble man. Kenders are by nature very lighthearted and innocent, they usually don't waste much time on trifle things like emotions. But as Tas gazed around him at the silver-haired elf-girl, the redheaded barmaid, the blue-eyed elf, the stout dwarf, and the ranger, he felt fondness for them stir in his little heart. He looked up at Aragorn and said, "of course I'm following you, can't have you having adventures without me!"

            A smile tugged at Aragorn's lips. He patted the Kender on his back and turned to Tika, he loved this girl, not the same way he loved Arwen, his true love who awaited his return in Rivendell, but he loved the fiery barmaid all the same. He took her hand, kissed it, and said, "may your path be safe."

            Tika nodded and bowed her head to him, then squared her slim shoulders, brushed back her matted hair, and started in the direction of her father's house.

            Aragorn turned and looked into the woods, he knew that there was only ten or fifteen more miles of forest until they got to the Great River…maybe if they could make it to the river before nightfall…abruptly he turned back to Legolas, Gimli, Tas, and Savina, "we will walk quickly, we must reach the Great River tonight."

            Readjusting their packs and stretching their legs, the companions started off through the woods after Aragorn.


	27. Badiras

            The companions walked in silence for most of the rest of the day, each lost in their own thoughts…thoughts of the future, the past, of what might be lurking in the forest around them.

            Around five o'clock, Savina noticed that the forest was thinning and she could faintly hear the sound of rushing water. She guessed they must have been getting close to the Great River. Any other time, she would have been overjoyed at the chance to see the Great River, she'd wanted to see it ever since she was a little girl, but Tika's terrified, blood-covered face kept popping into her head. The barmaid's words echoing in her mind, along with the strange, hissing voice of the black-cloaked figure, made her dizzy with fear and confusion.

            Tas, sensing the mood, took a hint for once and stayed almost completely silent, breaking the silence by singing songs under his breath.

            Suddenly Aragorn broke the silence, "we're going to stop and rest up here next to the river."

            Savina stopped and stood on her tiptoes, eager to see the river.

            Tas, who was walking behind her, accidentally trod on the back of her feet, "oops, sorry."

            "That's ok," she said absently, starting to walk again but still trying to see around Aragorn.

            As they walked, the forest thinned until there were only a few scattered trees.

            Savina could see a wide, yellow meadow with white flowers in it, and beyond that, a sandy strip with middle-sized boulders and flat rocks…beyond that was the river.

            Her breath caught in her throat.

            The river was beautiful. It was wide, with rippled and currents running through it. The water was light blue in the shallow parts and navy blue in the deep portions, which were mostly out in the middle. The water glittered and shined in the evening sunlight.

            It was everything she had dreamed it would be…beautiful.

            The companions walked across the meadow, which was sweet smelling and fragrant.

            Tas reached out and picked a white flower. After examining it, he reached up and tucked it behind Savina's ear, telling her she looked like an Island Girl.

            Savina laughed, she'd heard of the Island Girls from her father. There was a legend of an island that floated in the sky and was inhabited by the most beautiful women in the world, of all races. Their clothes were made of air and sky and clouds and flowers. They wore flowers in their hair and sang songs all day long. A large green dragon named Sliteshir lived on the island and watched over them, killing any man who dared to come on the island. It was a silly tale, really, and it hurt her to remember it, reminding her of the many nights when she was younger. Her father would sit on a bench near the fire and tell her and her brothers stories while filing and sharpening his swords to perfection.

            Aragorn stopped at the edge of the river and set his pack down, stretching his back and looking up and down the shore.

            Savina set her pack down against a boulder and crouched down at the very edge of the water, dipping her pointer finger into the water and swirling it around. Tiny silver and gold specks rose from the bottom of the river and swirled around her finger. With a contented sigh, Savina stood up and walked back to where her pack was and sat down on the boulder, looking around.

            Tas was crouching down, looking into the water, chattering happily with Gimli, who was splashing water onto his face.

            Legolas had set his pack down and was staring across the river, a miserable look on his face.

            Savina followed his gaze across the river, her feeling of contentment fading.

            Beyond the river rose up great mountains, dark and formidable looking.

            And beyond that…

            Mordor…actually, it was Mount Doom, tall and black, spewing smoke and ash and fire into the sky.

            That's where we're going, Savina thought suddenly, tears rising into her eyes. She raised her arm to wipe her eyes on her sleeve but stopped, her sleeve was covered with the blood she had wiped from Tika's face. She felt tugging at the bottom of her tunic and looked down to see Tas' face, unusually solemn, peering up at her.

            "Don't cry, Island Girl," he said quietly, "I think we'll come out ok."

            Savina bit her lip and nodded, they wouldn't be to Mordor for another few days. At least they weren't actually going to Mount Doom; they were going to the Dark Tower, which wasn't much better.

            Aragorn crouched down in front of her and glanced at Tas, "can you leave us for a moment, Little Kender?"

            Tas pouted, "anything you can say to her, you can say to me."

            Aragorn raised his eyebrow.

            "Ok, I'll just be over here," Tas stood up and readjusted his pouches, "hello, Legolas."

            Aragorn studied Savina intently for a moment, "how are you doing?"

            "Tired," she answered, rubbing her forehead.

            "Savina," he paused, "I need to ask you something, you need to answer honestly."

            "I would never lie to you."

            He nodded and bowed his head, "you know as well as I that something is going on, something that involves you. The drawing, you hearing voices and losing control of your body, the dragon necklace…some powerful force is at work."

            Savina was silent, gazing at Aragorn.

            He continued, "I need to ask you if you have any idea what is going on…any at all, even the slightest idea."

            Savina shook her head, "I don't know anything more than you do."

            Aragorn nodded and stood up. He reached down and stroked her cheek tenderly, "so young to carry such a burden…" he paused and pulled his hand away, glancing in the direction on Mordor, "if any of us make it out of Mordor, I would have it be you."

            Savina bowed her head, "if we rescued Merry and Pippin, I would be satisfied even if I died doing it."

            Aragorn's dark eyes flickered, "this quest does not belong to you, you've never even met Merry and Pi-"

            "Aragorn, you are my king, if you love these hobbits enough to walk into Mordor for them, then that is good enough for me."

            His dark eyes softened, "but what of your quest?"

            "I…I have given up on finding my father. I never wanted to admit…" she shook her head and blinked tears back, "my father has been gone for over two years. If he went willingly, he doesn't mean to return. If he was taken by force, he is probably dead by now. It's time I move on."

            Aragorn gave her a look of pure understanding, then kissed her on the forehead, "don't give up on your father, little elf, you may yet find him, someplace unexpected." He got up and sat down on another boulder, shutting his eyes and resting for a moment.

            They all sat and stood in silence for a few moments, even Tasselhoff, until Aragorn stood up and put on his pack, "we have to cross the river."

            Tas looked at the river incredulously, "cross it? Are you serious?"

            Legolas stared at him, "are you scared of water?"

            "Of course not, Kender aren't scared of anything," Tas motioned to his numerous pouches, "I don't want these to get wet."

            Legolas sighed, "take them off and give them to me, I'll put them in my pack and make sure they don't get wet."

            Savina put on her pack and walked to the edge of the river, she could see a narrow strip of land that went across the river that was only two or so feet deep. She pulled her boots off and rolled her pant legs up and stepped into the cool water.

            She started across, wading through the shallow water, feeling the smooth stones beneath her feet.

            Suddenly, Tas, who had just handed his pouches to Aragorn, who was putting them in Legolas' pack, looked up the river and cried out, "look at the water!"

            Aragorn dropped the pouches and looked.

            The water up stream was turning black and ripping as if it were alive.

            As it got closer, Aragorn could make out hundred of creatures he'd hoped he'd never see again…Badiras.

            Badiras are black, shark-like creatures that grow to be about four feet long. They each have two heads with mouths full of long, sharp teeth that can kill a man in moments.

            Aragorn realized Savina was standing in the middle of the river; he jumped up and yelled to her, "run! Get to the other side."

            Savina looked at him in confusion, then saw the wave of black coming toward her and leaped foreword, trying to run to the other side. She got a few feet when her foot caught under a rock and she pitched foreword, the wave of black only fifteen feet away.


	28. Into The Mountains

            Savina landed on her hands and knees in the shallow water. She glanced up; she was only few feet from the shore, if she could just make it…

            On the other side of the river, Legolas flung his pack off, scattering Tas' pouches, and drew his bow. He fitted an arrow into it and started shooting the Badiras that were closest to Savina.

            Savina scrambled to her feet and lunged toward the shore, landing hard on her hands and knees in the dirt just as the wave of black swept by her and disappeared downstream. Panting, Savina wiped water out of her eyes and rubbed her throbbing knee where she'd hit it on a rock. Ironic, she thought, thousands of people travel through Middle Earth everyday and I'm the one who almost dies like every five minutes. She heard splashing and looked up to see Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli splashing across the river toward her.

            Tas followed them, clasping his pouches in his arms.

            Savina pulled herself to her feet, shaking and weak, and pulled on her pack from where it had fallen off when she'd leaped ashore.

            Aragorn crouched down in front of her, "are you hur-"

            "I'm fine," she assured him, then turned toward the mountains, "are we continuing?" She tried hard not to look at Legolas, who was breathing heavily and glaring at her.

            Aragorn's dark eyes flickered toward Legolas, then looked at the mountains over Savina's shoulder, "yes, there will be Orcs at night and probably Goblins, but we must press on." With that said, he walked past Savina, his eyes on Mount Doom.

            Legolas went to walk by her, then pushed her in front of him, scowling, "stay where I can keep an eye on you."

            Savina sighed and started after Aragorn.

            Tas fell into step beside her, his brown eyes glowing, "you've almost died like million times! Talk about near death experiences-"

            Gimli, who was walking beside Legolas, gave the Kender a hard shove, "shut up and walk."

            Tas scowled at him, but kept silent.

            Aragorn, walking at the front of the party, kept his eyes on the woods and the mountains only a few miles ahead; they were innocent enough by day, but Aragorn knew it would be a whole different story after night fell. He glanced toward the horizon, the sun was already setting.


	29. Over The Mountain In The Dark

            Savina shivered and glanced into the dark forest. She knew two things for sure, one, she needed to stop getting herself into situations where she almost died, and two, she _did not_ like the way the forest looked at night.

            Aragorn spoke softly, his deep voice carrying through the chilly night air, "we're out of the forest."

            Savina started to sigh in relief, then her breath caught in her throat.

            They were at the foot of the first mountain. Savina had always thought of mountains as being majestic and beautiful, but this one was dark, bleak, and foreboding. Strange sounds, shrill cries, rang out through the night, followed by sounds of movement and scuffle.

            Savina noticed Legolas studying her frightened expression. She made her face into an emotionless mask and stepped foreword, "the sooner we get over these mountains the better."

            Tas was quiet, staring with wide eyes up at the mountains, and beyond them at Mount Doom.

            Aragorn sighed, a quiet noise in the darkness of the night, and started foreword, his hand on his sword.

            Gimli trudged after Savina and Legolas, his boots seeming unusually loud and grumbling in his gravelly voice about "Orcs and Goblins hunting us like a damn stag."

            Legolas walked quickly, his face smooth and his eyes watchful, his bow in his hand and his other hand ready to grab an arrow from the quiver on his back.

            The companions walked for most of the night and made it to the other side of the mountain (it was a small mountain) unnoticed…they thought.

            The newly appointed Goblin leader, Brasglick, sat on a rock surrounded by fifteen of his men. A crow cawed suddenly, making some of the Goblins jump, Brasglick shot them looks of disgust and the crow fluttered down and perched on his arm. It cawed again, but this time they were words to Brasglick, thanks to a little bit of dark magic.

            "The companions are halfway down this side of the mountain," it reported.

            Brasglick rose to his feet and raised his voice, the crow starting and fluttering away, "we will attack tonight, just before dawn," the Goblins cheered, "but remember the new orders," Brasglick jabbed the closest one in the chest for emphases, "the girl must not be harmed."

            The Goblin rubbed his chest and stared at his leader, "why mustn't she be harmed, she's just an elf…"

            Brasglick smacked the Goblin hard in the side of his head, "it's an order!" Then he paused and added, "Master wants her alive." He glanced up at the sky, but there was no moon, then he rose to his short legs and shouted, "follow me, dawn approaches!"

            Savina walked behind Aragorn, next to Tasselhoff. She could barely see in the darkness of the night, but something in the pit of her stomach told her something was wrong.

            She could barely hear Legolas' light steps behind her, but occasionally he would prod her in the back with his finger if she was walking too slowly or wandering a little off the path. He hadn't said a kind word to her for almost a day, but she wasn't angry at him, she knew she'd hurt him worse than he could ever hurt her. Even if he didn't really love her, even if his love was only out of desperation, she had coldly rejected it.

            Savina yawned, wondering how far they'd walked that day. They hadn't stopped since they'd stopped to rest before they'd crossed the river. Her whole body ached, from the back of her neck all the way down to the bottoms of her feet. Even her fingers ached; she flexed her fingers and readjusted her pack, she could feel where the straps had been cutting into her shoulders.

            Legolas, walking behind her, watched her carefully. He wondered, fleetingly, if maybe she had lied…maybe she did love him. Feeling foolish, he pushed those thoughts from his mind, he was on a quest, he couldn't spend all his time thinking about some girl. He needed to be alert and brave, not love sick. He shook his head, as tough as he tried to be he knew he was lying to himself. Watching her silver hair glint in the dark night, he vowed again that no harm would come to her. 

            Gimli walked silently next to his Elven friend, glancing up at him every once in awhile. He could see the turmoil on his friend's usually calm face and knew it had to do with Savina. He squinted through the darkness and could just make out a glimmer of silver hair ahead of them. He sighed to himself and rubbed his eyes, wondering for a moment why he was crossing mountains into Mordor in the middle of the night, then he remembered Merry and Pippin and hoisted his axe back onto his shoulder. He glanced up at Legolas again, he could understand why Legolas fancied the girl, she was fairly pretty, for an elf. In his opinion, elves were too skinny and fragile-looking. They always looked like one good gust of wind would scatter them to pieces. 

            Tas walked next to Savina, not quite understanding why everyone was so gloomy, but smart enough to keep quiet. He glanced around him at the companions, thinking with a sigh that Kender are _never _quiet in situations such as this. But…the other races where strange…strange but likable. The little Kender had grown fond of the silver-haired elf, he glanced up at her hopefully, but her face was still pinched in weariness and sorrow. Tas sighed and sucked on the end of his brown ponytail, a habit he'd had since he was a child. He glanced behind them, up the mountain, it was nearly dawn.

            Suddenly, Tas' pointed ears perked up, he heard a noise. He glanced up at Aragorn and saw that the Ranger had stopped and was searching the woods with his dark eyes, his hand on the handle of his sword.

            Tas held out his arm to stop Savina, but she had already stopped and was fumbling with her sword.

            Behind her, Legolas had drawn his bow and arrow and was pointing it uncertainly into the woods.

            Gimli was standing with his short legs far apart in his usual battle stance.

Tas drew his small dagger from inside his boot and looked into the woods.

            Silence.

            They heard it again…faint Goblin voices from the top of the mountain.

            Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief; they were going _down_ the mountain, not up it into the arms of Goblins.

            Aragorn raised his hand to wave the rest of the companions foreword, then he paused, his eyes searching around in the semi-darkness, something was wrong.


	30. Goblin Attack

            Savina looked down at _Raliayatau_, shining in the night, and sighed, wondering why Aragorn had stopped them, shouldn't they be walking _away from_ the Goblin voices? Why were they still standing in the middle of the path? She noticed a tall boulder a few feet off the path and wondered if anyone would mind if she leaned against it for a moment…she was so tired she thought she might collapse.

            Suddenly a queer whistling noise filled the air.

            Aragorn drew his sword, "Orcs!"

            Legolas shoved Savina hard, sending her flying into the boulder, and stood in front of her, his bow ready.

            When the shoulder of Savina's sword-arm slammed into the boulder, she dropped her sword and bit her tongue to keep from crying out. The taste of blood filled her mouth. She bent down and retrieved _Raliayatau_ from the ground and spoke to Legolas in Elvish, "please, let me fight with you."

            Legolas ignored her, sending an arrow flying into the woods.

            Aragorn looked over his shoulder for a moment, then answered her in Elvish, "don't move from that spot, no matter what happens, don't move unless I tell you to."

            An Orc emerged from the darkness, it's blackened, grotesque face contorted in fury as it dove toward Aragorn, screeching in it's unholy language.

            With a broad stroke of his sword, Aragorn lopped it's head off and turned to Legolas, "we're lucky, I think there's only ten or so."

            Legolas let an arrow fly into the darkness, "maybe nine or so."

            There was silence for a moment, then eight Orcs rushed out of the darkness all at once.

            Orcs are ferocious fighters and brave, and usually very skilled, but these Orcs were no match for the experienced fighters before them. In a matter of moments all eight Orcs lay dead, some with arrows sticking out of their heads, some with no heads at all.

            There was silence.

            Aragorn peered into the darkness, wondering if that was the only assault or just the first one.

            What he heard next answered his question.

            "Glee-uh Com Bartineer!"

            Aragorn didn't speak Goblin, but he had been in enough battles to know that that meant something along the lines of "attack!" He turned to Legolas, Gimli and Tas, who was standing next to Legolas, staring down at the dead Orcs with interest, "the Goblins are attacking!"

            Savina bit her lip in frustration, "Aragorn, let me fight!"

            He didn't have time to answer, eleven Goblins rushed into the clearing.

            Aragorn was an excellent fighter, as were Legolas and Gimli, but they could all see that these Goblins had had some special training. They were far more skilled than any Goblins any of the companions had ever fought.

            Legolas noticed that they seemed to be trying to make their way _around_ to get to Savina, "don't separate!" he shouted, but there was already a Goblin between him and Aragorn and Legolas himself was nearly surrounded on three sides.

            Aragorn stayed calm, systematically trying to find the Goblins' weak points while holding them at bay. He, too, noticed that the companions were being driven apart, but there wasn't much he could do. He saw one of them make its way toward Savina and cried out a warning while simultaneously decapitating one of them.

            Tas danced away from a Goblin, slashing at it's face with his small dagger.

            Savina saw the Goblin coming. She could see it's round, dark face leering at her as it stepped over the Orcs' bodies toward her. She shrank back against the boulder, knowing that if Aragorn was having trouble with these Goblins, she stood no chance against them.

            The Goblin began speaking in Common, "come with me peacefully and your companions will not be harmed."

            Savina stared at it, surprised, "why would I go with you?"

            The Goblin laughed, "I'm not the one who wants you, my Master requires you." It stepped closer, holding out its hand, "come with me now and your friends will go unmolested."

            Suddenly she had an idea; slowly, she lowered her sword, "my friends will not be hurt?"

            "Of course not."

            _Filthy liar_, Savina thought, then she stepped forward, "I will go with you."

            "No!" Legolas furiously stabbed at a Goblin, "don't touch her!"

            Aragorn stabbed a Goblin in its abdomen and kicked it to the ground, "don't go with him!"

            "I have to," Savina said loudly, "so that you will go unharmed," she turned to the Goblin, "tell your men to stop and I will go with you."

            The Goblin smiled a horrible, triumphant smile and spoke a word in Goblin.

            Immediately the Goblins stood still.

            Silence.

            The Goblin held out his hand, "now you will come with me."

            Savina stepped closer to it, "yes…I will follow you…" then she raised her sword and swung it as hard as she could, aiming for the Goblin's neck, "I will follow you to hell!"

            The Goblin didn't have time to react, in a matter of seconds its head was gone and it's body, spurting blood, slumped to the ground.

            There was dead silence for a moment, then another Goblin leaped toward Aragorn, prompting the others to attack.

            Leaderless, the Goblins were weaker, but still worthy adversaries.

            Aragorn turned to glance at her for a moment, "stay back!"

            Angrily, Savina crossed her arms and slumped back against the boulder, hadn't she proved herself yet? She watched as one by one the Goblins were killed until there were only four left standing. Aragorn was battling one, Gimli and Tas were fighting one of them together, and Legolas was fighting one…Savina straightened up, the last Goblin was sneaking up behind Legolas, drawing a dagger from inside his boot.

            As the Goblin raised the dagger and sprang toward Legolas' turned back, Savina pushed herself away from the rock and dove in between them, knocking the dagger out of the Goblin's hand.

            She raised her sword to deliver the deathblow, but it never fell.

            The Goblin had drawn another dagger from inside his shirt.

            An odd feeling crept over her, other than the searing pain in her stomach, a feeling that these next few moments were her last. Her sword fell from her fingers and she collapsed to her knees. She lowered her head and stared down at the dagger buried to the handle in her stomach.

            She heard, though it sounded far and distant, Gimli roar in rage as he buried his axe a Goblin's stomach.

            The Goblin in front of Savina realized he had disobeyed a direct order. He hadn't meant to kill her, it had been impulse. He gave Savina a look of fear and sorrow and raised the dagger to his own throat. He fell dead in front of Savina, blood spurting from the slice in his throat.

            Savina was conscious of Legolas yelling something in Elvish and kneeling down next to her. She could see Aragorn cutting off a Goblin's head and rushing over to her before it's head even touched the ground. She saw Tasselhoff Burrfoot standing a few feet away with tears streaming down his face.

            She felt so weak, and she was getting weaker by the second. She looked down at the pool of blood she was lying in, realizing it was all hers. She'd never realized how much blood there was in her body.

            Her trembling hands rested on the handle of the dagger, she didn't want to die with a knife sticking out of her. She wrapped her hands around it and yanked it out. She figured that if she wasn't so numb she probably would have screamed in pain, but she couldn't feel anything.

            Aragorn pushed her hands out of the way and was pressing his cloak against her stomach, trying to stop the blood, but everyone knew it would do no good.

            She reached out and touched Aragorn's cheek, smearing a little bit of blood along his cheekbone, then she collapsed backward.

            Legolas was brushing back her hair, touching her face, saying something…

            Savina couldn't hear him…she could hardly see him. She squinted, but the darkness was closing in. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see…

            She gave one small, ragged gasp and died.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NOTE FROM AUTHOR

Ok…I know that a lot of people are mad at me right now, but THIS ISN'T THE END believe it or not. This is just where I'm leaving this chapter because you know how I love cliffhangers. Check back soon and I PROMISE I will make it up to you! Don't give up on me!


	31. The Darkangel Named Than

            Savina groaned and sat up, then immediately regretted it as a tremor of pain shot through her abdomen. She pressed her hand to her stomach until the pain abated, then heaved a sigh.

            Suddenly she remembered that she had died. It sounded odd, but she specifically remembered dying.

            She looked around in confusion.

            From the looks of it, she was in the exact same place as where she had died, or thought she died. The trees were the same, the path was the same, the boulders and rocks were the same. It was daytime now, but she could tell it was the same place.

Savina looked down at her stomach, there was a giant blood spot covering her front. She pulled up her tunic and found nothing but smooth skin and a thin, star-shaped scar.

            What the hell was going on?

            "Aw, you're awake."

            Savina's head turned at the sound of a man's voice.

            The creature seated on the boulder a few feet away was the oddest thing she'd ever seen. He appeared at first to be human, with long, shining, black hair and cunning, black eyes. He was tall and slender, his facial features fine and almost Elvish-looking. He wore a plain black robe. This was all normal enough, but what made the man strange was a pair of gigantic, raven-black rings sprouting from his shoulders.

            Savina gaped at him, "who are you?"

            The man rose to his feet, stretching his winds, and surveyed her with a bored expression, "my name is Than." He studied her silently for a moment, then continued, "as you may have realized, you're dead. And I," he pointed to himself, "am a Darkangel, it's my job to make sure you go where you're supposed to."

            "Where am I supposed to go?"

            Than pointed behind her.

            Savina turned and found herself facing a stone door. There were no walls, just a huge stone door in the middle of nowhere. "What's in there?"

            Than looked bored, "death."

            Savina raised her eyebrows, "aren't I already dead?"

            "Yes," he replied immediately, then hesitated, "well, mostly. You're sort of in-between. So if you'll just accompany me-"

            "Wait," Savina held up her hands, "if I'm not completely dead yet, why can't you send me back to my body, isn't there a door for that?"

            Than looked annoyed, "I haven't had anyone take so long to go through the door for nine and a half centuries." He saw Savina's adamant look and sighed, "there _is_ a door, but I have no access to it. It can only be opened from the living plane by a very powerful wizard, did you happen to be traveling with a very powerful wizard?"

            Savina bit her lip, "no, but here must be some way-"

            "There isn't, come on." Than grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the door, "you aren't the only spirit waiting around, you know."

            "Let go of me!" Savina jerked her arm away and pushed Than as hard as she could, "you don't seem to understand that I have a very important quest to fulfill-"

            Than regained his balance and stared at her coldly, "_you_ must understand that you are dead."

            Savina plopped down on a rock and stared at him, "I'm not going through that door."

            Than crossed his arms and glared at her, "I'm being quite nice about all this, I don't think you want to make me angry."

            "Bite me," Savina growled and kicked at a pebble.


	32. Mourning

            Aragorn brushed Savina's hair back from her face and gazed down at her; from her face, her death looked like nothing more than an innocent child's sleep, the pool of blood she was lying in told a different story.

            Legolas stood slowly and backed away from her body, a look of horror and grief on his face. He was whispering something in Elvish, chanting it over and over.

            Gimli let out a howl like a wounded animal and sobbed, quite openly, clutching his axe and looking like a lost child.

            Tas stared down at Savina; his innocent face almost unrecognizable with grief and shock, tears streamed down his face and the lighthearted Kender felt for the first time in his life what it was like to feel true sorrow.

            Aragorn brushed the tears out of his eyes and carefully laid his cloak over Savina, "we will…" his voice broke, "we will continue soon, we cannot forsake our quest."

            No one answered him, they didn't need to, he was right.

            Aragorn turned away from the body of the girl he had come to love and stared up the mountain at the sun that was just rising. How ironic that while the sun was just rising, night had fallen on his heart and the hearts of his companions. He wiped his eyes again and took a deep breath, then stopped and stared into the woods, his heart sinking even more.

            There was something in the woods, not more than a few feet from where he was standing. That something was making it's way swiftly toward them.

            Aragorn squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them and drew his sword, "who goes there?"

            As a recognizable figure emerged from the brush, Aragorn gave a cry of joy and threw his sword down.


	33. Gandalf The Gray

            Gandalf the Gray stood before them, his once wild tangle of gray hair smooth and white. His long gray robes were clean, and his face carried its usual sense of knowledge and calmness. He embraced Aragorn, switching his wooden staff to his right hand.

            Gimli blubbered something that sounded like joy through his tears, but Legolas didn't move, he was standing as if in a spell, staring at the black cloak that covered Savina's body.

            Gandalf saw this all from under his bushy eyebrows, his eyes rested on the body beneath the cloak, "what goes on here?" he asked quietly.

            Aragorn sighed heavily and bowed his head, "a companion, a young elfmaid, Savina Septulinar, was slain by Goblins."

            Gandalf studied the Ranger thoughtfully, he had known Aragorn a great many years and saw that this wound went deep in the man's heart. "How long has she been gone?" he asked, striding over to the body and yanking off the cloak.

            The Ranger glanced at the Dwarf uncertainly, "five minutes, no more." He stared at the wizard, "what are you doing?"

            "In my recent," the wizard grimaced, "studies I have learned that death is not the end-"

            Legolas drew his sword and stood over Savina's body, "necromancy!" he hissed, "I'll won't let you touch her!"

            Gandalf gave Legolas a severe look, "how dare you suggest that I would even consider that," Legolas shrank away, Gandalf continued, "there is a short time, after death, when the person is not really dead, but in limbo. There is a door to real death, and a Darkangel to take you through the door, if," the wizard rested his hand on Savina's forehead, "if she has not gone through the door, we can bring her back."

            Legolas snorted, his grief blinding him to the words of his old friend.

            Gandalf shot him a look, then continued, "I can open a door to limbo, but it will cost me all my strength. I came here to join you on your quest to rescue Merry and Pippin, if I cast this spell and open this door, I will not be able to continue." He scratched his beard, "when I open the door, I need someone to go into limbo and get her…" his eyes looked past Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli, who stepped foreword at once, "someone who is pure of heart and loved this girl while she was alive," his eye rested on the little Kender.

            Tas' tear streaked face widened in surprise, "me?"

            "If you would be so kind, Master Burrfoot," Gandalf rose to his feet and held his staff ready.

            Tas didn't even hesitate, "of course!"

            Gandalf nodded and smiled, a weak, tired smile, then turned back to the companions, "there's no guarantee this will work, if she has already gone through the door she is gone forever."

            Silence.

            "When the door appears, Little Kender, open it and go through it, find Savina quickly and bring her back through the door," Gandalf said words that sounded like lightening and waves against rocks and a stone door appeared before him.

            Tas yanked the door open, a strange, bright light shone from inside, and flung himself inside.


	34. Sacrifice

            Tas landed on his hands and knees on the ground. He climbed to his feet and looked around, thinking for a moment that the spell hadn't worked, everything was exactly the same.

            "Come through the door!"

            Tas turned at the sound of a man's voice and found himself standing behind a man with black hair and black wings…_wings_? What kind of a man had wings? Tas shook himself, remembering he had a job to do. He spotted Savina sitting on a rock, her head in her hands.

            The black-winged man was apparently annoyed, with his hands on his hips and his dark eyes narrowed. He glared down at Savina, "you can't get back through the door, if I could open it for you, I would, but you're dead and you need to accept that, like the billions who have died before you."

            Savina didn't raise her head, she stared grimly at the floor with a stubborn look on her face, "I'm not going through that door, the only door I'll be going through is the door back to my friends."

            The Darkangel's eyes narrowed, "how do propose we open that door?"

             Tas stepped foreword, "don't worry about it, some wizard showed up and opened it," he looked at Savina, "come on Savina!"

            Savina stared at Tas in complete shock, then jumped up and stared at the stone door behind Tas, "that…that door goes back…?"

            Tas nodded and held out his hand, "come on, the wizard can't keep it open for long…" he trailed off as the winged man's thin face contorted in a look of anger.

            Than grabbed Tas by the elbow and shook him, "she's dead, you filthy little beast, you can't take her back!" He raised his fist to strike the Kender dead, but looked down in surprise to find the Kender gone. He blinked in confusion, thinking vaguely about filthy little Kender always slipping their slimy ways out of everything, then lunged at Savina and wrapped one surprisingly strong arm around her waist, "you're coming with me," he grunted and started to drag her toward the door that led to death. At a muttered command, the door flung open and Than pushed Savina toward it as hard as he could.

            Savina stumbled, falling as if in slow motion, and teetered in front of the door like a tightrope walker. Then she caught herself on the sides of the door, turned around, and pushed herself away from the door, kicking Than in the groin at the same moment he fell unconscious to the ground. She stared down at him for a moment, then noticed the Kender standing over him with a rock in his tiny hands.

            Tas tossed the rock away and grabbed her by the sleeve, "hurry! The door-"

            Savina glanced up and noticed that the door Tas had come through was becoming translucent and seemed to be flickering in and out of existence. She followed Tas to the door and flung it open.

            Tas stepped back to let her pass through first, an act that inadvertently saved her and doomed himself.

            Savina was halfway through the door when she heard a cry and turned to see that Than was back on his feet, his eyes glowing an unnatural red and his white hand closed around Tas' brown ponytail. Tas was struggling, but the grip of the Darkangel was like iron, and not even the nimble little Kender could get away.

            Tas' eyes, usually wide and innocent, where narrowed and unnervingly wise, he looked straight into Savina's eyes and yelled in a clear voice, "get through the door before it closes!"

            Savina couldn't leave her friend, she turned back and leaped back through the door, but it closed in front of her and she landed on her hands and knees in the dust. Blinded by tears of sorrow and guilt, she was distantly aware of a wizard in a white robe collapsing to the ground near her. She heard Aragorn's calm voice and Gimli's booming one, and she glimpsed, for an instant, the fair face of Legolas before the darkness overtook her.


	35. I Am Not Afraid

            Aragorn shifted Savina to his other shoulder and paused, scanning the mountain suspiciously.

            Legolas came to his side, "I can carry her for a time, Aragorn."

            Aragorn shook his head, "I am stronger than you are, friend, I'm just happy we don't have to carry Gandalf." 

            Gimli stood next to them, his eyes red from crying.

            Legolas patted the Dwarf tenderly on the shoulder, and looked at Aragorn, "please," he swallowed, "I would like to carry her."

            Aragorn held her for a moment, feeling how vulnerable her small body was in his arms, it was amazing to think she had died and come back. But it had come at a high cost, Aragorn sighed inwardly, Gandalf had spent so much of his power to open the door that he had collapsed and been unconscious for two days. When he had awoken, he summoned up just enough power to perform a transport spell that would take him to Rivendell. And then there was the loss of the Kender.

            No one had wanted to admit they'd grown fond of the cheery little Kender, no one except Savina. And now Tasselhoff Burrfoot was lost in limbo, leaving tears and guilt behind. The companions didn't know exactly what had happened because Savina had been unconscious for the last four days. She sometimes spoke in her sleep, moaning piteously and crying out "Tas…" in soft tones. But she didn't wake. Gandalf had said before he left that she might not wake for days, then he mumbled something darkly about how it had taken him nine days to wake.

            With a sigh, Aragorn lifted Savina away from his body.

            Legolas took her in his arms, one arm around her shoulders and one around her thighs, her head rested against his shoulder. 

            Aragorn gazed at her for a moment, wondering when she would awake, then turned back to the path and began walking.

            Legolas pressed his cheek against her soft hair; he could feel the warmth from her body and hear her breathing. He walked after Aragorn, thinking how much he had come to love her in the last week or so. He could admit that, at first, his love had not been as true as he would have liked to say. His love had been desperate and self-imposed, he'd made himself love her in unconscious hopes that she would love him back and…he didn't even know what he had been thinking.

            But these last few days were different…he'd loved her in her Tavern when she had dressed his wounds, he had loved her for all her resourcefulness and quick wit and the compassion she had for him, the way she understood him and talked to him. He admired and loved her dignity and sense of right and wrong when she had turned him away. He had loved her for her fierce loyalty to Aragorn and the way she had killed the Goblin leader. He loved her for saving his life again just a few days ago, for giving her life for him. Behind all that desperate love a true love had begun to flower.

            Gimli followed behind Legolas, his head down and his heart even lower. The loss of the little Kender had been the hardest on him. He had always regarded the little thief with a certain gruff fondness, which manifested into love and respect when he saw the little Kender fighting bravely at his side and plunging headfirst into limbo to bring back Savina. 

Now he was gone. They'd been traveling two days over the mountains and still Gimli glanced back, hoping to see the Kender running toward them, his ridiculous ponytail and many pouches flapping.

            But he never came; in fact, they hadn't seen anything living since Gandalf had come out of the woods. Gimli wondered at that…he'd expected to be fighting Orcs and Goblins every night, but none ever came. He had thought hard about this and remembered the way the Goblin leader had tried to get Savina to come with it and the horror on the Goblin's face when it realized it had killed her. 

Something wanted her.

            Gimli frowned and hoisted his axe a little higher; they were going to have to kill him before he would ever let her be taken into darkness.

            Aragorn picked his way over rocks, thinking of Gandalf, wondering if his transport spell had worked ok. He hoped it had. His thoughts shifted to Tasselhoff and his heart sank, he glanced back at Savina, wondering what had happened. He hoped she woke up soon so she could tell them.

            He remembered seeing her standing halfway through the door, then turning back to the door, a look of horror on her face. He had seen her leap forward, back into the door, but it disappeared and she'd landed on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably before she fainted.

            Aragorn scanned the mountains again. They were halfway down a mountain at the moment, and everyday the landscape got more and more foreboding and miserable. No creature had tried to attack them since Savina had fallen with the Goblin's dagger in her stomach. He suspected that Savina wasn't what she appeared to be, whether she knew it or not, and that she was needed for something. His eyes rested on The Dark Tower, which he could just see.

            They weren't far now, two or three small mountains to cross and then the broad, flat land of Mordor and they would be at The Dark Tower.

            "Aragorn!"

            Aragorn turned at the sound of Legolas' sharp voice.

            Legolas had laid Savina down on the ground and was crouching next to her, eh glanced up at Aragorn, "I think she's waking."

            Indeed she was. Her eyelids were twitching. Then they opened.

            Her black eyes narrowed for a moment, then widened and she whispered, "Tas!" sitting up ad scrambling to her feet. She looked wildly around, then her eyes rested on Aragorn, "we have to save-" She was abruptly cut off by a bout of vomiting. She doubled over, clutching her stomach, and vomited violently.

            When she had finished, she staggered away from her vomit and collapsed to the ground, sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees and her whole body shaking violently.

            Aragorn took his canteen and helped her drink, stroking her hair to soothe her.

            She sat crying softly for several minutes, then wiped her eyes and stood up, no longer shaking. Her face was pale and set in a look of grim determination. Her dark eyes, looking empty and unfeeling, rested on Aragorn, "I am ready," she said softly, "please give me my pack."

            Gimli, who had been carrying her pack, would have continued to carry it gladly, it wasn't heavy at all, but Aragorn nodded to him, so he took it off and handed it to Savina. As she took it, he grabbed her hand and held it for a moment, then let it go, brushing tears from his eyes.

            As Savina passed Legolas, her eyes flickered, her face showing tenderness. Then it was gone.

            Aragorn studied her for a moment, then nodded to Legolas and Gimli, who were looking gloomy and troubled, their eyes on Savina. "Let's continue."

            They walked for the rest of the day and crossed two small mountains.

            Savina didn't speak or look at anyone; she walked with her head bowed, trudging along behind Aragorn with a hollow look on her face. 

            Aragorn knew she blamed herself for Tas being lost in limbo. He knew she would have gladly stayed in limbo if she had known Tas would not return with her. He wondered what she had seen, but decided the time was not right to ask.

            Legolas walked behind her, watching her carefully with a look of sorrow and pain on his fair face. He wanted to comfort her, he wanted to hold her and stroke her hair. He wanted to feel her pain for her, but he knew it wasn't possible. He knew that she blamed herself for what had happened.

            Savina was the only one who blamed herself, the others knew better than to place blame on anyone. It was a tragedy that had happened, and was the fault of no one.

            Aragorn spoke a quiet word and the companions came to a halt. Aragorn pointed.

            They were standing at the top of the last mountain between them and The Dark Tower. Below them stretched a great, flat valley completely devoid of any life except for a few scraggly bushes here and there. Beyond the valley was marshland. And beyond the marshland was The Dark Tower, dark and imposing against the gray sky.

            The companions stared in silence, then Savina spoke for the first time that day. 

"I am not afraid."

            With that, she brushed past Aragorn and continued down the mountain, her small shoulders straight and her head held high.

            Legolas stared after her, his eyes sad, "how can such a small girl march into Mordor unafraid?"

            Gimli watched her in silence.

            Aragorn sighed and started after her, "she isn't a small girl anymore, Legolas, and she isn't afraid."


	36. Lost Map And The Voice In Her Head

            The companions walked until dusk over the barren valley.

            Just before dusk, Aragorn fell into step with Savina, who had been walking in silence, "we are going to stop, may I see your map before it gets dark?"

            Savina nodded and reached into the inside of her vest, a surprised expression appeared on her face, she looked at Aragorn silently.

            Suddenly Aragorn understood…Tasselhoff.

            They couldn't really be angry, he was a Kender after all; it was his nature to pick up things that had been "dropped."

            Aragorn sighed and gazed in the direction of The Dark Tower, which was still far in the distance but closer than ever.

            Savina glanced at Legolas, who was walking toward them. "I dropped the map," she explained.

            Legolas seemed to understand; he bowed his head, realizing the map was in limbo or beyond.

            Gimli remained silent, standing as stout and strong as ever.

            Aragorn put his pack down on the dry ground and started unrolling his blanket, "we'll sleep here tonight."

            Legolas didn't move, he stared around the flat plain, obviously nervous about sleeping out in the open, "should we take watches?"

            Aragorn didn't answer for a moment, then he shook his head, "they've left us alone for four days, there's no reason for them to attack now."

            Gimli sat down with a thump and lay out his blanket; he, too, was nervous about sleeping out in the open, but, as the Dwarves always say, "better to sleep now and fight later than stand watch and not sleep at all." In a few minutes he was asleep.

            Savina set out her blanket a few feet from Legolas' and lay down on it, staring up at the sky with her black eyes. They were nearing The Dark Tower now, she could feel it deep inside of her, something was awakening inside of her. She heard the others fall asleep, heard their breathing become slow and calm. But she couldn't sleep.

            Then she felt it…pain in her head.

            It started slowly, then grew greater and greater until tears were coming out of her eyes. She sat up slowly, she could hear something, a voice…growing louder and louder all the time.

            _Savina...you're almost here...I can feel you!_

_            Help me! I can't breathe!_

_            I need your help, Savina. All I need is you and then we'll be together again._

_            We'll be happy, I promise._

            Then the pain was gone, but the tears coursing down her face wouldn't stop.

            It hadn't been just any voice…it had been her father's.

            A terrible feeling had taken root in her heart; maybe her father was being tortured in The Dark Tower. She had to help him…she had to…

            Suddenly she felt exhausted…she slumped back and fell asleep, her father's voice ringing in here ears.


	37. The Calling Of The Mountains

            Aragorn opened his eyes and sighed, remembering immediately that he was lying wrapped in his blanket on the dry, cracked ground less than fifty miles from The Dark Tower. He sat up and stretched, rubbing at a kink in his neck. His sharp eyes roved over his traveling companions, making sure they were each in their proper place and safe from harm…well, as safe as they could be under such circumstances.

            Legolas was lying on his stomach in his blanket, his hand near his bow, his usually calm face plagued by the troubles that never left him alone, even in sleep. 

            Gimli was snoring softly, for a change, his hand wrapped tightly around the handle of his battle-axe.

            Aragorn's heart gave a lurch at the sight of the empty space next to Gimli…he had half expected to see Tas' small body curled up under his green blanket, perhaps with his long brown ponytail sticking out the top…but there was only dry, cracked mud.

            Looking back at the mountains, Aragorn bowed his head at the memory of the brave little Kender. He hadn't known many Kender in his lifetime, and he'd always thought of them as pesky little thieves with no sense of wrong or right. Thinking of Tasselhoff Burrfoot, Aragorn decided maybe he wouldn't mind knowing a few more Kender.

            It still seemed so ironic to Aragorn that Gandalf appeared the very moment they needed him. He was thankful for the coincidence, but it _was_ odd. Aragorn regretted that he hadn't had time to talk to his old friend, the spell he'd performed to open the door to limbo had cost him all of his strength and he hadn't been up to talking.

            "Are we leaving soon?"

            Aragorn turned, startled, to see that Savina was sitting up, staring at him with her black eyes. He stared at her for a moment, concerned at the appearance of dark smudges beneath her eyes and the hollow look in her eyes. He wondered what was going on inside of her, he wondered what was awaiting them at The Dark Tower, he wondered why he'd even allowed her to join them on their quest. It completely was against his better judgment. What had he been thinking to let a mere slip of a girl with wide eyes and no experience in battle join them on their walk of death to Mordor? Had he been thinking at all?

            He noticed Legolas stirring and shook himself, "yes," he said shortly, "we will leave in about an hour."

            Legolas sat up and looked at Aragorn, then at Savina. His eyes lingered on Savina. Then he looked back at Aragorn, "an hour?'

            Aragorn nodded and started rolling up his blanket, "we don't have time for a hot breakfast and I don't want to light a fire that would attract any," he glanced in the general direction of The Dark Tower, "attention."

            Legolas nodded and turned to wake Gimli, who snorted loudly when Legolas poked him in the arm.

            Savina raked her hand through her hair and started rolling up her blanket. She stowed it in her pack and sat down on the hard ground, her face turned toward the southwest and a strange look on her face…a faraway look, as if she were listening intently to something only she could hear.

            Aragorn squatted down next to her and stared in the direction she was looking, trying to find what she was looking at, "what are you looking at?" he asked quietly.

            She didn't answer him, and for a moment Aragorn thought she might not have heard, then she turned her head slowly to look at him, a strange, tight smile on her face, "I think I've been here before."

            Aragorn didn't know what to say, so he said nothing at all. He gazed at her for a moment, then stood up and walked back to where his pack was sitting. He pulled a bit of dried fruit out of his pack, sat down, and began to eat. His throat constricted painfully and the dried apple in his mouth tasted like ash. He forced himself to swallow though, he had a hunch he was going to need his strength.

            Savina stared at the mountains southwest of them. She couldn't explain why, but she felt as if she had been to this very spot before. Something inside her told her all of her silent questions would be answered if only she could get to those mountains. She knew of those mountains, just beyond them was the homeland of her father; maybe…she had a wild, fleeting hope that maybe her father was just beyond those mountains. The thought drove her insane. Suddenly she stood up and began walking toward the mountains, not even bothering to pick up her pack.

            Legolas got quickly to his feet and stared after her, "where are you going?" he asked her in Elven. When she didn't answer, he hurried after her and touched her arm, "Savina-"

            She turned abruptly at the sound of her name and stared at him, her eyes wild and a look on her face as if she didn't recognize him. "Legolas?" she said in an uncertain, trembling voice. Then her face cleared and she blinked, as if just waking up. "I…I was just…" she trailed off and glanced back at the mountains, then turned and started to walk quickly back toward Aragorn.

            Legolas stepped in front of her and looked over her head at the mountains, "what do you see when you look at those mountains?"

            Savina glanced over her shoulder, "mountains," she said simply, then tipped her head back to look at him.

            He looked down at her, his breath catching in his throat. There was something different about her, something in her eyes. He raised his hand to touch her face, the face he loved, but something about the hollow look in her eyes made his hand stop in midair and drop back to his side.

            Reaching out, Savina took his hand gently and squeezed it, a look of tenderness flickering in her hollow eyes. She looked into his eyes and held his gaze silently for a moment, then dropped his hand and walked past him, head bowed.

            Legolas watched her, realizing Aragorn was right about her not being a little girl anymore. He glanced across the broad plain at The Dark Tower, realizing with a jolt that Savina's eyes frightened him more than The Dark Tower.

            Aragorn glanced around, realizing everyone was just sort of standing around, waiting to leave. He stood up, "are you all ready to go?"

            The companions picked up their packs and silently made their way single file after Aragorn, the broad plain of Mordor stretched out before them.


	38. The Black Army

            Legolas bowed his head and shielded his eyes with his arm against the wind that had picked up over the last few hours and was now sending sharp bits of rock and dust into the companions' eyes. He coughed and scanned the horizon, a habit that he had developed over his life. Suddenly a gust of wind blew Savina's silver hair into his face. He swept it out of his eyes and stumbled back, realizing too late they had stopped walking.

            Aragorn crouched down, drawing his blanket over his head to protect him from the harsh wind, "we'll rest here for a few moments!" he shouted over the wind, which howled and whistled horribly.

            Gimli and Legolas sank down on the ground near him and drew their blankets over their heads, only Savina remained standing.

            She was extremely uneasy and kept glancing around nervously, her hands cupped around her eyes to protect them from the dust. The Dark Tower was growing larger, being only fifteen or twenty miles away; Aragorn said they would reach it in less than three days. Savina could feel panic and dread, mixed oddly with desire and longing, grow in her as they neared the tower. She glanced toward the southwest mountains again, feeling again like throwing off her pack and running toward them. They were so near, less than three miles away, but as she looked at Gimli, Legolas, and especially Aragorn, she knew she couldn't leave them.

            Aragorn studied her, wondering what inner battle she was fighting, "Savina!" he yelled over the wind, "you need to rest!"

            Savina nodded and started to sit down, taking another glance around. A movement in the direction of the Dark Tower caught her eye. Gasping, she squinted toward the tower, hoping her eyes were deceiving her.

            A mass of black was flowing from The Dark Tower straight toward them.

            As she squinted, she could barely make out that it wasn't just any mass of black. It was a mass with swords and helmets and arms and legs and misshapen heads and armor. It was a small dark army running full force over the plain that left the companions so bare, so naked, so helpless and unprotected.

            "Aragorn!" she screamed and pointed.

            Aragorn leapt to his feet, his hand on his sword, then he saw what was coming toward them and his hand dropped, the dread look of certain doom appeared in his eyes. He turned to Legolas, "take her and run for the mountains!"

            Legolas nodded briefly, feeling the pain of leaving Aragorn and Gimli alone to fight an army rip through his heart, but he knew there was no other way. He seized Savina's arm and started to drag her toward the mountains. They weren't far; if he and Savina ran they could reach them in fifteen or twenty minutes.

            Savina jerked her arm away and started at Aragorn furiously, "I will not run without you and Gimli! If you stay and fight, so will I!"

            Legolas gritted his teeth and pulled at her arm, glancing desperately toward the black army, which was still a ways off, but moving at an incredible speed. "Come on!"

            "No!" Savina yanked her arm free and danced away from him, "if I run there better be three others running with me."

            Aragorn glanced at the army, then back at Savina. They had time to escape, what good would it do to die and leave Legolas and Savina alone? "Fine, we will run!" He shoved Savina forward, but she was already off, running as lightly as a deer.

            It was not a long run, they had run much farther and much longer, but it was hard for Gimli, with his short legs, to keep up. They ran hard, heads down, arms pumping, and reached the mountains in little more than twelve minutes.

            Aragorn skidded to a stop at the foot of the mountain and looked up at it in despair, it was extremely steep and to climb it would take hours, and they didn't have hours, they hardly had minutes.

            Savina gasped for breath and bent over, her hands on her knees. She stared at the mountain in despair that matched Aragorn's, there was nowhere they could hide, no caves, no passes, no trails, nothing.

            Aragorn drew his sword and turned back toward the black army, which was drawing ever closer. Then he looked slowly at the companions, feeling the panic of helplessness rise in his throat, the pain of not being able to protect those he loved and those who followed and loved him. "At least we will die fighting…together."

            Legolas nodded and drew an arrow, looking grim but determined.

            Gimli, still catching his breath from the run, closed his eyes, his lips moving silently, then opened them and set his feet apart in his usual battle stance.

            The black army drew nearer.

            Legolas glanced at Aragorn, "how long do you think we have?"

            Aragorn chewed his lip, "five minutes."


	39. The Army Of The Dead

As they drew closer, Savina make out their faces. She cried out and nearly dropped her sword, "Aragorn, what are they?"

            Aragorn's face was set in a look of pale determination. He glanced at Savina, sadness in his eyes, "they are the dead."

            "How…" Savina swallowed her question; she already knew the answer…necromancy. Someone had been bringing the dead back to life.

            Aragorn looked at her again, and then at Legolas and Gimli, "I'm sorry." 

            The army was a terrible sight. Goblins, Orcs, humans, elves, and other races Savina had never seen made up the army. They were a macabre parody of what they had once been. Nothing more than bone with black skin hanging off, empty eye sockets and dried blood, skeletal hands holding battered swords. Their faces were expressionless and they moved as one, their feet moving at the same time, as if they were controlled by one mind. They were mindless slaves, brought back from the dead to do their Master's bidding.

            When the army was about twenty feet away, it came to an abrupt halt and a single elf came forward. One side of his once-beautiful face was completely gone, his long hair, which may have once been blonde, was filthy and blood caked. He spoke haltingly in common, his voice monotone and almost unintelligible, "you, human, elf and dwarf, are prisoners of my Master, surrender now and you may be spared."

            Aragorn raised his sword and spoke three quiet words, "we will not."

Then the army crashed down on them like a black wave crashing against rocks during a storm.

            The dead fought clumsily but fiercely.

            The elf that had spoken ran straight toward Savina, then paused, looking at Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, "you are four," he said, sounding surprised, then Aragorn swept his head off with his sword.

            Savina blocked an Orc's sword and yelled to Aragorn, "can these be killed?"

            "Cut their heads off!" he yelled back, swinging his sword and skillfully decapitating another elf and three humans.

            Savina pushed the Orcs backward and, with a grunt, swung at its neck with her sword. She was surprised how easily her sword had cut through the rotten flesh.

            What had once been a very large human lunged toward her, one of his eyes hanging from its socket. He raised his sword and plunged it downward, making it almost impossible for her to block.

            She jumped backward and found her back pressed against the side of the mountain. Raising her sword to defend herself against the human's sword, which was coming down again, her braced herself.

            Then she heard a sliding sound, living voices, and found herself in complete darkness.


	40. The Fall Of Moonzaar

            She screamed, wondering if she had been struck blind, and started slashing about with her sword. It clanged against something hard, then was wrenched from her grasp. Strong hands grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. She kicked backward and struggled fiercely.

            "_Duria!_" a clear Elven voice rang out in the darkness.

            Savina stopped fighting, breathing hard, her blood pounding in her ears. Had she heard correctly? _Duria_ was the word for stop in MoonElf. Hesitantly, she said, "_man-yee_?" which meant hello.

            The hands holding her arms disappeared and a light flared, illuminating the faces of two elves, one male, and one female. They were standing in a narrow hallway made of stone and from this side, Savina could see the outline of a door carved into the side of the mountain with a handle and a stout wooden plank across it.

            Savina stared at them in awe, they were MoonElves. Their faces were fair and delicate and beautiful, their eyes dark and piercing. The female had long, thick black hair and the male had short, silver hair.

            The female studied her carefully, her face concerned and angry, then spoke in MoonElf, "what is your name? You have broken a law by leaving the city alone and if my brother and I hadn't found you, you'd be dead. You _will _be punished!"

            Shocked and confused, Savina simply stared at her.

            The male scrutinized her, "are you hurt?"

            Recovering her voice, and remembering her companions still fighting on the other side of the door, Savina threw herself toward the door, tearing at the plank that barred the door and crying in MoonElf, "please, my friends are out there, I must get back to them."

            The male dragged her away from the door and pinned her against the wall while the female pushed the plank back into place.

            The female looked at her carefully, "I saw no living MoonElves out there except you."

            Savina tried to jerk away from the male, "they aren't MoonElves, there is a human, a dwarf, and a Mirkwood elf."

            "There aren't any humans, dwarves, or Mirkwood elves living in Temucth," she paused and studied Savina suspiciously, "your accent is odd. What is your name? Who is your family head?"

            "I don't live here!" Savina wailed in desperation, "let me go!"

            The two elves looked at each other in alarm, then the female turned back to the door and opened a small door that served as a tiny peephole. She stared out for a moment, then opened the door and looked around, "they're gone," she announced.

            "What?" Savina tore away from the male and dashed past the female through the door. There was no one. Not even any bodies. Squinting, Savina could just make out a black blur in the distance, moving with great speed toward The Dark Tower. Tears poured unheeded down her face and she sank to the ground, sobbing, "they've been taken!"

            The elves looked at each other uncertainly, then the female crouched down next to her and patted her back comfortingly, "I am sorry, I didn't realize you weren't from Temucth."

            Savina wiped the tears from her face and stood up, "I have to go."

            The female shook her head, "if your friends are prisoners of the Dark Master there is no way you can save them."

            With a sigh, Savina sat down on a rock and stared gloomily at the tower.

            The female spoke again, "my name is Rayvin Lohrileen and this is my brother, Nor. What is your name?"

            "Savina."

            Nor glanced around nervously, "it isn't safe out here, sister."

            Rayvin nodded, "please, Savina, come with us to our city for food and rest."

            Savina rose, her face a mask of sadness, and followed Rayvin back into the tunnel, what else was she to do?

            Nor shut the door and barred it, then handed her _Raliayatau_, "here is your sword," he paused and gazed down at it, "it's beautifully made."

            "My father made it," Savina said in a hollow voice, and looked down at it for a moment, then sighed and slid it into its scabbard. She thought of asking Rayvin and Nor if they knew her father, but decided it could wait.

            Nor led them through a labyrinth of tunnels through the mountain.

            Savina hated the dark, cold feeling of the tunnels and was appalled that the MoonElves lived underground. Her father had always told her that Moonzaar was a beautiful valley, an oasis of good amongst the evil. But this wasn't Moonzaar, Savina remembered, Rayvin had called it Temucth. She'd never heard of it before and wondered gloomily what had driven the surface dwelling elves, which loved fresh air and light and sky, to live under a mountain like dwarves. "Is Temucth underground?"

            Rayvin looked sad, "yes." She glanced at Savina, "you are wondering why we are living underground."

            Savina nodded.

            "A few years ago, a MoonElf turned to Darkness and became the Master of the Dark Tower. We believe that the spirit of the Dark Lord Sauron possessed him, because, though it is little-known, MoonElves alone can withstand being possessed by evil spirits, perhaps because we have lived near them for so long." Rayvin beautiful face contorted with sadness, "he tried to destroy us, his own kind, and we were forced to burrow underground." She glanced up at the ceiling, which was roughly cut out of rock, "it isn't that bad, we have begun to adjust. The underground city that you are in right now is called Temucth, we declined to name it Moonzaar because this could never be our home and we hope to one-day return to our beloved valley. And there is such a hope, The Dark Master has not yet risen to his complete power, his body is weakening and he needs a new host before he will have the strength to rule supremely."

            Savina's brow furrowed, "surely it would not be hard for him to find such a host?"

            Rayvin smiled thinly, "our scholars have done research and concluded that Sauron is looking for the MoonElf that his current host most loved, because their souls are connected and he will maintain almost all of his power through the switch." She paused and pointed, "welcome to the palace."

            Savina stopped and stared at the wall of stone.

            Rayvin laughed, "we have passed almost a hundred houses already. You didn't see them because they are cleverly disguised in case the minions of Darkness ever find the way into the mountain, at least finding the homes will be difficult." She approached the wall and twisted a bit of rock that jutted out about an inch from the wall. It was a nondescript little bit of rock, there were many others just like it and some that came out further.

            A large oval door swung open and Rayvin stepped through the doorway, motioning Savina to follow.

            Savina hung back, nervously, "am I going to meet your king?"

            Rayvin laughed again, a pleasant sound that brought some light to the dark tunnels, "you already have, in fact, you kicked him in his shin and elbowed him in his stomach."

            Savina stared at her, then spun around to face Nor, who was smiling at her. She flushed and sank to her knees, "my lord."

            Nor shook his head, "don't kneel before me, I am not worthy of it."

            Feeling her face burn, Savina rose to her feet, "I'm sorry about your shin, I didn't know," she mumbled, embarrassed.

            He shrugged, "it's understandable, you were frightened." He followed Savina through the door and shut it behind them, "I wasn't always king. Our rightful king left us disguised as a commoner many years ago to find a new homeland for us." Nor's face darkened, "he returned many years later to exterminate us," seeing Savina's face, he nodded, "it is our former king who now sits on the throne of The Dark Tower." Nor sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair, "after my uncle left, my father became king, but he was kidnapped from Moonzaar and we assume he is dead. The throne was left to me, so I evacuated our people from Moonzaar and brought them here, where we are safe, for the time being. As I am not married, my sister acts as queen, according to our laws."

            Savina turned to look at Rayvin, who shrugged, "I will not be queen forever, my brother will marry and I will again become a commoner, as I was when our original king ruled." She motioned around the room, "please, make yourself comfortable."

            The room was bare and dimly lit by torches on the walls, but it was comfortable with a large desk and a few chairs and a small table. Savina took a seat on a wooden chair with frayed blue cushions, thankful to sit down.

            Nor sat down across from her and leaned back, closing his eyes.

            Rayvin went to another room, then returned carrying a large, stone bowl, "this is _tealiye_, you won't have ever hear of it before." She handed the bowl to Savina, "but it is what we eat, containing all the vegetables and meat and water we need to survive."

            It looked like either a thin stew or a thick soup, but it was very good. 

Rayvin watched her for a moment, then spoke again, "you are tired and weary, I will sing for you while you eat."

As Savina ate gratefully, feeling her body energize, Rayvin sang, her beautiful voice sad and harmonious. After a moment, Nor joined her, his deep voice blending with her high one. Savina barely finished her _tealiye_ and set the bowl down when she felt herself drifting and soon she was asleep.


	41. One Hundred And Nineteen

            Rayvin stared at her brother, who was relaxing in a chair, "what should we do?"

            Nor glanced at her, "about what?"

            With a sigh of exasperation, Rayvin looked pointedly at Savina, who was sleeping in the chair across from Nor's, "her."

            "What do you mean, 'what should we do?'" Nor stared at her.

            Rayvin stood up and started pacing, "she's going to the Dark Tower, Nor, _alone_. Shouldn't we help her?"

            Nor shrugged, "we won't let her go."

            "That won't work," Rayvin shook her head, "did you see her face when I told her her friends had been taken? Did you see her eyes? Whoever her friends were, she loved them and she isn't going to stay here." Rayvin glanced at the sleeping girl, "she'll claw her way right through the mountain if she has to."

            Nor scoffed, "I'd like to see that." He stood up and stretched, "we'll lock her in, it's for her own good. Her friends are dead."

            Rayvin gave him a sad look, "we assume they are." She gazed at Savina for a moment, then continued, "look at her, Nor, she has passion and strength and determination. We can't stop her. She'll never believe that they are dead," Rayvin's beautiful face was shadowed with guilt and sadness, "I don't know if _I_ believe that."

            Nor whirled around, "what do you want me to do? Should we take our remaining hundred people and storm the tower?"

            Tears burned in Rayvin's eyes, "there are more than a hundred of us left, Nor."

            He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "one hundred and nineteen," he glanced down at Savina, "one hundred and twenty with her."

            "One hundred and nineteen," Rayvin said firmly, "she is not from here, you cannot rule her."

            Nor glared at his sister, "she is a MoonElf, I am the king of the MoonElves, and therefore I rule her."

            Rayvin glared back at him, "what would you have her do?" she spat angrily, "sit in this stone prison and rot like the rest of us? Would you do that to her, Nor? Would you imprison this fiery, spirited girl under this mountain? Would you let the mountain over her head squish all the spirit out of her?"

            With a ragged sob, Nor turned away, "what am I to do? I have failed our people. I have killed them. We should have stayed in Moonzaar and died honorably fighting to win back our king…" his voice cracked, "my father. Instead we ran and hid under this cursed rock. I am a failure."

            Rayvin softened. She crossed the room and rested her hand on his arm, "you have not failed completely, brother, we are alive. But," she glanced at Savina, "you must let her go, even if you offer no help to her."

            Nor straightened his shoulders and nodded, "yes, we will help her. She will make it to the Dark Tower, she will make it to the black gate at least."

            Rayvin smiled and patted her brother's arm, "you are a good man, Nor, and a good king as well." She lowered her gaze to Savina and smiled tenderly, "she reminds me of what our people used to be."

            The MoonElf king smiled and took his sister's arm, "we have much to do."


	42. Mother's Armor

            Rayvin sat up in her bed and stretched. It was dark except for the torch burning against the wall, but she knew it was morning. She swung her feet off the side of her bed and shivered, thinking of what would happen that day. She and Nor had stayed up until early in the morning, poring over military strategy books they had taken from Moonzaar and consulting General Mathepua and his troops, of which there were only seventeen.

            The odds were against them; there was every chance that they could die, including Savina. For a moment, Rayvin wondered why they were risking themselves and their people for a girl they hardly knew. Remembering the look on Savina's face, Rayvin smiled, confident they were doing the right thing.

            She knew why Nor was helping Savina. He saw the spirit of the people in her eyes, he saw the passion he envied in her every move, he heard loyalty in her every word, loyalty that he though he had forsaken in the face of danger. He had left his father to die in the clutches of the Dark Lord, though he had saved the MoonElf race form extinction, Rayvin knew he would never forgive himself. It was Nor's way of fixing the past.

            Acting on habit, Rayvin started to put on her usual clothes, loose pants with a knee-length tunic over it, but then she paused, reminding herself again what would come to pass.

            With a sigh, Rayvin opened the trunk at the end of her bed and slowly took out one of her most prized possessions…her mother's armor.

            It was beautiful armor, crafted by the finest craftsmen known. It was silver-white and polished so perfectly that Rayvin could see her face in the breastplate. She gazed down at her face, wondering if it was the last time she would see herself. The strange look in her eyes made her want to cry. 

            She fastened her breastplate and back plate on with the leather straps and buckled the greaves onto her lower legs and the quisses onto her upper legs. She was strapping the paldron onto her right arm when there was a knock at the door. Rayvin glanced up, wondering if it was her brother, then yelled, "come in."

            The door creaked open and Savina stuck her head in, looking tired. "Good morning," she started to say, then her words caught in her throat as she noticed what Rayvin was putting on, "Rayvin…what are you doing?"

            Rayvin buckled the paldron and started on the other one, "I'm putting on my armor."

            "Why?"

            "Because I don't want a blade sticking out of me three minutes into the battle," Rayvin replied calmly, grunting and pulling at a strap that wasn't cooperating. She pulled the strap into place and looked up at Savina for the first time and smiled, "maybe five minutes, but not three."

            Savina stared at her, her eyes large and her mouth hanging open, "Rayvin, I don't…I mean…"

            Rayvin pointed to the small, medallion-like bits of armor that protected her armpits, "hand me a bezagew."

            Savina didn't move, didn't speak.

            Rayvin straightened up and stared at her expectantly, "what?"

            "You don't have to help me," Savina bit her lip, "I'm not asking you to."

            "I don't need to be asked," Rayvin reached over and picked up one of the bezagews, "neither does my brother," she added as she fastened it onto her breastplate.

            "Your brother?" Savina's eyes widened in horror, "he can't do that! He's the king, where will the people be if…" she trailed off, "I'll go alone, three is not much different than one."

            Rayvin picked up another bezagew, "actually there will be twenty-one of us," she heard Savina make a sound like the squeak of a mouse and glanced up, "our General and seventeen of his men are coming, too." She glanced around, "where is my helm?"

            Savina glanced around and spotted it sitting on the desk behind her, she picked it up, but made no move to hand it to Rayvin.

            "Oh, you found it, thank you." Rayvin held out her hands for it, but seeing Savina's look, she lowered her hands and put them on her hips, "Savina…"

            "I can't let you risk your life for me," Savina chewed her lip so hard she could taste blood in her mouth.

            Rayvin surveyed her coolly for a moment, then shrugged, "fine, we don't do it for you, we do it for our people. Give me my helm please, there's hardly much use in putting on armor if I'm going to get my head lopped off."

            Savina made a sound like a wounded animal and dropped the helm with a clunk, then fled from the room.

            "Savina?" Rayvin listened for an answer, but only heard the slam of a door. She sighed, then bent and picked up her mother's helm and slid it over her head and face. Her long black hair spilled out from under it and poured down her back. She slipped the gauntlets onto her hands over leather gloves and picked up her sword, buckling it around her waist.


	43. Run From Temucth

            Savina slammed the stone door behind her and leaned against it, still trying to get her arms through the straps of her pack. She glanced down the dark tunnel, then started walking quickly in the direction she knew to be the direction they had come from the night before. She had little hope that she could make it to the door by herself but her only hope was to get there and to the Dark Tower before Rayvin, Nor, and their troops followed her.

            It wasn't that she was ungrateful, she appreciated their concern and sacrifice, but she couldn't accept it. They didn't know her; they didn't know that she was nothing but a tavern maid with no father. She wasn't worthy of anyone's sacrifice and she thought little of the fact that she was most likely going to give her life for one last desperate attempt to free her friends.

            She followed the tunnel and stopped at a fork, glancing each way and wondering which way to go. She hadn't even thought to pay attention where they were going last night. Sighing, she slumped against the wall, staring down the tunnel to her left, wondering if it was the right one.

            The MoonElves had lost so much already; Savina didn't want them to lose anything more due to her. She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword.

            Her sword…her father had made that sword with his own hands. Suddenly she remembered a time when she was little, her father and she and gotten themselves lost in an unfamiliar town on a trip to display some of his swords and they hadn't been able to find their way back to their inn.

            _"Father? How are we going to get back to the inn?"_

_            He smiled down at her and taken her tiny hand in his larger one, "we'll run, Savina."_

_            "Run?"_

_            "Certainly," he straightened up, "when you're lost, there's no better guide than your feet. Let them steer themselves, they know where they're going."_

So they had run for twenty minutes and found themselves, tired and panting, standing in front of the Red Coin inn.

            Savina stared down at her feet, then, with a deep breath, she took of running as fast as she could.

            She sped through the tunnels, hardly seeing as she ran. She ran faster than she had ever run before, then suddenly, only a few minutes later, she slowed down, then stopped.

            And she saw it. The outline of a door carved into the side of the mountain.

            She glanced down at her feet, whispered thanks to her father, then tore the bar off the door and pushed it open.

            Sunlight streamed in, warming her skin that had felt so cold and clammy in the dark tunnels.

            Savina realized then that she should have checked to see if the coast was clear before she threw the door open. She slammed it behind her, hoping that someone would lock it from the inside before anything nasty found it's way in.

            She turned and gazed at the Dark Tower, a chill running down her spine, but there was no fear. 

Gazing across the flat plain at the tower, she estimated she'd be there by early evening.

She straightened her pack and began walking.


	44. Exhaustion, Ian, And The Dark Tower

            Rayvin stalked through the halls, glancing this way and that, but there was still no sign of Savina. She was about to turn and ask Nor if he or any of the troops had caught sight of her, but then she saw something that made her jaw drop. The door was open, the bar thrown to the side. She rushed foreword, pushed the door open, and stared out across the flat plain. In the distance she could see a small, lone figure walking quickly across the barren land.

            "Have you found her?"

            Rayvin whirled around to face her brother and the eighteen troops behind him, "I sure have!" She pointed, "right there!"

            Nor squinted across the valley, then shook his head, "we'll never catch up with her." Rayvin sighed and hung her head, but then he continued, "but we maybe able to help her after all."

~*~

            How long had she been walking? 

Savina wasn't sure anymore, nor did she care. She walked quickly, with her back straight and her eyes trained on The Dark Tower that was growing larger all the time.

            A gust of wind swept across the plain and sent bits of sharp sand into her eyes. Crying out in pain, Savina covered her eyes and tripped over a shiny black rock that was half-buried in the sand. She landed hard on her knees and curled into a ball, sobbing and wrapping her arms around her knees.

            She was impossibly tired and hungry. Her arms and legs felt like they were made of stone and her head felt like it was as heavy as a mountain. A constant, sharp hunger pain stabbed into her stomach. Her throat was so parched she didn't think she could talk if she wanted to. Her silver hair was matted with sweat and blood and dirt and was a dull gray color. Her tunic, once crisp and white, was caked with mud and the sleeved were so torn they fluttered around her arms like ribbons. Blood, some of it hers, stained her tunic and pants. Her eyes were sunken and dull and framed with black circles. She was an awful sight.

            A dark shadow fell over her.

            Squinting against the harsh sun, Savina looked up.

            A human man stood over her, what _had been_ a human man anyway. He had probably once been quite handsome, with a strong chin and fair face. His eyes were white and his skin, which was mostly intact, had a bluish tinge. He was tall with broad shoulders and arms rippling with muscles. He wore leather armor characteristic of Gondor, though the front of it was covered with a dark splotch of dried blood, undoubtedly the cause of his death.

            Savina coughed and tried to get to her feet, but her legs wouldn't obey her.

            The dead human reached toward her slowly.

            She didn't flinch away, she couldn't; she was too exhausted to move. She glared up at the zombie and spat, "kill me!"

            The man seemed to pause for a moment, then he spoke it a raspy voice, "I won't kill you."

            Savina gaped at him, surprised that he spoke.

            He continued, "I must take you to my…" he turned his head, revealing a scar on his cheek, and looked at the Dark Tower, "Master." He snapped his head back to face her and reached out to grab her arm.

            "Don't touch me!" she tried unsuccessfully to scoot away from his bluish hand.

            He grabbed her by the collar of her vest and started to pull her to her feet.

            "Get off me!" Savina clawed frantically at the ground, ripping off three of her fingernails and making the tips of her fingers bleed.

            The man hauled her to her feet and held her a few inches off the ground at arms length, studying her, a hint of a smile on his face, "you'll make a good slave," he squeezed her arm painfully, "strong, too. My Master will be pleased." He lowered her to the ground, still holding her by the arm, "can you walk?"

            Savina couldn't even feel her legs. She knew there was no escape. At least she was going to end up in the Dark Tower, not the way she wanted, but she'd be there. Maybe she could find out what had become of her friends. She straightened her back and yanked her arm away from the zombie, "of course I can walk."

            He glanced at her with what appeared to be amusement, then took a length of leather cord and motioned to her, "give me your hands."

"You're tying my hands together?" Savina glared at him in disbelief and put her hands behind her back, "I won't try to escape, I promise."

            He studied her with his dull, sunken eyes for a moment, then nodded shortly, "fine, but if you _do_ try to escape," he motioned to the sword hanging at his side and made a slicing motion across his throat. He glanced up at the Dark Tower, which was less than a mile away, "start walking."

            Savina bowed her head and began walking; amazed she'd actually prevented herself from being tied. She hadn't expected him to _actually_ let her go untied. She glanced up at him; he seemed brighter, more alert than the zombies that had taken her friends. His movements were quicker and his speech was more coherent. If it weren't for the blood and the bluish tinge to his skin, she'd have thought he was still alive.

            The man saw her staring at him and stared back, "what?"

            "I just…" she paused, "what's you name?"

            His eyes darkened, "I have no name in death."

            Savina nearly tripped over another rock, "you aren't dead."

            The man gave a short, raspy, bark of a laugh and waved his hand, "are you blind? Do you not see my skin? My blood staining my clothes?"

            Savina flinched, "sure, you _died_, but you aren't _dead_." The man glared at her furiously, so she continued hurriedly, "to be dead would mean that you are stretched out on the ground, motionless and breathless, wouldn't it?"

            He didn't answer her for a moment, then he spoke in a sharp voice, "I died, I believe that means I am dead."

            She considered telling him she had died, and that she certainly wasn't dead, but discarded the idea. She shrugged, "have it your way. You must have had a name while you were alive." He was silent, so she continued, "what does your Master call you?"

            "Ian." He said shortly, then grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop, gazing up at the Dark Tower, "we'll be there in moments."

            Sure enough, Savina could now clearly see the black gate that led to the interior of the fortress of darkness. She could make out the dark shapes of guards standing at the gate and situated around the high torrents and sharp towers that rose darkly into the gray sky.

            Ian shook her arm, almost angrily, "I have no name. My Master calls me by no name. You know me by no name. I died, but now I walk to serve my Master, what need do I have for a name?"

            Savina flinched and tried to jerk her arm away from him, "you're hurting me!"

            He dug his fingers into her arm, staring at her angrily, then his anger seemed to cool and his face smoothed. He loosened his grip on her arm, leaving ugly red marks, and shook himself, staring at the marks, "my Master will not be pleased that I have damaged you, you will not be able to work as hard." His eyes grew a little brighter and his whole body shuddered, "I apologize," he croaked, then seized her arm roughly and started dragging her toward the Tower.

            Biting the inside of her lip to keep from crying out in fear, she stumbled along, trying to keep up with the long, purposeful stride of Ian. She wondered about Ian, wondered what battle raged within his tortured mind. She pitied him.

            The guards at the gate stared as they approached. Savina noticed that two of them were living humans wearing black armor.

            One of the living men, one with masses of curly black hair and a very red face stepped foreword and blocked their path, "what's this?" he sneered, looking Savina up and down.

            Ian bowed his head, "I found her walking alone out on the plain. She'll suit the Master as a slave."

            The man's lip curled and he laughed loudly, putting his red face very near Savina's, "can you cook, little elf?"

            The other living man, who looked like he might be half human and half goblin, gave her a bored look, then shot Ian a disgusted look as he began to open the gate.

            Ian moved toward the gate, dragging Savina with him, but the first man pushed the gate shut again and spoke in a low voice to Ian, "how about turning her over to me? I'll take her to the Master."

            Ian hardly glanced at him, "no."

            The first man swore under his breath, something about "filthy undead idiot," and glanced at Savina his red face breaking into an unpleasant smile, "fine, take her to the Master and seek your reward."

            Ian's face remained expressionless, he jerked the gate open and yanked Savina through it into a courtyard filled with all kinds of nasty little creatures milling around.

            The man laughed loudly, "it won't matter if you bring him the daughter herself, you stupid corpse, Master will never give you back your life!" Laughing, he slammed the gate.

            Savina, stumbling along, glanced at Ian, whose blue face was pinched as if he were in great pain. She shrugged and turned her eyes to the courtyard around her.

            Groups of Orcs were fixing arrowheads on shafts. As they passed, one of the Orcs paused in his work to leer at them. Hordes of zombies and living slaves were carrying rocks and bricks and wood. Living humans were watching over the work, barking orders and whipping those who didn't seem to be working, as they should.

            Savina scanned the faces of the slaves, hoping to catch sight of one of her friends, but she didn't recognize anyone.

            Ian led her to a large, iron door guarded by two solemn zombie guards. They glanced at Ian, then opened the door and stood back to let them pass.

            Savina paused and stared upward, at the black, vertical wall of stone. High, high above them, at the top of the tower, was a large window.

            Ian tugged at her arm, "what are you staring at, come on."

            Savina followed him inside the tower, up a narrow, winding staircase. There was no railing on the staircase, and Savina clung to the wall in terror of losing her balance and falling over the side. After a few minutes and a couple hundred stairs, a wave of dizziness washed through Savina and she swayed on her feet, her hands scrabbling on the wall, looking for a handhold.

            Ian stopped and turned around, looking annoyed, "what are you doing? Why are you slowing down?" He sighed and stared at her, "do I need to carry you?"

            "No," Savina steadied herself against the wall and shook herself, "I'm fine."

            "Well, then hurry up," Ian said irritably, then turned and began climbing the stairs again.

            Savina glanced down the stairs, wondering where Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were. Then she turned and hurried to catch up with Ian.

            After a few more minutes of climbing the winding stairs, Ian stopped at a stout wooden door and looked down at her, "my Master's quarters," he explained, then gestured to her, "make yourself presentable."

            Reaching up and feeling her tangled hair, matted with blood and filth, Savina snorted, knowing she looked like one of the more decayed zombies.

            Ian shrugged and knocked on the door.


	45. The Dark Lord Revealed

            The sound of Ian's fist knocking against the wooden door echoed through the stairway and sent chills down Savina's spine. Her stomach was twisted in fear and her back was drenched in sweat from the climb.

            The door slammed open suddenly, making Savina jump and the hair on the back of her neck stand up and goosebumps appeared all over her arms.

            "Enter," a man's voice called through the chill air.

            Savina pressed her back against the stone wall, shivering all over.

            Ian tugged her by her arm and strode into the room.

            The room was dark, despite the large window she had seen from the outside. The room was bare except for a large desk crowded with books and scrolls, a high-backed wooden chair, and a large wooden cabinet. Gray smoke swirled around in the room, apparently coming from something in a dark corner that Savina couldn't even see into.

            Ian led her into the center of the room, his footsteps echoing in the empty room, and pushed her to the ground, where she landed hard on her hands and knees, "a slave, Master," he said, bowing at the waist.

            "Why didn't you just hand her over to a slave-driver, Ian?" the voice sounded amused, "ah, wait…I think I know."

            "She is strong, Master," Ian continued, his face betraying no emotion, "she will serve you well."

            Savina dusted her hands off and stared into the dark corner. An odd stirring in the back of her mind told her she'd heard that voice before, but she couldn't place it.

            The voice spoke again, "well, she certainly is a filthy little thing isn't she?"

            Ian shot her a look as if it were _her_ fault she was filthy, "yes, Master, I will have her clean herself."

            "What is she? Another human wench?" the voice shifted a little to the right.

            Ian shrugged, "some sort of elf, Master."

            "A MoonElf?" the voice moved a little closer to the light and Savina could just see a pair of feet.

            "Perhaps, Master," Ian glanced down at her, "I found her wandering around a few miles away from the Tower."

            "Bring her closer, I want to talk to her."

            Ian hauled her to her feet by her collar and shoved her toward the dark corner, "speak to your Master."

            That sentence made the fear in Savina's stomach catch fire and turn into burning anger. Savina stumbled foreword, then straightened her back and stared defiantly into the shadows, "I have no Master," she announced haughtily.

            "You will after you feel the power of darkness," the voice informed her coldly, "I will be your master." The sentence was hardly finished when the voice was replaced by a horrid bout of hacking coughs. There was the sound of a throat clearing, then the voice spoke again, quieter this time, "are you a MoonElf or not?"

            "Yes, I am," Savina replied proudly.

            "What were you doing all alone in the middle of Mordor?" the voice demanded.

            "That is none of your business."

            "I disagree." The voice seemed to be amused, then the laughter disappeared, "Ian," Ian straightened up, "call for hot soup, I am hungry."

            "Yes, Master," Ian turned and opened the door to leave.

            "Ian?"

            Ian paused and stared into the dark corner, "Master?"

            "Don't come back until I call for you."

            Ian's face remained emotionless, but his voice was heavy with disappointment, "yes, Master."

            When the door closed, Savina stood alone in the center of the room, feeling very vulnerable, but not frightened.

            There was heavy silence for a time, then the voice spoke again, "what did you say your name was?"

            "I didn't say what my name was," Savina snapped.

            "Quite beside the point," there was a pause, then the voice continued, sounding annoyed, "I could kill you this instant, little elf, you should remember that when you answer my questions. Answer respectfully and you will go unharmed…for now." The voice returned to it's friendly tone, "now what did you say your name was?"

            Savina didn't answer, but stared into the shadows, "what's _your_ name?"

            "You can call me Master."

            Savina was silent, thinking she would die before she'd ever call this dark lord Master.

            There was the sound of muffled coughing, then the voice continued, "come closer, I want to look at you."

            "You can see me from there," Savina retorted, stepping backward.

            The voice became cold again, "I didn't ask if you thought I could see you, I commanded you to step foreword."

            Fear returned. Savina stepped foreword, staring into the shadows.

            Then something moved into the light. A tall, thin man wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up, hiding his face. His hands were long-fingered and slender, but that was all Savina could tell about him. 

"Come closer," he ordered, making Savina wonder if he had trouble seeing. She remembered what Rayvin and Nor had told her about Sauron's Elven host weakening and him needing a new one and wondered if he was going blind. It made her sick that she stood before what had once been a great MoonElf king and was now a host for the purest evil there had ever been. She stepped foreword hesitantly.

            "This damn body…" he mumbled, so quietly Savina wasn't sure she'd heard correctly, then he straightened up and pushed the hood back.

            His face was thin, so impossibly thin that Savina was surprised he was alive. Black eyes burned startlingly bright in the wasted face, and thin hair that had probably once been as silver as Savina's framed his face and trailed down his shoulders.

            Savina shrank back, staring at him in horror. Something about this man…she'd seen him before.

            Just then there was a knock at the door.

            Savina spun around and stared at the door, startled.

            The man, seeming amused by her reaction, gave a low cackle of a laugh and said, "enter," in his raspy voice that sent chills down her back.

            The door creaked open and two thin children entered, each carrying a bowl of steaming soup. They stopped and stood staring at the ground, their faced expressionless.

            The Dark Lord gazed down at them for a moment with a look of mixed amusement and disgust, then he strode foreword and stood before them, his arms crossed, "so, little hobbits," he studied them for a moment, "Merry, are you ready to tell me the location of the ring?"

            Savina started. _Hobbits? A ring?_ She'd heard this before, these were the hobbits Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had set out to rescue. She wondered if they knew anything about the fate of their friends.

            One of the hobbits, one with curly brownish blonde hair, glanced up, his small face adamant with quiet defiance, "no."

            The Dark Lord smiled thinly, "it is little matter to me, they _are_ taking it to Mount Doom, after all, and they _will _be captured the moment they set foot within Mordor." He gazed down at them for a moment longer, his eyes narrowed, then pointed to the desk, "put the bowls down and go back to the kitchen."

            They hurried foreword, set the bowls carefully on the desk, then turned to go.

            The hobbit that hadn't spoken paused as he turned from the desk and looked up at her through his tangle of blonde hair, his eyes grew wide and he glanced hurriedly at the other hobbit, which gave her the same look. Glancing fearfully at the Dark Lord, they fled from the room and shut the door. Savina could hear their voices and the thump of their feet on the stairs.

            The Dark Lord turned to her, arms still crossed tightly over his chest, he squinted at her as if he couldn't quite see her, then snapped irritably, "come here!"

            Realization dawned on her. She made a croaking sound in her throat and fell back against the wall in horror. 

            Her father glared down at her, "I said come here…now!"

            Savina's tired legs gave out and she slid to the floor, weeping silently. Her tears made streaks in the filth that covered her face.

            Caburnat strode foreword and seized her by her chin, jerking her face up to face him. He made an odd sound and stumbled backward for a moment, murmuring, "the daughter," under his breath. Then, all at once, he seized her by the arm and hauled her, with surprising strength, to her feet. "So you _aren't_ dead, my sources were wrong." A strange smile came over his face, "you have come just in time," his face twitched spasmodically and he held his arms out, "my daughter."

            Tear poured down Savina's face, this was her father. The man she loved more than anything in the world. The reason she had begged Aragorn to let her join him on his quest stood right before, arms outstretched. With a ragged sob, Savina leaned her head against her father's shoulder and wept as he held her, just like he had when she was a child.

            He held her as she cried, she didn't know how long. Then he lifted her chin and smiled at her, his face stretching as if he hadn't really smiled in a long time. "We have much work to do, daughter, but first," he glanced out the window, "first you will get cleaned up. We've been expecting you for a while." Caburnat walked to the door and opened it, "servant!" he yelled.

            Moments later, a MoonElf girl about Savina's age with long black hair came running up the stairs and bowed lowly before the Dark Lord, "Master?"

            "My daughter has arrived," he explained, gesturing to Savina. The girl's eyes grew large and her face showed absolute dread. Caburnat continued, "is her room still prepared for her?"

            "Yes, Master," the girl said in a mournful voice.

            "Good," Savina's father gestured to the girl, "this is…" he glanced at the maid, "what's you name?"

            "Olivia," the girl replied quietly.

            "Olivia," Caburnat put his thin hand on Savina's shoulder, "she'll be your personal maid until…" he looked uncomfortable, "she'll be your personal maid." He turned to Olivia, "take her to her room."

            "Yes, Master," Olivia bowed, then turned to Savina, "if you'll follow me, _Mistress_."

            Savina glanced at her father, uneasiness seeping into her stomach, this wasn't right…was it really her father? She remember what Rayvin had said about Sauron taking over the body of the MoonElf and how the body was weakening and he needed another MoonElf, preferably the one that the current host had loved the most. Her stomach sank. Suddenly everything made sense, but what could she do?


	46. Cleaned, Misjudged, And Attacked

            Savina followed the girl down the stairs, trying to keep up with her quick gait. Her mind spun unpleasantly, her thoughts blending and mingling and making her head pound horribly.

            Fragments of a plan were formulating in her mind. She could pretend she was cooperating with her father and that she had turned to darkness, but really she would be waiting for an opportunity to free her friends. It sounded like a good plan.

            Olivia stopped at the bottom of the stairs and yanked the door open, then stood back to let Savina pass through the door before her.

            Savina stepped out into the courtyard and looked around at the mass of creatures.

            A MoonElf paused in his work and looked her up and down, his eyes narrowed, "we have a new servant, do we?"

            Olivia slammed the door shut and shook her head, "not exactly," she glanced at Savina in dismay, "she's the daughter."

            The MoonElf dropped the bag he was carrying and stared at her in openmouthed astonishment, "the daughter," he sputtered, "but that means…" he stopped and regained control of himself, "I must spread the word." With that he dashed off, completely forgetting about the bag he'd dropped.

            Savina stared after him, shocked, what did they mean _the daughter_? She suspected it had something to do with Sauron's desire to take over he body because her and her father's souls had been connected and the switch would be easy for him. She shuddered and jumped as she felt a tug at her arm.

            Olivia stared at her coldly, "would it please you to be shown to your room?"

            "Oh, yes," Savina stammered and followed her quickly through the hustle and bustle to the foot of another, smaller tower.

            Olivia yanked the door open and stared at her until she passed. She slammed the door behind them, leaving them in complete darkness. Then a torch flared and Olivia motioned to the stairs, "follow me."

            Savina followed her up another twisting fireplace much shorter than the other one. Another door opened and Savina followed Olivia into a large room, only slightly less empty than the Dark Lord's room. The only difference was that the room was furnished with a bed and that it was much brighter.

            "If you need anything," Olivia said in a frigid voice as she used the torch to light other torches along the walls, "all you have to do is open the door and call."

            Savina sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling filthy and wondering if she was going to leave a filth mark on the gray bed blanket, "thank you, but where…" she glanced around, "is there somewhere I can wash?"

            Olivia sighed and motioned to the corner, where Savina had neglected to notice a bathtub and washbasin. She turned to leave, then glanced over her shoulder, "oh, there are some clothes that should fit you in that cabinet," she pointed to a large oak cabinet against the wall, "we've been expecting you for quite a while." She opened the door and was about to leave when Savina called out to her. 

"Thank you!"

            She paused in the doorway, studying Savina carefully, her black eyes hard and cold, then she snapped, "you'll thank me soon enough," and left, slamming the door behind her.

            Savina swallowed hard, confused at Olivia's hostility. She wondered if Olivia was a reluctant servant to her father who was still good and perhaps she thought Savina had purposely come to help evil reach it's fullest extent. It would definitely explain the attitude. With a sigh, Savina filled the tub with hot water and stripped off her clothes, glad to be free of the stiff, mud and blood caked garments. She lowered herself into the tub and sighed in contentment. 

            It took three times of emptying and refilling the tub until her body and hair were fully clean. She dried her hair on a black cloth hanging near the tub and wondered what to do about clothes, she couldn't exactly put on the ones she'd just taken off and she had no others. She remembered what Olivia had said about there being clothes in the cabinet and pulled it open to have a look.

            There were three dresses, all of them black, floor-length, and long-sleeved. She sighed and pulled one of them over her head, marveling at the pleasant feeling of clean clothes against her clean skin.

            She realized she had thrown her clothes on the floor and bent to pick them up. As she did, something fell out of the pocket of her vest and clattered to the floor. She dropped her clothes in a heap and bent to retrieve it…it was the comb Gimli had given her. She smiled and ran her finger of the chip caused by the arrow and remembered how it had saved her life. Her heart ached as she wondered if Gimli and the others were still alive. She tucked the comb into the pocket of her dress and decided that if they weren't, maybe she could finish their quest and save the hobbits.

            Then she heard a noise behind her and saw Olivia opening the door and entering, her right hand hidden behind her back. She'd changed her clothes into black pants and a black tunic and she had an odd expression on her face. 

Savina opened her mouth to speak to the maid, but she never got a chance.

            Olivia lunged at her, grabbing her by the hair and raising her right hand to reveal a wicked looking dagger. She knocked Savina to the ground and pinned her, raising the dagger high above Savina's face, "you will die!" she declared through clenched teeth.

            Savina hit Olivia's right arm as hard as she could, sending the dagger clattering away across the floor to under the bed.

            The two girls wrestled fiercely, Savina trying to throw Olivia off of her and Olivia apparently trying to choke her.

            Olivia seized Savina by her throat and slammed her head against the floor, "Sauron will not rise to power!"

            Savina clawed frantically at Olivia's hands, "I'm…not…" she choked out.

            "What?" Olivia loosened her grip slightly, "what does evil's servant have to say? Make them good words, they will be your last."

            Gagging, Savina struggled to breathe, "I'm not evil! I came here with a human, an elf, and a dwarf, the remaining members of the Fellowship of the Ring to rescue two other members," Savina coughed, "hobbits…Merry and Pippin."

            Olivia stared at her with narrowed eyes, "and it is just coincidence that you are the daughter of the man currently hosting Sauron's spirit? It's just coincidence that you are reported to have died days ago, stabbed to death, and yet you show up, walking through the gates? The exact person Sauron needs to rise to full power?" She gave a harsh laugh, "that is a lovely coincidence," she tightened her grip around Savina's neck, "I will not let evil win!"

            Savina started to see white dots before her eyes, "I tell the truth!"

            The hands around her throat loosened, but Olivia remained sitting on top of her, staring down at her, considering. Then, all at once, she rose to her feet and offered her hand, "I misjudged you, I am sorry."

            Savina rolled onto her stomach, rubbing her throat and struggling to breath. She pushed herself to her feet, ignoring Olivia's hand that had recently tried to kill her. She staggered back against the wall and glared at Olivia indignantly.

            Olivia bit her lip, her cheeks flushing, "I'm truly sorry, I…"

            "Forget it," Savina grimaced and rubbed her throbbing throat, thinking her windpipes may have been smashed. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, which was pleasantly clean, "since we both seem to be on the side of good," Olivia blushed again, "do you know anything about a group consisting of a human, an elf, and a dwarf?"

            "Yes, they were brought in yesterday…"

            "Where are they?" Savina interrupted.

            Olivia shrugged, "I don't know, the dungeons, I suppose."

            "Did my father…" Savina paused, "did the Dark Lord show any special interest in them?"

            "I don't think so," Olivia shook her head.

            "Perfect," Savina smiled, then she stopped, a disturbing thought coming to her mind, "are they…are they being tortured?"

            "Of course not," Olivia brushed her black hair out of her eyes, "why would the Dark Lord torture them if they could be put to work making swords or doing other work?"

            Savina sighed in relief, then slumped down onto the, her body feeling like it was made of stone.

            Olivia seemed to notice, she opened the door, "you should rest, I'll go alert the others that you are not evil after all."

            "Ok," Savina yawned, then she had a second thought, "Olivia?" The maid poked her head back into the room, "let's keep this a secret."

            Olivia's forehead wrinkled in confusion, but she nodded, "as you wish, but there may be other attempts on your life…"

            "I can handle it," Savina snapped and pulled the covers back.

            Olivia studied her for a moment, then smiled and nodded, "as you wish."

            Savina was asleep before the door closed.


	47. Thoughts Of A Dark Lord

            Caburnat leaned back in his chair, his thin hands clasped together upon the desk. He gazed out the window, at the stars, the bright stars that never ceased to irritate him. Night was made for darkness, deep and black, without shining stars all over the place. He gritted his teeth and consoled himself with the thought that soon he would be able to sweep the stars from the sky and lock them away. Soon, his power would be complete.

            He rose to his feet and made his way to the window, gazing down at the tower opposite of his, where the girl slept. The girl was the key to his destiny, one of them anyway. The one ring would give him complete power, but he knew it would destroy him to try and wield it in this pitiful body.

            It hadn't always been such a weak body. He remembered, two years ago, when the ring had awaken, quietly and gradually, and he had found the strength to take form by stealing the bodies of mortals. He had gone from human body to elvish body, even sunk so lowly as to take the body of a goblin. His power diminished with each transfer until he had only enough power for one last body-switch. He'd fully expected to make the last switch, wait around for the body to die, as they always did while his spirit sucked the resources dry, then he would retire to nothingness, for a while anyway.

            He remembered his darkest hour. He'd been stuck in a human body, the body of a strong knight that his presence had shriveled into an old man, with the strength for one last transfer. He'd entered a tavern, the place he usually found a new body, and been immediately knocked off his feet by a drunkard. Just when he thought he didn't have the strength to rise, a tall man with silver hair and black eyes offered his hand. He'd never been so tickled as he was when he looked up into the face of a MoonElf. What luck to run into such a creature, a creature that could withstand evil forces due to immunity built up over centuries, so far from its homeland.

            The man in whose body he was now had given him money and offered to let him stay the night at his home. What a kind man…a foolish man.

            They'd gone four blocks from the tavern when Sauron had taken over the MoonElf's body and fled from the town. Since he shared the man's mind, he gradually learned about the man's life, through his memories, and the existence of his daughter. When he realized that this current body would shrivel before he could get possession of the ring, he considered the daughter.

            It was perfect…so perfect it made him laugh. The MoonElf and his daughter loved each other so purely that their souls were entwined. To switch from his body to hers would be nearly effortless and he would retain almost all of his power and have the strength to wield the ring properly.

            So he'd used his limited power to call to her, make her long to go to Mordor, though she herself did not realize the longing. He was confident that when the opportunity arose, she would take it and make the journey to Mordor, which would save him a lot of time and trouble.

            Fate was clearly on his side. A group of mortals going to Mordor had happened by the tavern where she worked and she had been swept up into their quest.

            He frowned and stared out into the night, wondering who was in that group and why they were traveling to Mordor. He'd heard tales from his spies and armies that they were a human, an elf, and a dwarf, but their quest was unknown. He hadn't worried about it, if they came to serve him, fine, if they came to destroy him, fat chance. The important thing was that they would surely get the daughter to Mordor safely and quickly.

            But then he grew impatient, his body was weakening, he could feel it. So he sent out his troops to destroy the group and capture his daughter unharmed. Unfortunately, they had only succeeded in killing her.

            His frown deepened and he clutched the windowsill tightly, remembering the vivid account given to him by one of his aerial spies about the girl's death. She'd been stabbed in the stomach and bled to death. He wondered how it was that she stood before him now. He shrugged, he would know soon enough, the girl clearly thought that he was her father and would cooperate.

            Leaning far out the window, he stared down at the tower in which she slept, wondering if she had any idea her body would soon house the greatest power in the world. Undoubtedly she'd be honored.

            Smiling, he paced leisurely around his office, day dreaming about the ceremony that would commence as soon as the one ring was found.

            There would be sacrifices, many of them. They weren't necessary for him to switch bodies or complete his power, but he did enjoy them.

            Yawning and cursing his mortal body, he sank down in his chair and smiled, "as soon as that ring is found."


	48. Morning In The Dark Tower

            Olivia slipped into the room, balancing a tray bearing food and drink in her arms. She shut the door as quietly as she could and set the ray down on the desk, taking care not to make a sound. Rubbing her hands, which were freezing cold from the morning air, against the thighs of her pants, she made her way to the bed, where slept the daughter. She paused and gazed down at the sleeping form thoughtfully, then reached out and shook the girl's shoulder gently, "Savina?"

            Savina sat up suddenly, her silver hair sticking up in odd places and red marks on the side of her face from where she had been resting her head against her arm. She glared at Olivia in confusion and suspicion for a moment, then realized where she was and relaxed. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, Savina leaned back against the headboard and smiled at Olivia sleepily, "good morning."

            Olivia nodded, "good morning," she glanced toward the desk, "I brought you breakfast."

            "Thanks," Savina sat up, looking interestedly at the tray.

            "It's kind of my job," Olivia joked as she grabbed the tray off the table and handed it Savina. She sat down on a high-backed wooden chair and watched Savina start to eat. Noticing that she was eating slowly, as if savoring the hot breakfast stew, Olivia cleared her throat and gestured to the window, "you may want to eat a little faster than that."

            Savina put the tray down, her appetite gone, "what's going on today?" She rose to her feet and made her way to the window.

            The sky was gray, as it seemed always to be in this dreary land, but the sun shone brightly and warmly and even the gray seemed a little bluer than usual. Gusts of wind occasionally ripped through the valley, but all in all it was a nice day.

            Savina glanced below her at the courtyard and gasped.

            In sharp contrast to the chaotic mass she'd seen yesterday, everyone now seemed to have a place. Soldiers were in straight lines, facing their commanders and giving stiff salutes. Workers and slaves were also organized in a precise fashion, divided into rows and columns of efficient workstations, forging swords or carrying wood and tools.

            "What happened?" Savina leaned further out the window.

            Olivia raised an eyebrow, "when the," she paused and looked as if she had something nasty in her mouth, "_Master_ thought his lovely daughter was dead, he kind of lost will and let things fall into a bit of chaos. Clearly he's found his strength again," she finished with a short laugh.

            Savina bit her lip and stared down at the slaves, trying to spot her friends.

            Olivia gazed at her broodingly for a moment, then crossed the room and put her hand on Savina's shoulder, "what do you plan to do?"

            Her first reaction was to chop that offending arm on her shoulder off, but she reminded herself that Olivia was a friend and shook herself. She turned her head to face the pretty, dark-haired girl, "what do you know of the group I mentioned before?"

            "The human, the elf, and the dwarf?" Savina nodded. Olivia continued, "They will probably be put to work today," she glanced down, "they might be down there now."

            Savina winced, seeing how the slaves where manacled together and forced to carry heavy load and do work no one else would do. Her heart ached as she pictured Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli manacled together, filthy and starved. Her heart stirred as she thought of Legolas, as she remembered how strongly she felt for him in particular, how she loved him. She bit her lip, thinking she could slap herself for such thoughts, she had been a stupid little girl with a crush on someone way out of her league, it was time to move on. Of course that made sense, but no one said the heart was sensible.

            She noticed Olivia watching her and moved away from the window, toward the cabinet and opened it, "what do I have to do today?" She asked as she pulled another one of the black dresses out of the closest.

            Olivia shook her head, "you aren't going to need a dress, that's for damn sure."

            "Oh," Savina put the dress back in and glanced at Olivia uncertainly, "what am I to wear then, I can't put back on…" she trailed off as Olivia pulled open a drawer she hadn't noticed and produced black pants and a black tunic, complete with black boots. Savina pulled the pants on and started on the tunic, glancing down at herself and laughing, "well, we're certainly fond of black aren't we?"

            Olivia laughed, but it sounded strange in her throat, as if she hadn't laughed in a long time, "it's the official uniform," she explained, "we don't always wear it, especially those of high rank," she raised her eyebrows at Savina, "but I suggest you wear it for today."

            Savina laced up the boots and straightened up, feeling that something wasn't right. Her hand flew to her side and she realized she'd grown accustomed to wearing her sword and belt. She glanced around, "where is my sword?" But then she spotted it on the ground next to her dirty clothes. She was about to buckle it on when Olivia stopped her.

            "You can't wear a sword today," Olivia took it from her and laid it on the bed.

            "Why not?" Savina reached for it again, "I'll need it with all those dark creatures around."

            "That's just it," Olivia gestured to the window, "all of those creatures are loyal to the dark lord and know that you are his future body…they worship you."

            "What about those not loyal to the dark lord?" Savina asked coldly, "they might try to attack me, correct?" She held _Raliayatau_ in her hands; liking the smooth feel of the handle and the warmth and confidence it seemed to give her.

            Olivia's face colored intensely, "they have been informed…" she stammered.

            "Fine," Savina sighed and tucked the sword carefully into the back of the cabinet, "I guess you would know better than I."

            "The Master will formally announce you today," Olivia smiled bitterly, "even though everyone already knows about you, and he'll show you around the Dark Tower…"

            Savina turned quickly, "will I be allowed to walk around on my own? Anywhere I want?"

            Olivia shrugged, "I'm sorry, I really don't know."

            Suddenly Savina shuddered, "when…when will I become…when will he try to take…"

            Olivia seemed to understand what she meant, her eyes darkened, "he needs the ring, so as soon as the ring is in his possession he will switch bodied," her black eyes turned cold, "I let you know now that I will not let your body be taken, I will kill you before I let the Dark Lord rise to power. If you are deceiving me…"

            "As you have demonstrated," Savina rubbed her throat at the thought, then smiled weakly, "don't trouble yourself, I am on the side of good. I would not have my body taken anymore than you would."

            Olivia relaxed a little and glanced toward the door, "we should get going…"

            Savina ran her fingers through her hair and splashed a little bit of water from the washbasin into her face. "I'm ready," she announced.


	49. The Daughter Is Announced

            Caburnat crossed his thin arms and gazed around, smiling in satisfaction.

            Seemingly endless columns of soldiers stood before him, saluting him perfectly and causing a bubble of excitement rise in his being, the sight of an army always excited him.

            Dragon HighLord Naheka stood near the Dark Lord, his green eyes fixed on the door that led to the winding stairs of the second tallest tower in the castle…the tower the daughter was supposed to be staying in.

            The Dark Lord turned and smiled up at the HighLord, "you have not failed me, Naheka, you will be rewarded."

            Naheka gazed down at the shriveled man that had once been his friend from his seven feet in height. His stomach turned unpleasantly as he remembered the man he had once been, strong and tall, nearly as tall as himself. 

He vividly remembered two years ago when this very man had come to him, his eyes wild, and begged him to help him get to Mordor, telling him tales of all sorts of threats to his life. Naheka had abandoned his dragon, NightFire, and helped his friend, not understanding what was really going on. They'd arrived at the Dark Tower and Caburnat had proclaimed himself the Dark Lord and shot fire from his hands, immediately becoming Master of the Tower and making Naheka his loyal general.

            Naheka forced a smile, realizing he could pick this man up and throw him without a strain, "thank you, friend."

            Caburnat's smiled flickered for an instant; he hated that Naheka called him friend rather than Master. Then the smile returned to his wasted face, soon he wouldn't need the Dragon HighLord anymore. He resented everything about Naheka, his strength and health, the way his arms rippled with muscles, even the irritating shininess of his short, untidy brown hair. He shrugged and turned his gaze from the HighLord to the mass of soldier before him, thinking vaguely of making Naheka one of the sacrifices in the ceremony that would inevitably come to pass.

            Shielding his eyes against the sun, Naheka stared out at the perfectly organized army before him. Pride rose in his chest, he'd been up since before dawn but at last the army was in perfect order and, due to years of work, perfectly disciplined. Deep down he knew it was a shameful thing he had done, building this great army for the Dark Lord Sauron, but what else could he have done? There was no point in fighting such a powerful force.

            It was hardly his fault; Sauron was cunning and clever and had trapped the HighLord before he'd realized his friend was hardly his friend anymore. He remained loyal to his friend of many years, Caburnat Septulinar, not accepting that that man was gone.

            Suddenly he heard Caburnat gasp and snapped to attention, glancing around, his hand on his sword, ready to defend the Dark Lord. Then he caught sight of silver hair and realized what was going at the same time Caburnat spoke.

            "Do you see her, Naheka?" The Dark Lord smiled and stared at the MoonElf girl, who was being led foreword by a pretty, dark-haired MoonElf Naheka didn't recognize. The Dark Lord rubbed his hands together in excitement, "with that body I will take the world in the palm of my hand," he raised his right hand, palm open, "and I will crush it," he snapped his hand into a fist.

            Naheka stared at the daughter, thinking how much she'd grown since the last time he'd seen her. Last time he'd seen her, she'd been nearly fourteen, skinny, with large eyes and bony knees and long silver hair that was always windblown. She was still kind of skinny and her eyes looked large and dark in her thin face, but she was completely different in another way. Her eyes were a little darker and wiser and seemed to hold the reflection of a knowledge that made the hair on the back of Naheka's neck stand up. She held her head high and walked proudly, like a soldier, with her arms swinging slightly at her sides.

            Savina approached the Dark Lord, and with an uncertain glance at him, bowed at the waist, "my Lord."

            The Dark Lord rested his hand on her head, "don't bow to me, child."

            She straightened up and her eyes fell on Naheka. Her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened, "HighLord Naheka?"

            Surprised that she remembered him, Naheka stepped foreword and bowed stiffly to her.

            Savina gazed at him for a moment, her dark eyes regarding him with certain regret and sadness, then she turned quickly and looked at the man who had once been her father.

            Caburnat gestured to the HighLord, "Naheka is my General," his face curved into a horrible smile as he turned to the army, "and look what an army he has built. With this army," he glanced at her, "and your body, darkness will rule the land."

            Savina had every urge to vomit or burst into tears, but she kept her composure and forced a small smile, "has the ring been located?"

            The smile on the Dark Lord's gaunt face faded, "no…" he replied slowly, but then brightened, "but it is of little matter to me, it will be found soon. Apparently the filthy little halfling carrying it is only accompanied by another halfling and they are planning to take it to Mount Doom and destroy it." He gave a short bark of a laugh, "two fat little hobbits bearing a magical ring will hardly escape our attention as they creep by the Tower on their hairy little feet." He lapsed into laughter, then into a bout of hacking coughing.

            Savina shrank back slightly, then rested her hand on her father's frail back, "Father?"

            He waved her away, covering his mouth until he stopped coughing. When he lowered his hand and wiped it on the side of his black robe, Savina noticed it was covered with flecks of dark blood. The Dark Lord breathed heavily for a moment, seeming to sway on his feet, then he sighed and raised his voice, "minions of evil," he called to the army before him, speaking loud enough so that those in the back could hear him, "I present to you the daughter!"

            The silent army erupted into cheering that seemed to rock the castle and tear holes in the sky.

            Savina wanted to scream and run and get the hell out of there, but the thought of what would happen if she failed kept her rooted to the spot, smiling and waving to the mass of darkness before her.

            Caburnat coughed again, and, looking cross, turned to Naheka, "you will arrange a tour of the castle for her, I am retiring for the day." He turned, and with the help of a black robed human, opened the door to his tower and began climbing the stairs.

            As soon as the door was closed, Naheka waved his arm to the army, who had grown eerily silent again, and they took it as a signal and broke ranks, going about their business. He turned to Savina and hesitated, seeing that she studied him with her intense eyes.

            "General Naheka," she glanced at the MoonElf servant at her side, "if I may I would prefer to explore the premises on my own."

            Naheka hesitated, "the Master of the castle ordered that I arrange a tour." Seeing her look of displeasure, he amended, "I will show you around, and then you can explore in more depth on you own."

            Savina nodded crisply, "fair enough." She glanced at the servant at her side, "you will accompany me also, Olivia."

            The dark-haired MoonElf nodded and looked at Naheka expectantly.

            The HighLord turned and glanced around, the decided to give her a once-over of the castle and let her explore it on her own. Might as well start with the dungeons. He motioned to the two girls, "right this way if you please."


	50. Into The Dungeon

            A young man with red hair deposited the bucket onto the desk with a unpleasant sloshing sound and wiped his hands on the black apron he wore over his uniform, "here's the slop."

            The Dungeon Master, a powerfully built man with an exquisitely bald and shiny head glanced up from his breakfast, which he had just began, and surveyed his son with a look that failed to show the tenderness he felt. He was, on the whole, an unfeeling man, but he loved his son more than anything and had pulled quite a few strings to get his son the position he had as a kitchen worker instead of a soldier, so that he wouldn't be killed him battle. He rose to his feet, towering over his five foot seven son, and glanced down the row of cells, "how are things in the kitchen?"

            Trey ran his hand through his vivid hair and shrugged, "busy, ever since the daughter arrived."

            The Dungeon Master nodded, "have you seen her yet?"

            "Briefly," the red-haired boy adjusted his apron and followed his father's glance toward the prison cells, "she looks like every other MoonElf, big black eyes and loads of silver hair."

            The Dungeon Master studied his son, feeling pride surge through him and wishing he could take the young man in his arms and tell him, just once, how much he loved him. He sighed inwardly, thinking of the irony that he could lift three men into the air and throw them without a care. Yet he didn't have the strength to show any emotion toward his only son, the only thing he had left of the woman he'd loved with all his heart until she'd died in an accident seventeen years earlier.

            Trey watched his father's dark eyes, feeling small and insufficient. He knew he was a failure in his father's eyes, not to mention a constant reminder of his dead mother. It burned his heart that his father didn't think he was worthy to serve in the Dark Lord's army. He loved his father more than anything and it hurt him that he wasn't a better son.

            A ragged cry erupted from one of the cells farther down the hall, jolting both father and son back to reality.

            The Dungeon Master shifted his weight and grabbed the bucket, "gotta feed the prisoners," he grunted and pushed past Trey.

            Watching his father move to the first cell and ladle some slop into the trough like container attached to the inside of the door, Trey felt tears stinging his eyes. He turned and fled from the dungeon, his apron flapping around his knees as he ran. When he reached the entrance he nearly collided with someone. Through his tears he saw a tall man with dark hair and two MoonElf females. Pressing himself against the wall, he squirmed past them and ran back toward the kitchen. 

            Aragorn watched the Dungeon Master as he ladled slop into the cell that was three down from the one that held Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. He leaned his head against the bar and sighed, trying to think of what to do, trying not to think of how he had failed.

            He was a failure. He had failed the quest. He had failed Gimli and Legolas. He'd failed Merry and Pippin. He'd failed Boromir. He'd failed Frodo and Sam. He'd failed Elrond and Galadriel. He'd failed Savina. He'd failed Arwen. He'd failed Middle-Earth.

            Feeling hot tears rise in his eyes, he pulled away from the bars of the cell and turned to look at his fellow cellmates.

            Gimli sat in the middle of the floor, his chin resting on his chest, dozing fitfully. His right hand kept clenching and unclenching, feeling around on the ground for his axe, which had been taken away and put on a shelf at the entrance of the dungeon. His beard was impossibly tangled and matted with the filth that surrounded them.

            Legolas crouched in the corner, refusing to sit on the filthy floor, and stared glumly at the floor, his blue eyes unfocused. He hadn't spoken a word since they had been put in the cell and Aragorn hadn't bothered him.

            Aragorn scratched his chin, wincing as he caught a whiff of whatever it was they were supposed to eat.

            The old man in the next cell attacked the food that appeared in his trough with relish, shoving it into his mouth with his filthy hands and grunting like a pig.

            The Dungeon Master reached their cell, which was the last one, and pushed the ladle through the bars and dumped a good sized clump of "food" into the bowl-like container of the inside of the door. Seeing that no one even took notice of him, he put the ladle back in the bucket and stared in at them and smiled unpleasantly, "I'd eat up if I were you, you will be put to work soon enough."

            Aragorn fixed his eyes on the Dungeon Master, not even bothering to glance at the slop, "we won't raise our hands in any way that could benefit the Dark Lord," he replied vehemently. 

            The Dungeon Master appeared highly amused, "that might have gotten you killed a few days ago, but yesterday the daughter showed up. She was thought to be dead but yesterday she showed up, one of the walking dead found her wandering around a mile away, all by herself."

            Something clicked in Aragorn's mind, "the daughter?"

            "Of course you wouldn't know, only arriving two days ago," the Dungeon Master scratched the back of his neck, "the Dark Lord needs two things to complete his power; the one ring of power and a new body. Apparently he took over some MoonElf man's body a few years ago and now he needs the man's daughter to make the switch easier or something."

            Dread rose in Aragorn's chest, he glanced at Legolas, who had looked up for the first time in two days and looked as though a similar thought had occurred to him. Aragorn cleared his throat, "you know all this?"

            The Dungeon Master shrugged, "the Dark Lord has no need for secrets." He gave Aragorn a look of sharp suspicion, "why such interest?"

            Aragorn was saved from replying by a man's voice calling from the entrance of the dungeon, "Nordin! Are you here?"

            Unaccustomed to being called by his first name, the Dungeon Master spun around, nearly dropping the bucket and rushed back down the row of cells, "General Naheka?"

            Naheka cringed at the smell of the dungeons, then smiled weakly at the Dungeon Master, "as you know, the daughter had arrived," the Dungeon Master nodded, "and I agreed to give her a walkthrough of the Tower, starting with the dungeons. So if we could just…"

            The Dungeon Master hurriedly set the bucket down and wiped his hands off, "yes, yes, of course! I've just finished feeding them." He squeezed himself back against the wall to let them pass.

            The General strode past him, peering into each of the cells as he passed, muttering something about "a pathetic lot."

            Nordin stared at the girl who he presumed to be the daughter, a small girl with silver hair and black eyes, like his son had told him. He marveled at how small she was, when he thought of a body that would house the spirit of the Dark Lord, he'd expected something grander, larger, stronger…not a mere slip of a girl.

            She turned her dark eyes on him and gazed at him for a second, seeming to absorb him into the dark pool in her eyes, then blinked, turned, and began walking down the row of cells, glancing this way and that.

            Savina's heart was beating hard in her chest; she was nowhere near as calm as she appeared. She peered into a cell housing a few MoonElf, who glared at her, then into a cell housing an old man with what looked like vomit running down his chin and onto the front of his filthy, grime covered shirt.

            Her heart sank; there was only one cell left, which she couldn't see into because Naheka was standing in the way. What were the odds that they would be in that one cell? She wasn't sure if she would rather have them out in the sun working or stuck in a cell down in this sludge hole.

            Naheka misunderstood her expression and stepped foreword, "these maggots won't be here long, as soon as the ring is found they will be put to death during the celebration."

            "Wonderful," Savina said in a choked voice, staring at the floor.

            Aragorn straightened up, he knew that voice. His heart rose as he caught sight of her over the General's shoulder.

            She noticed him at the same time and gasped, then covered her mouth, realizing what she'd done.

            Naheka turned and stared into the cell, his hand on his sword, seeing only a human, an elf, and a sleeping dwarf, all covered in grime, he returned his gaze to her, "is something wrong?"

            Legolas rose to his feet and rushed to the front of the cell, looking between the bars, overjoyed at the sight of her.

            "Do you know them?" Naheka asked Savina suspiciously.

            Realizing that the whole situation and fate of Middle Earth was resting on the edge of a blade, Savina recovered and her dark eyes turned cold. "Yes, I do know them. They were the group that I was traveling with on my way to reunite myself with my father. They had a foolish quest to save friends of theirs that had been taken."

            Legolas made no noise, he stood, clenching the bars with white hands, his face as pale as snow and his expression that of one who has been stabbed in the back by the one they love.

            Aragorn studied Savina closely, wondering if she was pretending, if she had a plan in mind.

            Gimli awoke with a snort and spotted Savina, "Savina!"

            Naheka laughed and unsheathed his sword, "shall I kill them?"

            Savina longed to tell them the truth, but she couldn't, she so shrugged, "no."

            Aragorn sighed in relief.

            Then she continued, hoping they would catch the hint, "I'll kill them myself the moment the ring is found, along with the two hobbits from the kitchen." With that she spun and started walking back to the entrance, "come, Olivia, the stench is making me sick."

            Naheka, with one last, suspicious glance at Aragorn, turned and stalked out of the dungeon with the Dungeon Master at his heels, seeing him out.

            Gimli stared at Aragorn in openmouthed shock, "she's not…serious?"

            Aragorn shook his head, "she can't be. She wouldn't turn on us for anything." Except maybe the father she's been searching for for two years, he added mentally. "She spoke of two hobbits from the kitchen, that can only be Merry and Pippin, perhaps she was giving us a clue." He glanced at Legolas, whose face was devoid of all emotion, "don't worry, Legolas."

            Legolas spoke the first words he'd spoken in two days, "I was a fool."


	51. The Ring Is Found

            Savina walked along the wall, Olivia following at her heels, and glanced around, wishing she'd paid more attention to the rest of the tour and not been so preoccupied with thinking about Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas…especially Legolas. She sighed and paused to watch a goblin forging a sword with a hooked tip.

            Olivia glanced around, noticing that all eyes were on Savina, their future ruler. She smiled to herself, thinking of what a laugh it would be when Savina didn't turn out to be the cooperative participant that everyone thought she would be.

            Savina turned at the sound of the gate opening and shouting. The shouting was in a different language and Savina didn't understand it at all.

            The gate opened and a human man, dressed in dark armor entered, leading two small figured who were tied to him by ropes around their necks.

            Savina's heart sank horribly as she realized what was going on.

            The human dismounted and jerked the rope, sending the two hobbits sprawling onto their faces, "the ring has been found! Alert the Master!"

            Savina stumbled foreword, clutching Olivia's hand and dragging her forward also, "No!"

            Everyone stopped and fell silent, staring at her.

            Realizing how clumsy she was, she straightened and held her head high, "my father is resting, you will imprison the hobbits in the last cell in the first floor of the dungeon with a human, an elf, and a dwarf. I will alert the Dark Lord myself."

            She hadn't really expected it to work, but it did.

            The human pulled the hobbits to their feet and started toward the dungeon with them and a crowd parted to form a path for her that led to the door of the highest tower.

            Savina let go of Olivia's hand and walked quickly to the tower, through the door, her mind spinning and her stomach feeling like fire. She ordered Olivia to stay at the bottom of the tower and ascended the stairs alone.

            She knocked at the door and took a deep breath.

            "Come in," came the weak answer.

            Pushing the door open, she strode into the room, trying her best to look excited.

            Caburnat was sitting in his chair behind his desk, a handkerchief covered in specks of blood on the desk near his hand. He looked up at her, looking exhausted and impatient, "what is it?"

            "The one ring has been found!"

            "What?" he rose quickly to his feet, "is it here?"

            "Yes," Savina moved closer, feeling truly excited despite herself, "I ordered the ring bearer and his companion to be put in the dungeon until you are ready…"

            "I am ready," the Dark Lord stepped forward and collapsed, his legs giving out.

            Acting on instinct, Savina caught him and helped him to his chair. It broke her heart to see her father dying, but he wasn't her father, she had to keep reminding herself. She stepped back and looked down at him, "you are too weak."

            The Dark Lord closed his eyes, his chest heaving, "I must rest…tonight we will celebrate." He beckoned her closer and touched her cheek gently, "tonight you will rule the world. You will make the arrangements for tonight…won't you?"

            Savina wanted to shrink away from his touch, but part of her longed for it. Longed for her long-lost father to take her in his arms, however wasted and frail, and hug her. Uncomfortable with the conflict in her heart, she pulled away and straightened up, "yes, father."

            He smiled, then leaned his head back and was silent.

            Savina watched him for a moment, her heart swelling with love, but her stomach twisting with repulsion. She backed away, then threw open the door and bolted down the stairs. She ran down the stairs so quickly her feet barely seemed to touch them, her mind swirling with one thought, "that man is not my father, that man is evil, I will be his downfall."

            She reached the bottom of the tower and burst out the door, ignoring Olivia's startled look.

            A group of Goblins scattered as she charged through them and headed straight for the dungeon. She flew past the Dungeon Master and came to a halt in front of the last cell.

            Legolas was standing in the corner, his back to her. Gimli had his hand on the shoulder of a plump hobbit with dark blonde hair. Aragorn stood next to another hobbit, one with curly brown hair and brilliant blue eyes.

            The Dungeon Master hurried up to her, "Lady, if I could be of some service…"

            Savina glanced at the keys on his belt, "give me your keys."

            He glanced down at where they hung on his belt, "I cannot…without permission…" he stuttered.

            "In less than ten hours I will be all the permission you need," she said coldly, "give them to me _now_."

            Flushing, he pulled them off of his belt and handed them to her.

Savina pointed to his desk, "now go back to your work."

            "Yes, Lady," the Dungeon Master hurried back to his desk and sat down.

            Savina ignored him and stared into the cell. Then she unlocked it and threw the door open. She pointed to the blue-eyed hobbit, "come here."

            He didn't hesitate, but stepped forward boldly.

            Surprised that no one tried to rush past her and escape, Savina glared down at the hobbit, "do you have the ring?"

            He didn't answer for a moment, then he said in a timid but furious voice, "I won't give it to you."

            "Did I ask for it?" she snapped, then she ran her hand through her tangled hair and stared at him, "your name is Frodo, isn't it?"

            The hobbit didn't answer.

            Aragorn stepped forward and spoke quietly, "Savina…we were worried about you."

            Savina regarded him coldly, "you obviously don't need to be worried anymore."

            His mouth hanging open slightly and his eyes darkening with sadness and pain, Aragorn turned away from her and put his hand on Frodo's shoulder, convinced that Savina had turned from them. Why should she be loyal to them? She had them on one hand, a rag-tag group she barely knew, and on the other she had the father she loved more than anything and the chance to rule the world.

            Savina glanced at his back, feeling regretful that he thought she had turned to evil, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't betray anything to anyone. It was a mistake that Olivia knew what she did. She didn't trust anyone.

            Her eyes fell on Legolas, who was half-turned away from her, and her heart gave a lurch. Then she tore her eyes from him and grabbed Frodo by the collar of his shirt, hissing quietly into his pointed little ear, "give me the ring." She thought perhaps she could hide it somewhere and give herself time to think.

            He remained motionless, his face turned away from her and his small chin set in a look of determination.

            Cursing and, at the same time, commending his determination and honor, she shoved him back in the cell and slammed the door shut, locking it. She tucked the keys into her pocket, shooting a challenging glance at the Dungeon Master, but he kept his eyes on his work.

            She emerged into the sunlight and glanced around, not surprised to see a great crowd before the entrance of the dungeon. Savina put her hands on her hips and glanced around, then called out in a loud voice, "listen to me, tonight we will celebrate!"


	52. Leaving The Dark Tower

            "Father?" Savina called softly, making her way into room. She was trying to be quiet so as not to disturb him, but her long black skirt got tangled around her legs and she nearly fell onto her face. She caught her balance, realizing how used to pants she had become, and peered around the room, "Father?"

            "I am here," came a wheezy voice from a chair in front of the window.

            Savina made her way to the window and looked down into the dark courtyard where she could just make out the preparations being carried out by torchlight. She put her hand on the Dark Lord's frail shoulder and knelt next to his chair, "the celebration will start in less than two hours."

            "Two hours," Caburnat's wasted face turned toward her and stretched into a grotesque smile, then he shut his eyes and leaned his head back, a content smile on his face, "tell me about it."

            Savina sighed and was silent for a moment, then she spoke in a wistful voice, "there will be a fire, larger and hotter than any mortal hand could make."

            Before she could continue, the Dark Lord raised his head sharply and looked at her, "what are you talking about?"

            Instead of answering, Savina raised her eyes to the glowing blaze that was Mount Doom, not far away.

            Caburnat followed her gaze, then his eyes narrowed in glee and he gave a high-pitched cackle of a laugh, "of course, of course…"

            Savina's stomach lurched, but she continued in a dream-like voice, "there will be sacrifices," she glanced at her father, "the ring bearer will be the first, then his friends, but not before we force them to fight each other."

            Cackling madly, he rubbed his thin hands together gleefully and kicked his feet, "I like that idea, make the nasty little bastard kill off his friends before we toss him into Mount Doom."

            Ignoring his comments, Savina was about to continue, but a knock at the door cut her off. She rose to her feet and spun around, "enter."

            General Naheka pushed the door open and bowed swiftly, "the wagons are ready and the horses are hitched to them."

            "Thank you, General," Savina held out her hand, "my Lord, General Naheka will escort you to your carriage."

            He took her hand and grunted as she helped him to his feet, then shuffled toward Naheka, "where will you be?"

            Savina patted his shoulder, "I'm supervising the removal of the prisoners. I will ride in the same wagon as them, to make sure they do not escape, then I will rejoin you at Mount Doom."

            Caburnat grunted in approval and clutched the HighLord's arm tightly, he paused and looked at Savina with a piercingly dark look, "you have served me well, daughter."

            Before she really thought about it, she replied, "I will serve you more than you would ever realize, my Father."

            He was silent, studying her with a smile.

            Savina bowed slightly, "I must go." The Dark Lord nodded and Savina dashed down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs she met Olivia, who was carrying _Raliayatau_ in its sheath, her black cloak, and one of her daggers. Savina took the sword and strapped it onto her belt, feeling her confidence spread as she felt the comforting weight at her hip. She too the dagger and slipped it into her boot, then paused to admire it, it was a beautiful dagger, carved for her on her thirteenth birthday by the very man whose body was wasting away upstairs. Realizing she was wasting precious time, she straightened up and allowed Olivia to help her get her cloak on and tie it around her throat. "Thank you, Olivia," she gasped breathlessly, "you've been a good friend to me."

            Olivia finished tying the cloak and smiled her self-deprecating smile, "I tried to kill you."

            Savina touched the pretty girl's cheek gently, "I may not make it through this, but I have every confidence that you will, and I would have you tell everyone you saw that you were a hero."

            Olivia's cheeks flushed, "it is you who will be the hero tonight."

            "Maybe," Savina shrugged, "more likely I will fail and my grave will be spit upon." She laughed bitterly, "but everyone must do their part and I will do mine." She pulled open the door and called over her shoulder, "ride in the carriage with the Dark Lord, I will rejoin you at Mount Doom." With that, she was gone.

            Olivia watched her go, then remembered something and smacked her forehead, "wait! Savina! I forgot…" realizing she wasn't going to catch her, she pulled the small stone comb she had found on the floor in Savina's room and stared at it morosely, "I forgot to give you back your comb." Thinking it might have sentimental value to Savina, Olivia pocketed it, planning to give it to her when there was time.

            Savina ran to the dungeon as quickly as her feet would carry her, her cloak billowing out behind her and her skirt fluttering around her, revealing to the careful observer that she was wearing black pants underneath her dress. She reached the dungeon, huffing and puffing, and nearly ran into a young man with brilliant red hair.

            He pressed himself against the wall, looking embarrassed, "sorry, Lady."

            She glanced at him suspiciously, "who are you and what are you doing down here?"

            "My name is Trey, my father is the Dungeon Master, I thought maybe I could ride with him to…" he trailed off, looking embarrassed and frightened.

            "Fine," Savina pushed past him, "just stay out of the way."

            She strode past the cells, which had been emptied, straight to the last cell and stood before it, her hands on her hips.

            The Dungeon Master was inside the cell, fixing handcuffs onto each of the prisoners. He had just clamped the last pair onto Legolas' slender wrists when Savina jerked the door open and motioned to the prisoners, "walk single file, one move and you die."

            Aragorn, who came first, stopped in the doorway of the cell and studied her with her dark eyes, wondering if she had truly turned to darkness.

            "What are you looking at?" She snapped, shoving him, "get moving." She turned to the red-haired young man, who was still pressed against the wall, "make yourself useful and gather their weapons."

            Trey blinked, "their weapons?"

            "Don't question me," she snapped, "they're there, on the shelf. Bring all of them." She noticed from a glance that two small swords, belonging to the hobbits, had been added to the pile on the shelf.

            The Dungeon Master followed his son carefully with his dark eyes, watching his every movement.

            Savina turned to him, "Dungeon Master," she barked, making him snap to attention, "go to the kitchen and retrieve two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, and load them in the cart with this lot, they will all be executed together."

            The Dungeon Master obeyed promptly, following his son out of the entrance of the dungeon and helping him carry some of the weapons.

            When they were gone, Savina turned her cold gaze upon what remained of the Fellowship of the Ring.

            Silence.

            They stared at her with set, emotionless faces, mouths set in straight lines and eyes dark with the pain of betrayal.

            Savina was tempted to tell them she was on their side, tempted to tell them she was acting on some half-baked plan that she was making up as she went along. But she couldn't, not even Legolas' fleeting, hopeful glance could change her mind. She was in this alone, not even Olivia knew the plan in its entirety, Savina had refused to tell her.

            Shaking herself, she pointed to the entrance, "get moving, there's a wagon outside the door. One toe out of line…" She drew her sword and shook it in Sam's plump face to reinforce her point.

            Ignoring Aragorn intense, calculating stare and the tears of pain in Legolas' eyes, Savina stalked to the front of the line and opened the door to let them through.

~*~

            Legolas huddled in the wagon, the chill of the night piercing through his worn clothing and chilling him. But he hardly felt it; the chill ran deeper, into his heart. He had thought, at first, that maybe Savina was only pretending to be evil, but his hopes had fallen when he's seen the cold look in her eyes and heard the steel in her voice.

            He sighed as the wagon bumped, knocking his arm against Aragorn. Lifting his tired head, he could see Savina's silver hair glinting in the moonlight from where she sat next to the Dungeon Master, who was driving the wagon.

            She was beautiful in the moonlight, but her beauty brought no comfort to Legolas, it only sank him deeper into his own despair. He tried hard to convince himself he'd never loved her. He hadn't thought her extraordinarily beautiful when he'd first seen her. His loneliness had caused him to subconsciously convince himself that he loved her, hoping that she would return his fabricated love and fill his empty heart with some emotion. Then, through their travels and trials, he'd grown to truly love her, despite her faults. Now she was the right hand of the darkest evil imaginable.

            What a mess.

            He cursed himself for getting himself into such a predicament. He had always thought he was a little smarter than that…apparently not.

            Legolas tore his eyes from Savina and instead gazed around at his companions, all huddled on the filthy bed of the wagon. 

            The four hobbits were huddled together, their small faces smeared with filth and matching looks of dread. Legolas' gazed lingered on Merry and Pippin, who he had vowed to save fro the bowels of hell, Merry and Pippin, who he had failed. His eyes fell on Frodo and Sam, who had given so much and borne their burdens so bravely. Gandalf was right, hobbits were extraordinary creatures.

            Gimli was sitting at the back, his short legs out before him and his eyes dull and exhausted. Every now and then, his eyes cleared and flashed toward the pile of weapons sitting at the very back of the wagon, next to the red-haired young man.

            Aragorn sat between Legolas and the hobbits, his elbows resting on his knees and his face amazingly calm. His gaze was fixed on Savina and Legolas realized that he still nursed the idea that perhaps Savina had not turned on them.

            Legolas wondered at this, could it be possible? Had she fooled them all? He felt the pain of betrayal burning in his chest and wondered if he had judged too quickly and taken her attitude too personally.

            His world was caving in. Everything had gone wrong. He was filthy and smelly and starving and betrayed by the one he had foolishly fallen in love with. He'd failed his quest and because of that, all hell was going to break loose. He'd heard rumors that they were going to be thrown into Mount Doom. What a laugh, as if death weren't a welcome option.

            Legolas felt shame burning on his face even as he thought of it. There was nothing honorable about wanting to give up and die. He was acting like a coward and a traitor. His heart sank even lower…perhaps he'd only been fooling himself all those years; perhaps he was nothing but a weakling after all.

            The wagon lurched to a stop, nearly toppling Legolas backward.

            Savina jumped down from the seat at the front and opened the back of the wagon, "we're here."

            Legolas stared up at the famed Mount Doom, where the ring that had caused all of this trouble had been forged. It rose tall and dark into the black sky, flames bursting from the top and smoke blotting out the stars, making the dark night even darker.

            "We're entering Mount Doom through a tunnel," Savina said shortly, "it is not far." Her glance passed over Legolas as if she didn't even see him and rested on the Dungeon Master and his red-haired son, "bring the weapons."

            Legolas started to wonder, not for the first time, why their weapons were being brought, but he had the sickening feeling he didn't want to know. Before he could ponder it, he was jerked out of the wagon by the Dungeon Master and shoved into line behind Frodo.

            He stared up at Mount Doom, his very soul shaking within him.

            It was the beginning of the end.


	53. Let The Ceremony Begin

            Aragorn squinted his eyes against the bright flames before him. The tunnel they had taken on the way into the heart of Mount Doom had been so dark he couldn't see anything except Savina's hair glinting ahead of him, then they suddenly emerged into an enormous cavern the surrounded the pyre of flames in the heart of Mount Doom. 

From a great circular hole in the middle of the floor rose waves of fire, breaking upon the sides like waves of the ocean against the rocks. Enormous bursts of flame shot high into the air, toward the circular opening in the top of the Mount Doom. Aragorn noticed a narrow walkway spiraling around the cavern to the open ceiling. Great spirals of smoke poured from the flames and made the air thick and hard to breathe. It was so hot that Aragorn was soaked with sweat before he got three steps into the cavern.

Soldiers and slaves, dressed identically in black uniforms, lined the walls, the slaves wearing handcuffs and the soldiers armed with swords. 

A narrow bridge of rock extended out over the inferno, ending about halfway out. Aragorn recognized it as the very place Elrond had stood thousands of years before when he had last come to Mount Doom.

            At the base of the narrow bridge stood two men, one tall and strong, Aragorn recognized him as the Dark Lord's General, and the other stooped and shriveled, leaning upon the General's arm. Aragorn stared at the Dark Lord in disgust, his stomach twisting with fear and repulsion.

            Aragorn felt something brush against his arm and turned his head to see Savina walking by him, her eyes fixed on the Dark Lord. She stared at him for a moment, then turned suddenly and looked at Aragorn, her black eyes narrowed.

            She spun quickly, her silver hair flaring out, and made her way quickly to the Dark Lord's side. She said something to him that Aragorn couldn't make out over the roar of the flames that burst suddenly from the chasm, but whatever she said, it caused a grotesque smile to curve onto the Dark Lord's gaunt face and his dark eyes turned toward Aragorn and his friends.

            Savina made her way back to Aragorn and reached into her pocket, pulling out a silver key on a red cord. She bent and began unlocking his handcuffs. She was about to speak when the Dungeon Master rushed up, obviously intending to help.

            Aragorn stood motionless as she worked the lock, wondering what was going to happen. It wasn't very likely that Savina had convinced the Dark Lord to let them walk out of Mount Doom unharmed.

            Sighing inwardly, Savina worked the lock, feeling like a giant bundle of nerves. Her plan wasn't going to work, she could tell. It needed more preparation and more time to think it out. She heard the lock on Aragorn's handcuffs snap and pulled the key out. She straightened him up, noticing with a pang that the handcuffs had left sharp red marks on Aragorn's wrists, and spoke coldly, aware that the Dungeon Master was watching her closely, "you will provide our entertainment," she informed him, "you and your friends," she handed the key to the Dungeon Master and motioned him to start undoing handcuffs. "Your weapons will be returned to you and you will battle your friends, whoever comes out of the battle alive will become Sauron's right hand and have immense power."

            Feeling a cold chill at the thought of raising his sword to his own friends, Aragorn remained silent and motionless, wondering exactly what was going on. They were going to be given back their weapons…was that the Dark Lord's arrogance or Savina's scheming at work? 

            Savina searched his face, wondering if he had any idea she was trying desperately to save him. She felt so cliché, pretending to be brave and give up everything and go up against the greatest evil ever to save her friends and the world. It sounded like a story that her grandmother would have told her. But it was sickeningly, frighteningly true.

            The Dungeon Master clicked Sam's handcuffs off and dropped then on the ground next to where Savina had tossed Aragorn's. Sam too had vivid red marks around his small wrists. As soon as the handcuffs came off, Sam inched toward Aragorn and stared up at Savina, his small face cold and hostile.

            She saw his look, and it hurt her, but she bore the pain and turned away quickly. She spotted the red-haired young man standing a few feet away with the weapons in his arms and motioned him foreword, "return their weapons to them."

            Aragorn took his sword and raised it, examining the blade.

            For one frightful moment, Savina thought he was going to strike at her, but he simply glanced at her, then sheathed his sword and crossed his arms across his chest. 

            Her heart beating hard and her hands needing something to do, she snatched the keys from the Dungeon Master just after he'd freed Frodo, and found herself face-to-face with Legolas.

            He stared into her eyes, his expression one of disappointment and sadness. His blue eyes met hers for a moment, then felt the chill from her black eyes and looked quickly away.

            Savina stared at him in shock and indignation, he, of all people, lacked faith in her! He, who had sworn his love to her, believed she would betray him in the drop of a hat! Anger and misery rose in her chest and throat, nearly choking her. Biting back her tears, she began working the lock on his handcuffs. The lock snapped open and the handcuffs dropped to the ground. Deep red marks marred his wrists; apparently his handcuffs had been tighter than the others. Before she could stop herself, she reached out and touched his hands gently.

            Realizing what she had done, she snatched her hands away and glanced at Trey and his father, but they hadn't noticed and everyone else was too far away. She glanced at her father, but he was staring into the depths of Mount Doom, oblivious to everything.

            But Legolas had noticed. He turned his head sharply and glanced at her, saw her cheeks, already red from the heat, flush slightly and she glanced around carefully. His heart swelled and nearly sang, she hadn't turned from them after all!

            Or had she? Just because she served the Dark Lord did not mean she didn't still carry feelings for him.

            He glanced at Aragorn and noticed that he was watching, a small smile on his face.

            Savina tossed the keys back to the Dungeon Master and snatched Legolas' bow, quiver of arrows, and sword from Trey and thrust them into Legolas' hands, "use them well, they may yet win you your freedom," she said in a low voice.

            Leaving the Dungeon Master to free Gimli and the last two hobbits, Savina strode back to where her father was standing and noticed Olivia standing nearby. She waved her foreword and called to her father, "we're ready!"

            Caburnat grinned darkly and clapped his hands; raising his weak voice as loudly as he could, "let the ceremony begin."


	54. The Final Battle

            Caburnat seated himself on the chair that someone had brought along for him and watched as Savina lead the prisoners onto the open part of floor before him.

            They stood side by side, their weapons in their sheaths where they belonged and their hands folded together before them.

            A flash of brilliant red caught the Dark Lord's eye and he noticed the Dungeon Master and his red-haired son standing a ways away against the wall. He shrugged and returned his attention to Savina and the dark-haired servant he had assigned to attend her.

            Savina approached him, bowed, then straightened and turned to face the prisoners, "one of you _may_ have the chance to make it out of here alive and unharmed."

            The Dark Lord snickered, intending to make them fight each other to the death, then throw anyone who remained alive into the heart of Mount Doom. He burst out laughing in his horrible, high-pitched laugh, then dissolved into painful sounding, hacking coughing that seemed to rip through his wasted body.

            Savina cleared her throat and continued, "you will fight each other, whoever remains alive will be set free."

            No one moved, there was no sound except for the sound of the Dark Lord's labored breathing; even the volcano was silent for a moment.

            There was heavy silence for a moment, then Caburnat, in his impatience, spoke, "if they aren't going to fight throw them in the volcano right now."

            Savina's heart leapt into her throat, "no! I have a better idea," She walked out to the edge of the chasm and looked around at the soldier lining the walls, "are there any brave enough to challenge our warriors of good?"

            A roar arose from the walls and about a hundred orcs, zombies, and humans rushed foreword, swords drawn.

            Savina glanced at Aragorn, their eyes met briefly, she hoped he knew she was trying to stall and find a way to get them all the hell out of there. She yelled to Aragorn, "do you except this challenge?"

            Instead of answering, Aragorn drew his sword and the seven others drew their swords and formed a circle, back to back as the enemy closed over them.

            It was amazing the skill that came from necessity. After only a few minutes of this new game, a hundred minions of darkness lay dead around the circle.

            Savina strode forward, "stop!" The remaining orcs and zombies retreated backward and Savina stepped over the corpses, noticing Ian, the zombie who had found her outside the Dark Tower, standing against the wall, watching with his arms across his chest. She drew her sword and approached Frodo, "give me the ring."

            The Dark Lord, his face slicked with sweat and fever and pale with excitement, sucked in his breath and hissed, "yes…bring me the ring, daughter."

            Frodo didn't move, even when she stuck the end of her sword in his face, he didn't even blink. 

            Savina had to commend the little guy's bravery. She leaned forward and whispered, "you must trust me now. I would not have Sauron triumph anymore than you would."

            He hesitated, then pulled the ring, which was attached to a silver chain, out of his pocket and held it up.

            Again, dead silence.

Looking into Frodo' blue eyes and trying to assure him that her intentions were good, she took it from him and held it up.

Sauron, in the MoonElf's body, leaned forward in his chair, "bring it to me daughter!"

            She was about to hurl it into the heart of Mount Doom, where it could be destroyed, but something stopped her arm. What was so wrong with power? Who really knew what good and evil were anyway?

            Her eyes fell on the man that had once been her father. Shriveled, helpless, dying. But powerful beyond anything she could ever hope to believe. Together they would rule. She would be the Master of all things.

            Something in her knew it wouldn't be at all that pleasant. Sauron would take her body and throw her soul to the side, and use her body to rule for all time. But she chose to ignore this fact.

            But yet, her eyes turned back to the chasm, only a few feet away from her, all of Middle-Earth depended upon her. She couldn't just…

            She had waited too long.

            With a cry, Olivia drew a dagger from inside her shirt and rushed from her place against the wall toward Savina.

            Savina saw her coming and stepped back involuntarily, toward the edge.

            The two girls collided and wrestled.

            Olivia twisted her fingers through the chain that held the ring and tried to yank it from Savina's grasp, at the same time bringing the dagger perilously close to her face.

            Savina knocked her hands away and pushed her back with her sword arm, trying not to impale her on _Raliayatau_, which was still in her right hand.

            Olivia stumbled backward, then teetered on the edge, slipped, and lost her footing. She crumpled and fell backward into the flames.

            "No!" Savina dropped her sword, sending it clattering across the floor, and lunged forward, grabbing Olivia by her hand and falling to her knees trying to hold the girl's weight. She hadn't thought to drop the ring and now it was clasped between the two girls' hands. Savina thought she was going to lose her footing and send them both to their deaths when she felt strong arms around her waist and realized someone was pulling her, and Olivia, back to safety.

            Then the Dark Lord, recovering from his shock, rose from his seat and cast a magic spell whose words cracked like lightening through the air and hit Aragorn in his back. It wasn't a strong spell, due to the Dark Lord's decreasing energy, but it was enough to stun him. "Forget the girl, daughter! Bring me the ring!" He shrieked.

            Savina gritted her teeth and tried to fight her way back from the edge, but she was being slowly pulled forward.

            Olivia remained quite calm, she wasn't struggling or crying, she merely looked up at Savina and said quietly, "I'll take it."

            "What?" Savina said through clenched teeth and tugged at the girl's arm.

            Olivia's dark eyes fell on their clasped hands, where the ring was, "I'll take the ring." When she saw the look on Savina's face, she continued, "let go, Savina, let go of all of it. I have nothing to return to." With that, she began wiggling her hand out of Savina's.

            Tears rising in Savina's eyes, she fought to maintain her grip, "I can't drop you!"

            Both their hands were slick with sweat. Savina felt the girl's hand close over the ring, then slide out of Savina's grip.

            "No!" Savina tried to grab her again, but all she saw was Olivia's dark hair and her face, calm and peaceful, as she disappeared into the sea of fire below them. Savina collapsed for a moment, sobbing, then crawled back from the ledge and rose to her feet.

            The Dark Lord was staring at her, "where is the ring?"

            Savina spotted her sword lying at his feet and started forward, keeping her hand closed into a fist, "I have it, the chain broke when the girl fell, but I have it."

            Caburnat's face relaxed and he sat back down, relieved, "good, good, bring it here."

            From her right, Legolas, who was supporting a recovering Aragorn, gave a cry.

            She ignored him and made her way to her father. She stooped low, in the pretense of bowing and retrieved her sword. When she straightened up, she raised her sword and got one look at his fading smile before the plunged the sword straight down into his chest.

            Her father writhed beneath her sword, screaming, then he gave a ragged gasp and died, slumped over her sword.

            No one moved for a long time.

            Savina pulled her sword out and wiped it off of the cloak of one of the dead zombies. She glanced back at her father's body and gasped.

            Greenish smoke was swirling from it, collecting above it and swirling in a spiral above his head. Then it moved slowly, almost hesitantly, toward her.

            Her mouth was hanging partially open. Before she knew what was happening, the greenish vapor was flowing into her mouth and her body was going numb.

            The Dark Lord was going to have her body after all.

            Choking and trying to keep control of herself, she stumbled forward and fell to her knees, her hands grasping at nothing. Then her right hand closed over something.

            Through the chaos in her mind, she glanced down and saw Gimli's comb held tightly in her hand…where had it come from?

            Memories of what had happened in the last few weeks poured through her and through the green haze she saw Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and the others watching her, their eyes filled with tears.

            They loved her. And she loved them.

            Strength surged though her, and her mind cleared…slightly.

            She noticed her father's sword and realized that it had fulfilled it's name, "Evil will fall before the hand of the daughter." She wondered if her father had known somehow that this was going to happen or if it was just one of those coincidences that ended up saving the world.

            Then everything went black.


	55. Battle In Mount Doom

            Aragorn saw the green mist flowing out of Savina's mouth and spiraling, as if pulled, into the heart of Mount Doom. He tried to reach for his sword, but his fingers were still numb and he didn't trust his body to obey his commands…not yet.

            The spell the Dark Lord had hurled at him had stunned him, paralyzing his body, but the Dark Lord had been weak and the spell, which could have killed him otherwise, only worked to keep his stunned for three or four minutes.

            As the spell wore off, Aragorn moved his head and pushed Legolas, who was supporting him, away. He glanced around, realizing with certain dismay that they were in the center of Mount Doom, in the middle of Mordor, completely surrounded by minions of evil. Sure, they'd defeated the Dark Lord, but that wasn't exactly set in stone, what if they had only stalled him?

            The Orcs and zombies and other evil creatures were silent, staring at the green mist, or the shriveled MoonElf's body, or at Savina's lifeless body. There was no sound, no one moved, it seemed almost as if the volcano itself held it's breath.

            General Naheka stood next to the chair, his sword in his hand, knowing full and well that he could have saved the Dark Lord's life. But he hadn't. Some voice deep inside of him told him he had betrayed his friend, but he knew better. In all reality, he had let Savina free him. He knelt down in front of the chair and looked one last time into the face that was once again Caburnat's face, not the Dark Lord's mask. The black eyes were opened wide and the mouth curled in a snarl of rage. Gently, Naheka shut the eyes that would never see again and pushed the mouth from its snarl. He lifted the thin hand and kissed it, then rose and glanced down at Savina.

            Sorrow and shame swept through him. A sixteen year old girl had been strong where he had been weak and given her life to plunge a sword into her own father and defeat evil.

            He remembered, suddenly, Savina's mother and wondered if she had any idea what Savina had left home to do. Thinking that he would return the girl's body and that of her father's to Relinot, he stepped toward Savina's body.

            Legolas sprang foreword, "you won't touch her!"

            Naheka stepped back, surprised, his hand on his sword, "calm yourself friend, I come not to vandalize her. I plan to return her to her mother."

            Legolas shook his head, hot tears in his blue eyes, "no evil will touch her."

            No evil will touch her.

            The words rang throughout the cavern, echoing off the walls.

            An Orc not far away from Naheka gave a battle cry and rushed forward, striking at Legolas with his sword.

            The enemies came rushing it from all directions, crying out in strange tongues and striking out with their weapons.

Blurred by tears and grief, Legolas did something he had not done for many years, he fumbled with his bow and arrow.

            The first Orc charged Legolas, swiping at him with his hook-ended sword and ripping a hole in his tunic.

            Naheka swept the Orc's head off with a single sweep of his sword just as Legolas drew his bow and shot an Orc who was charging Aragorn.

            Aragorn had full use of his body again; he pushed the hobbits behind him and started slashing any enemy who came near enough. In his mind was the image of Savina's crumpled, lifeless body.

            Gimli, his beard full of tears, roared loudly and charged the enemies, slashing open their bellies and cutting their throats.

            The Dungeon Master pressed himself against the wall to avoid being crushed. He glanced to his side to see where his son was and gasped in alarm. He was gone! Just then he caught sight of Trey's red hair and, reaching over three Orcs, grabbed his son by the back of his uniform and hauled him backward through the crowd.

            Trey jerked himself free, his eyes bright with anger. He twisted in his father's grasp, "let go of me! I can fight, damn it!"

            The Dungeon Master gazed over the heads of the dark army, his heart in anguish for the creatures of good. He pushed his son back, "you will not fight with the dark army."

            Trey laughed and waved his sword, "are you kidding me? _With them_?" He swung his sword toward a nearby Orc, "I was planning on lopping off a few heads and help out our prisoners."

            The Dungeon Master stared at his son for a moment, feeling pride for his son surge through his body. He drew his sword and stepped foreword. He nodded once to his red-haired son, then, shoulder-to-shoulder, father and son attacked the minions of evil.

            Ian, who was only a few feet away from the Dungeon Master, saw the large man and his son cutting down Orcs and zombies. He wondered at this for a moment, then noticed that they weren't the only ones attacking their former fellows.

            Every living MoonElf had produced a dagger or grabbed someone else's sword and were attacking the evil from all sides from against the walls. Some of the zombies and a few of the living humans turned on their fellow soldiers.

            Ian watched them, watched the chaos unfolding before his very eyes. Men wearing the same uniform who had seemed to be united under and dedicated to the Dark Lord were turned on each other and literally stabbing each other in the back.

            At this point the Orcs, a cowardly race who tended to flee when odds didn't seem in their favor, realized this wasn't a fight they were going to win and began fleeing back down the tunnel from whence they had come in.

            But the humans still fighting for the cause of evil did not retreat, and the zombies, who were either too decayed to realize what was going on or smart enough to know there was nothing else for them to do, continued to fight.

            The battle was short and fierce.

            Aragorn struck down a zombie that had once been an elf and whirled, searching for another attacking enemy. What he saw surprised him.

            Dragon HighLord Naheka stood a few feet away, covered in blood and calmly wiping his sword off in the tunic of a dead human.

            The Dungeon Master and his son were side-by-side, swords bloody and chests heaving. 

            Spread evenly throughout the humongous cavern were nearly two hundred MoonElves with shining hair of black or silver and dark eyes, all staring at him.

            It Aragorn a moment to realize they weren't followers of evil. He lowered his sword and glanced at Legolas, who was staring at Savina's crumpled body.

            Thoughts flashed through Legolas' head. Memories, of which he had so precious few of her, raced past his consciousness. No tears came, he was beyond crying. He commended her bravery and act of sacrifice; her death was not one to be mourned. But yet, as usual, his own over-dramatic emotions interfered with his sense and his heart felt as if it had been shattered.

            He returned his bow carefully to where it belonged on his back and wiped the sweat from his hand on the end of his tunic. Only then did he take the three paces it took to reach her body. He knelt down next to her and turned her over gently, then exclaimed and leapt back, "Aragorn! She is alive!"

            Aragorn nearly dropped his sword, "what?" He hurried over and stared down at her.

            It was true. Her breathing was calm and even, her eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face, as if she were merely sleeping.

            Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a tense look, sharing the same thought.

            What if Sauron had managed to take her body after all?

            A male MoonElf with soft black eyes and feathery black hair approached and looked down at her, his expression gentle and kind, "she is…well?"

            Legolas rose quickly to his feet and turned away, "her body is alive, which is all that can be said at the moment."

            The MoonElf glanced at his fellow MoonElves, who were hesitantly approaching, then looked seriously at Aragorn, "there is much of a chance that the Dark Lord did not have the strength to take her. His strength was nearly gone and he was dependant on the ring for much of his strength."

            Aragorn nodded and knelt down next to the sleeping girl. He noticed _Raliaytau_ and the comb Gimli had given to her lying on the ground near her. He put the sword back in its sheath on her belt and held the comb for a moment, wondering how it had gotten there. Shrugging, he tucked it into her pocket and started to pick her up.

            Legolas whirled around, "what are you doing?"

            Aragorn glanced around, "we can't very well stay here, Legolas." When the Elf was silent, Aragorn picked Savina up and started toward the path that led straight out of the mountain, Legolas, Gimli, the hobbits, and Naheka at his heels.

            The MoonElf walked quickly after him, "please except the hospitality of the MoonElves and stay tonight in out mountain home."

            Aragorn studied the young man's face for a moment, then nodded, "thank you, friend, we would be grateful."


	56. Today Middle Earth Is Free

            Aragorn reached the entrance of the tunnel and stared out across the barren land of Mordor, his heart heavy. He gazed down at the sleeping girl in his arms, wondering his it was Savina Septulinar of the Dark Lord in disguise. Time would tell.

            Sighing, he turned to the MoonElf who was walking next to him, "where is your mountain?"

            The MoonElf was about to answer, but then his gaze swept from Aragorn's tired face to something beyond the entrance of the tunnel. He muttered what sounded like a curse in MoonElf and drew his sword, shouting something to his fellow MoonElves, who roared and drew their swords, rushing toward the entrance of the tunnel.

            Aragorn clutched Savina tightly, fearing she would be ripped from his arms by the mass of MoonElves rushing past him. He looked over their heads and sighed tiredly.

            Nearly a thousand Orcs were closing over the recently barren land, Aragorn wondered what foul holes they had crawled up from. They were armed to the teeth and furious, which made them a dangerous opponent.

            Aragorn was about to set Savina down against the side of the tunnel when her eyes opened.

            Legolas, who was nearby, gasped and rushed over. He gazed down into Savina's eyes, which were wide in confusion. "Savina?" He hesitantly touched her face.

            She touched his hand gently, then realized she was being carried and flushed, struggling to stand on her own.

            Aragorn set her on her feet and both he and Legolas stepped back and stared at her.

            Her black eyes flickered on the battle raging just a few feet away, then turned to them and narrowed.

            Legolas sucked in his breath sharply.

            Her eyes turned on him, large and dark and sad, "what happened after I…?"

            Aragorn pulled her backward by her cloak, out of danger, noticing with dismay that the MoonElves and few humans who were fighting were being driven back into the tunnel.

            Savina tripped over a stray rock and struggled to regain her balance, she leaned heavily against the wall, looking tired and grief ridden.

            Legolas leaned toward Aragorn, "do you think it's really her?"

            "Of course it's her."

            Aragorn and Legolas whirled and caught sight of a zombie standing directly behind them, his dark eyes focused on Savina, he glanced at them, then continued, "were she the Dark Lord, even drained of power, I would be obligated to obey her and feel the chains about my wrists because Sauron brought me back to…" a sad sort of sneer appeared on his face, "life." He was silent for a moment, then continued, "I feel no such compulsion. It is she, I am sure of it."

            Savina didn't seem to hear any of this; she was watching the battle with dismay, her eyes wide. All at once the grief-ridden look disappeared from her face to be replaced by one of determination, she drew her sword and staggered into the battle, her legs barely strong enough to hold her.

            Legolas grabbed the back of her cloak and dragged her back, "where are you going?"

            Savina twisted, trying to free herself, "these are my people, and I will fight with them until the death." She snatched her cloak from his grasp and rushed into the battle, helping the other MoonElves try to drive the Orcs back.

            It was hopeless, anyone could see.

            There were nearly two thousand Orcs now, and they just kept coming.

            With a cry, the first MoonElf blood was shed; the first silver-haired MoonElf crumpled to his knees and clutched his bleeding stomach.

            Then another fell.

            And another.

            Savina stood over one of the fallen MoonElves, her face streaked with sweat and tears, looking tiny compared to the particularly large Orc bearing down on her. She parried his blow and pushed him back, but he was stronger and better balanced than she thought and her own sword sliced into her arm.

            Legolas stood paralyzed for a moment, watching dark blood flow from the five-inch long slice in her arm and run down her elbow.

            Savina herself ignored it and bore the pain with bravery. She held the arm tightly against the front of her black dress and fought with her right hand only. With a throaty grunt, she drove _Raliayatau_ into the Orc's stomach and wrenched it out sideways, nearly cutting him in half. She pushed him back against the others behind him and grabbed the fallen MoonElf by the back of his tunic, dragging him out of harm's way.

            She noticed Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin standing in the back and shouted to them, "take care of anyone you see fall!"

            Frodo fell to his knees, trying to figure out where the MoonElf was injured.

            Savina turned back to the battle just in time to see an arrow thunk into the forehead of an Orc about to do away with her. She gave Legolas a grateful glance and rushed back into the battle.

            More MoonElves fell around her. She heard a young voice to her left cry out and turned to see the Dungeon Master's son trying to defend his father, who was on his knees, one of his hands mutilated beyond recognition.

            HighLord Naheka rushed to help the young man, his heart heavy. Looking around, he noticed that many of the dead and fallen were not Orcs. This was a battle that depended on numbers, and numbers they did not have. He chopped furiously at the Orc attacking Trey and the Dungeon Master.

            He fought valiantly, and was completely focused, but still, his mind was elsewhere. His mind was on old battles, battles he'd fought on the back of his Dragon companion, Nightfire. He could still remember the feel of the blood-red scales and the electric warmth that flowed from the Dragon whenever Naheka had ridden him.

            To associate with a Dragon was extremely rare in Middle Earth, but to have the trust and love and loyalty of a Dragon was unheard of. And yet, Naheka had had it, at one time.

            Nightfire had bonded himself so closely to Naheka, a bond that only an immortal creature like a Dragon can make, that he had been able to sense when Naheka was in trouble or in pain.

            But that was years ago. Naheka had left the Dragon without saying goodbye, never again would he feel the glorious sensation of flying on Dragon-back far above the land, dipping and diving, him and the Dragon as one. Never again.

            The Orc, who was much bigger than Naheka, raised his arm and knocked Naheka backward, jolting the breath from his lungs. Smiling its horrible smile, it stood over him, it's sword raised.

            Savina grabbed another MoonElf, one who had not yet fallen, and dragged them backward, "we cannot will this battle, we are being slaughtered!"

            The MoonElf, a young man with soft dark eyes and feathery hair nodded, wiping blood off of his forehead and trying to catch his breath, "I know, but there is nowhere to go!"

            Legolas, who was nearby, turned and shouted at them, "why not go back into the volcano? We can find another way out!"

            The MoonElf nodded and cupped his hands to his mouth, shouting something in MoonElf that Savina knew to be "retreat!"

            So they retreated, dragging their dead and wounded with them and the Orcs following hungrily at their heels.

            They had only gotten a little ways down the tunnel when the MoonElf who had called the retreat stopped and cried out, pointing down the tunnel.

            From the light cast by the fire in the heart of Mount Doom, they could make out the shadows of nearly one hundred Orcs making their way toward them.

            Savina cried out in despair and drew her sword, "they are not that many! We will break through them!"

            It was a hopeless plan, but they had no choice with the thousand Orcs following at their heels.

            They ran through the tunnel, watching the shadows that stretched far from those casting them grow closer.

            Suddenly Legolas skidded to a halt and squinted ahead, grabbing Savina by the arm, "what the…are they…?"

            The shadows hadn't belonged to Orcs after all, they belonged to a large group of silver and black haired MoonElves. Savina spotted Rayvin standing at the front, resplendent in her mother's armor, and rushed to meet her.

            The MoonElves who had been slaves of the Dark Lord embraced their friends and families, tears in their eyes and fresh hope in their hearts.

            Nor saw the Orcs starting to come through the tunnel and drew his sword, ordering his troops, "attack them, we can manage them as they come through the tunnel!" Most of the MoonElves turned to assault the Orcs, but many knelt to help the injured and hold the hands of those who would not live to see the next day.

            Rayvin did not rush to the battle, but regarded Savina coldly for a moment, "you ran away from us when we would have helped you…"

            Savina slowed down a little, and hesitated, her smile fading, "I couldn't let you sacrifice your people for my hopeless quest."

            Rayvin cast a look in the direction of the high backed wooden chair, where the body of the former MoonElf king still sat, "not so hopeless as you thought, it seems." She gazed at Savina for a moment, "it was you who defeated him, wasn't it. You are the heroine." It was more of a flat statement than a bitter question.

            "It was I who dealt him his death blow," Savina sobered completely and knelt down in front of the body of the MoonElf, which was bent foreword in the chair. She lowered her head, "but I did no heroic act this day. I very nearly turned to darkness but a young woman," Savina glanced at Rayvin, "a MoonElf named Olivia gave her life."

            "I knew Olivia," Rayvin said sadly, "she was my childhood friend."

            "She died as a martyr of good," Savina touched the hand of her father, feeling the coldness and stiffness of his skeletal hand beneath her fingers. Suddenly she remembered something and stood up, whirling to face Rayvin, "I almost forgot to tell you, we are cousins, though I did not know it when I first met you."

            Rayvin's jaw dropped, "_you_ are the daughter?" She put her hand over her heart, "how near you almost came to…" she shook away the dark thoughts and took Savina in her arms, "my cousin."

            Savina stiffened at first, unaccustomed to the action, then felt Rayvin's tears of joy upon her cheek and softened and hugged Rayvin back. She could see the battle raging over Rayvin's shoulder and cried tears of her own to see the Orcs falling quickly and turning to retreat. She could feel Rayvin's heart beneath her armor, the heart of her cousin, the heart of a fellow MoonElf.

            Rayvin pulled away suddenly and rushed to join the troops in battling the last of the Orcs back.

            Cried arose from the tunnel, "they are running back this way! Something's at the other end of the tunnel! Look at them, they're insane!"

            Sure enough, Orcs were running back toward them, screaming their heads off and being cut down quickly by MoonElf swords.

            Suddenly tired, Savina sat down and put her chin in her hands. She had only been sitting for a few moments when a pair of tiny boots appeared before her and she found herself looking up into the brilliant blue eyes of Frodo Baggins.

            Frodo gazed down at her in the way only a hobbit can, then bent quickly and kissed her on the forehead, "today you saved Middle Earth."

            Smiling weakly, she shook her head, "I did very little, ring bearer, it was you who saved Middle Earth."

            Frodo nodded and looked down at his hands, which were shaking and covered in blood.

            Reaching up, Savina rested her hand on his curly brown hair and smiled at him, "you're a remarkable little creature, Frodo."

            He laughed, a sound that seemed to bring a ray of sunshine into Mount Doom, "I've been told that before."

            Savina was about to reply, but triumphant cried from the entrance of the tunnel drew her attention and she stood up quickly, trying to see what was going on.

            At first all she could see was a mass of black uniforms, silver armor, and silver and black hair, then Rayvin emerged, her face flushed and excited.

Smiling, Rayvin drew her sword, making the glorious sound that only a sword being slid from a metal sheath can make, and raised it into the air, "today Middle Earth is free!"

            Thunderous cheering echoed in the cavern, louder and stronger than the Dark Lord had been able to manage.

            Dragon HighLord Naheka was staring skyward, through the hole in the top of Mount Doom.

            One by one, the MoonElves followed his gaze and their cheers died in their throats.

            As a giant shadow slid over them, a terrible silence fell.


	57. Nightfire

            The silence was terrible.

            Nearly as terrible as the monstrous Dragon looming over them, his blood red scales seeming to dance as they reflected the light of the fire in the heart of Mount Doom and his massive wings blotting out the stars. It swung it's giant head around, smoke curling in graceful spirals from it's nostrils, and swept the crowd with it's intelligent amber-colored eyes.

            Nor drew in a shuddering breath and murmured to himself, "how will be defeat this immortal creature?"

            Naheka, who was standing between Nor and Savina, sighed and sheathed his sword, "we won't."

            Before anyone could stop him, he stepped forward and gazed up at the great beast, a look of deep sadness on his face. He spoke in a voice hardly above a whisper, "why have you come, Immortal One?"

            The Dragon regarded in with a look of equal or greater sadness, and spoke in a deep, beautiful voice that echoed through the cavern, "why did you leave?"

            Naheka lowered his head, "I fell under the Dark Lord's power, Immortal One, I am weak."

            The Dragon's amber eyes darkened with sadness, he wriggled his great body through the hole in the ceiling and came to rest on the floor of the cavern before Naheka, sitting on his haunches like a dog, his long tail flicking back and forth, "you have always been strong in my eyes, Naheka."

            The man raised his head, looking miniscule compared to the Dragon, and spoke in an awed voice, "I don't…you aren't angry, Immortal One?"

            A low rumble that sounded like thunder but was in actuality a laugh erupted from the Dragon's throat, "you judge yourself too harshly."

            Naheka seemed to consider this for a moment, "how do you judge me?"

            The Dragon flicked his tail, a certain kind of smile on his reptilian face, "I don't, old friend."

            A tear slid down Naheka's cheek, "I am an unworthy of such a friend, Immortal One."

            The tail flicked again, "I see a good man and a true friend before me," when Naheka didn't answer, the Dragon chuckled, "have you forgotten my name?"

            Naheka smiled up at the Dragon, "you are Nightfire, my good friend."

            "And you are Naheka, my truest friend," Nighfire shifted his gaze to the crowd of wide-eyed MoonElves, his large eyes narrowing slightly. When his eyes fell on the body that had recently harbored the Dark Lord, he gave a small hiss, sending a jet of flame out of the corner of his mouth.

            Fear swept through Savina, it had long been rumored that Dragons, especially red Dragons were sided with the Dark Lord. For a second she had a horrible mental picture of Naheka laughing while the giant red incinerated the whole crowd.

            As if sensing her thoughts, the Dragon lifted his head suddenly and looked directly at Savina, "peace, little creature, I am not nor was I ever a servant of the Dark Lord." He swept his gaze over Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and rested his amber eyes on Frodo, a look of deep sadness, "you have all given up so much, you are heroes today."

            Nightfire glanced toward the Orc bodies with a look of disgust, "none of you must stay here, evil lingers…" his eyes looked suddenly far away as he gazed toward the chasm in the middle of the floor, "I will burn the bodies after everyone is out."

            Immediately the MoonElves began moving toward the tunnel, stepping over the bodies of dead, whispering quietly among themselves in MoonElf.

            Aragorn sighed and looked around, feeling peace settle in his soul. They'd done it, they'd set out to do what seemed impossible and they'd made it possible. The Dark Lord had fallen forever. He patted Legolas, who was standing next to him, on the arm and started to follow the others out of the cavern.

            Legolas didn't even glance at him; he was looking around wildly, "where is she, Aragorn?"

            Knowing that his friend meant Savina, he stopped and started looking around, wondering if she was already in the tunnel, "she was right here a moment ago…" he trailed off as he caught sight of her, standing in front of her father's body.

            Legolas followed Aragorn's gaze and sighed in relief, then his fair face turned sad, "it isn't fair, Aragorn. Look at her, she's only sixteen years old and look what she had to do!"

            "You're right, my friend, it isn't fair at all," he watched Savina reach out, her hand covered in dried blood and shaking, and touch her father's hair lightly, "but you must, remember, she had a choice, as all things do, and she chose to help save Middle Earth."

            Legolas nodded, "she did."

            Aragorn glanced around, noticing that the room was emptying, "let's go, she'll come when she's ready."

            "I think I'll wait for her."

            "As you wish," Aragorn shrugged and started after Frodo, who had stopped and was looking at Savina as well.

            As Aragorn reached him, Frodo turned his face up to look at him, his blue eyes large and mournful, "do you think she'll ever be happy again?"

            Aragorn paused and glanced at Savina, who was holding her father's hand, crying. For a moment, he himself wondered if he would ever see a true smile from her again, then he noticed the look on Legolas' face, a look of pure love, and it changed his mind, "yes, I think we'll see her smile soon." He reached down and patted the little hobbit's shoulder, then started down the tunnel.

~*~

            Savina's heart was broken.

            She knelt before the body of her father's corpse, tears running down her face, feeling the urge to throw herself into the flaming pit that was only a ways away. She'd come all this way to find him and in the end she'd run him through with a sword. She had killed her father.

            Or had she?

            Raising her eyes to his face, she wondered what had happened to his spirit when Sauron had taken his body. Had he, in all actuality, died two years ago? Or had he been alive, somewhere in there, until Savina killed him?

            Could she have saved him? Looking at the broken, shriveled body before her, she wondered if she would have if she could have.

            She remembered once when she'd gone with her father and her older brother while they were hunting wild turkeys. They had come upon a beautiful bird with an arrow sticking out of it's chest, lying in the middle of the path, suffering and drowning in it's own blood. Her father had shot it quickly and ended it suffering, and Savina had cried the whole way home, grieving for the beautiful bird. When they got home, her father had taken her aside and spoken to her.

            _"Why are you crying?"_

_            "The bird, Daddy, he was so beautiful…"_

_            "Do you understand why I had to kill him, little one?"_

_            She had squirmed and cried for a moment, then nodded, "because he was hurt…but you could have helped him…"_

_            "I couldn't have, Savina. If I could have, I would have, but he was suffering, Love. It was kinder to let him die quickly."_

_            She'd only cried harder._

_            He'd hugged her and said, "I didn't want to kill the bird, Darling, there was no other way, do you understand now?"_

            She'd nodded, realizing that there really hadn't been any other way. So she stopped crying.

            Savina raised her head suddenly.

            Her father had once been a beautiful bird, but she had done right and she wasn't going to cry anymore.

            Besides, good things had come out of it. She glanced at Naheka, who was talking in low tones with his Dragon, a look of peace on his face. Then her eyes fell on Legolas and she rose slowly to her feet.

            He moved to stand next to her and look down at her father's corpse, "you did right, you know."

            Leaning her head on his shoulder, she nodded, "yes…he was a beautiful bird but there was nothing I could do."

            Legolas shot her an odd look, but was wise enough to know it was something he would never understand, so sighed and hugged her.

            Nightfire watched them silently for a moment, then spoke in his rich voice, "you should leave, this place is still very much alive with evil. I want to burn the bodies and be done with it."

            Nodding, Savina took Legolas' hand and squeezed it, then started walking, with her head down and her long silver hair blowing in the wind that was howling through the tunnel. She turned at the entrance of the tunnel and stared fixedly at the chair, "please, Immortal One, do it now."

            The Dragon hesitated for a moment, then lowered his head and blew an enormous flame on the MoonElf's body.

            The chair and his black robes caught fire first, then his hair and skin. In moments he was completely invisible in the flame.

            Savina watched for a moment, the orange flame of her father's body reflected in her eyes, then she turned and walked quickly down the tunnel, Legolas at her heels.

Author's Note: believe it or not, this is not the end. I know many of you are thinking, "dear god, when's it going to end?" but it's not done yet, I'm sorry. It's _nearly_ done, meaning I have like two or three more chapters to go. Hang on a little longer…the end is near.


	58. A Welcome Visitor, An Unwelcome Honor

            Gandalf woke suddenly, excitement surging through him and one thought in his mind…

            "The Dark Lord has fallen."

            Rising to his feet and clutching his staff in his weathered old hand, he spoke the words of magic that would transport him in an instant to wherever he wanted to go.

~*~

            Frodo leaned against the wall next to the window and gazed out across the land of Mordor. It was still barren and dark…but somehow it wasn't as forbidding as it had been at the same time the day before.

            So much had happened, the little hobbit could scarcely believe it.

            He'd been stabbed by a Ring Wraith, walked among the Elves in Lothlorien and Rivendell, fought Orcs and Trolls in the Mines of Moria, been taken prisoner by Sauron, thrown in a dungeon, looked into the fires of Mount Doom, seen the One Ring of Power destroyed, and seen a red Dragon. Now he was staying in the Dark Tower as a guest until he was well enough rested to return home.

            Home…the mere thought of Bag End definitely struck a chord in his heartstrings, he missed the Shire more than anything. The peaceful way of life, the laughter of children, the blueness of the sky and greenness of the grass, he missed it all.

            He wondered what would happen when he returned, what wild rumors about him would race around the countryside. About Dragons, and Elves, and other such nonsensical adventures…they'd probably all be true. He'd become like Bilbo, an oddity of the hobbit world, loved and ridiculed at the same time. But, like Bilbo, he didn't think he would mind it in the slightest.

            Below him, the courtyard was empty. The MoonElves had all returned to their mountain, which was apparently quite close, to prepare to return to their homeland. He hoped they would find it unruined.

            Behind him, Sam was humming quietly as he packed their clothes, which had been cleaned, in preparation to return home, which they hoped to do tomorrow.

            Frodo smiled, thinking of Sam and the adventure they had had. He was about to comment when a startled cry arose from Sam. Frodo whirled around and found himself staring at a cloud of smoke. Coughing and drawing his sword, he cried out, "Sam? Where are you? Are you alright?"

            A tall figure wearing gray robes and carrying a wooden staff stepped out of the smoke and coughed, "of course he's ok, as long as I haven't landed on him."

            "Gandalf!" Frodo dropped his sword and launched himself at the wizard. 

            Smiling, the wizard embraced him, patting his hair, which was sill damp from his bath, "well, little hobbit, you made it after all, did you?"

            Sam started blurting out the whole tale, but Gandalf stopped him, "I know quite well what has been going on, Mister Gamgee, I have been watching from afar." He shot Frodo an amused look and continued, "what kind of mischief do you think you'd get into if I wasn't keeping an eye on things?"

            Frodo laughed and waved to a chair, "please, have a seat, are you hungry?"

            Gandalf laughed again, "no matter what happens, Frodo Baggins, you're a hobbit first." He laughed again, a hardly laugh that lit the room, and shook his head, "I'm not hungry, as a matter of fact, and I won't have a seat because I don't plan to stay. Where, my I ask, are the others?"

            Frodo shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure, Merry and Pippin are undoubtedly in the kitchen, but I'm not sure where everyone else is."

            "Well, then," Gandalf stroked his beard and smiled down at the hobbit, his eyes crinkling merrily, "we'll just have to go find them, won't we?"

~*~

            Aragorn leaned against the wall, smoking his pipe and watching the clouds move across the sky. He glanced around, thinking that the Dark Tower wasn't half bad, minus the Dark Lord and minions of evil running around.

            He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, appreciating in the nearly forgotten luxury of being clean. 

It wasn't just him that felt fresh and clean, it was everything.

            The air was sweeter, the sky was lighter, and the Dark Tower didn't seem quite so dark.

            He wondered if the rest of Middle Earth felt it. He wondered if Arwen felt it.

            Arwen…he missed her so much he could hardly bear it. But they would be together again as soon as he got to Rivendell, which would be little more than a week if he got going soon.

            He wondered where the others would go. Would Gimli return to his father and live under his mountain? Would Legolas return to Mirkwood? Would Savina return to her mother and wash tables in the tavern? Would they part ways and forget each other?

            They would part ways, he was sure of that, but they would not…could not forget each other.

            "Aragorn, my dear boy!"

            Aragorn whirled, unsure he'd heard correctly, then he burst into laughter and embraced the old wizard, early knocking his shapeless hat off of his head, "Gandalf, what are you doing here?"

            Gandalf straightened his hat and laughed, "I thought you and Legolas might not mind me tagging along when you return back to Rivendell in a few days."

            Aragorn smiled, "Legolas is coming with me to Rivendell? I thought for sure he would stay with Savina, is she coming to Rivendell as well?"

            "Of course she isn't," Gandalf shook his head, his beard wobbling, "she has business to attend to."

            Knowing better than to question the wizard, Aragorn laughed and raised his eyebrows, "does Legolas know he's going to Rivendell?"

            "Of course not," Gandalf smiled, "but that hardly matters." He looked the ranger up and down, "well, you look quite a bit cleaner than the last time I saw you."

            Aragorn laughed and glanced down, noticing Frodo for the first time, "Frodo! Are you and the others returning to the Shire? You would be welcome in Rivendell, you know that, don't you?"

            Frodo looked down at his hairy little feet, "I believe I would be welcome, and I'd like very much to return someday, but," he glanced up toward the tower where he knew Sam was still busily packing, "it's time to go home."

            Gandalf put his hand on the hobbit's shoulder, "wiser words were never spoken."

~*~

            Legolas made his way up the spiral stairs, his soft boots making no noise, and stopped at the door at the top. He took a deep breath and knocked softly, glancing over his shoulder, "Savina?"

            "Come in!"

            He pushed the door open and glanced back down the stairway, where a dark figure was following, "she's here."

            "Thank you, Legolas," the black-cloaked figure swept past him into the room and pushed it's hood back.

            Savina turned in her chair near the window and smiled, "Rayvin!"

            The girls embraced and sat down on opposite chairs.

            Savina glanced at Legolas and smiled, "will you join us?" She glanced fleetingly at Rayvin, "if that's ok, of course."

            Rayvin smiled, "please, have a seat with us." When Legolas had seated himself, Rayvin turned back to Savina, her smiled fading slightly, "I regret that I did not come completely for pleasure, there is also some business I must attend to."

            Taking a sip of water from the mug on her desk, Savina shrugged, "let's talk business first."

            Legolas realized suddenly what was going on, he glanced sharply at Savina, but she didn't seem to have realized it yet. She was so naive it was amazing.

            Rayvin smiled, "as you know, we've sent scouts to Moonzaar and found that the land is still lush and beautiful," Savina sighed in relief, "and when we return we would be honored if you would return with us."

            Savina stood up, and shook her head, "I'm grateful that you would let me, but I cannot," she stood in front of the window and looked out over the land in the direction of Dubbin, where her mother was waiting for her to return, "I have a home I must return to."

            Rayvin's smile faded a little, "you are a MoonElf, your home is Moonzaar, especially now that the Dark Lord has fallen."

            "I'm sorry," Savina remained at the window, "I must return home." She glanced over at Rayvin and smiled, "I promise that I will visit."

            "I don't think you understand," Rayvin said coldly, rising to her feet, "it is your responsibility to return to Moonzaar."

            Savina turned from the window, her eyes narrowed, "my responsibility?"

            "Your father was the rightful king of the MoonElves, he left Moonzaar to find a new home for the MoonElves because he knew evil was spreading. In his absence, his brother, my father, took the throne. When he was killed in this very tower my brother was next in line to rule Moonzaar. Our law states that when the rightful king or his heir returns, the throne is immediately relinquished to him or her." Rayvin's dark eyes flashed, "you are the heir to the throne."

            Savina made an odd noise in her throat and clutched at the windowsill, then she regained her composure, "I…I can't..."

            Legolas stepped between them, "why can't Nor remain king?"

            "It's not Nor's responsibility," Rayvin's face flushed angrily, "it's yours," she pointed accusingly at Savina.

            Savina straightened up, her expression cleared, "you're right, it is my responsibility…I will return to Moonzaar with you tomorrow."

            Rayvin smiled and sat back down, "your father would be proud."

            Savina stiffened, then gazed back out the window, nodding stiffly.

            "If your friends would like, they may come to Moonzaar with us to see your inaugural ceremony and take part in the celebration that will follow."

            "Thank you," Savina said in a hollow voice, "but I think everyone just wants to go home."

            Legolas rose, "I, for one, would like to attend."

            Rayvin flashed him a smile, then glanced at Savina, "well, we will all be quite busy preparing for the journey tomorrow, Moonzaar isn't far but…" her smile faded a little, "we will come for you tomorrow at noon…is that ok?"

            "Perfect," Savina said in an empty voice.

            "Well, I must go," Rayvin rose and made her way to the door, her black cloak swirling around her. She paused and looked at Savina thoughtfully for a moment, "I think you'll like Moonzaar," then she disappeared, her feet making no noise on the stairs.

            Savina stayed silent and stiff at the window, but Legolas could she that she was trembling. 

He reached out and hesitantly touched her shoulder.

            She whirled, tears in her eyes, "Legolas…"

            He pulled her to him and stroked her hair, his throat tight with tears, "maybe you'll like Moonzaar."

            "I don't doubt that I'll like Moonzaar, Legolas," she leaned her head against his shoulder, "but I am not a queen. I'm a stupid little girl who makes a mess of things and works at a tavern. Besides," she raised her head to look at him, "Moonzaar is nothing to me without you."

            Legolas sighed and gazed over at her shoulder out the window where he could see Rayvin crossing the courtyard to her black horse.


	59. Time To Take The Throne

            Rayvin reined her horse, Mirrorspirit, and glanced back at her brother, who was leading the rest of the MoonElves from Temucth, then up at the sun, which was at the top of the sky…it was noon. She caught her brother's eye and nodded, then turned her horse and galloped toward the Dark Tower.

            She loathed going to the Dark Tower, the place where her people had been imprisoned and her father had been killed. She'd never learned what had happened to him, just that he'd been taken to the dungeon and never seen again.

            Suddenly, Mirrorspirit, the beautiful black and white mare that Rayvin rode, came to a stop, her dark head turned up toward the Tower, as if she were looking at it.

            Rayvin leaned foreword, "I know you don't want to go but we must." When the horse didn't move, she continued, "this is the last time you'll ever have to go to that dreadful place, then we're returning to Moonzaar." She glanced up at the Tower, "we're only going there because that's where the future queen of Moonzaar is."

            Mirrorspirit seemed to accept that because she walked foreword, then broke into a gallop and they were at the gates of the Tower in no time.

            Rayvin dismounted and patted the horse's flank fondly, then turned her attention to the courtyard, where she could see a group gathered. She picked Savina, who was wearing a white tunic and black pants with her sword buckled around her waist, out of the crowd and frowned. It really wasn't fitting for the queen to be dressed like that, but all that would change when they returned to Moonzaar.

            She watched Savina for a moment, noticing the sadness on her face and seeing the way her gaze lingered on the Mirkwood elf, Legolas. Rayvin knew Savina loved him, and she felt a pang of guilt, knowing she was halfway responsible for the fact that they couldn't be together. She shrugged, law was law and the law clearly stated that Savina was to be queen.

            The law could have been changed; Rayvin knew it as well as anyone else, but Savina must have realized that her people needed her. They were weak and few in number and the recent events had strained the whole race to desperate measures. Deep down, Rayvin felt awful that she'd laid this burden on Savina, but the survival of the MoonElf race was far more important than the will of a single elf…wasn't it?

            Of course it was. Rayvin strode foreword, her long hair blowing back and her armor clanging softly. She stopped in front of Savina, painfully aware that all talking and action had ceased, and tried to smile, "ready?"

            Savina lowered her head, "yes."

            This was ridiculous, she was going to be crowned queen of a nation and everyone was acting as if she was going to executed. Rayvin glanced at the others, noticing a human wizard that she was sure hadn't been there before. She shrugged, "your friends are still welcome to come and celebrate your inauguration with us."

            The wizard spoke, "of course we're coming."

            Rayvin raised and eyebrow, "all of you?"

            The human ranger, Aragorn, spoke, "all of us."

            Rayvin hoped there would be enough food and drink for everyone. There were already twenty-three MoonElves in Moonzaar, cleaning up and preparing the palace for Savina's arrival. She smiled and started back toward Mirrorspirit, "we should get started then, Moonzaar is less than an hour away but there is much to do."

            If it was rightful that Savina become queen, why did Rayvin feel like she was sentencing her cousin to death?

~*~

            The ride was indeed short.

            Savina rode near the front, just behind Nor and Rayvin, on a reddish-brown stallion. She didn't speak the entire time, but sat with her shoulders hunched and her head down.

            Legolas was in agony. He rode a white and black stallion named Heenuri that was nearly as fidgety as he was. As the horse reared up on his hind legs and did an odd sort of dance sideways, Legolas clung to his broad neck and stared foreword at where Savina rode, talking quickly under his breath, "this isn't right, they can't keep her if she doesn't want to stay…we can escape tonight."

            Aragorn, riding a brown stallion that was as steady and calm as him, was the only one near enough to hear Legolas. He glanced at Legolas and sighed, "shut up, Legolas, she isn't going anywhere."

            Legolas clenched his fists, nearly falling off of his horse, "maybe I can stay, just to be near her…" He trailed off, knowing it would never work that way.

            Frodo's heart ached. He wanted to go home and knew that's all Savina wanted. He hoped she would find some sort of happiness in this Moonzaar; it was apparently quite a beautiful land. He didn't see how there could be any lovely little valley tucked in the folds of Mordor. Just as he thought that, his horse turned a corner in the winding mountain pass they were riding through and his breath was taken away.

            The first impression he had of Moonzaar was that it was like Rivendell, but a second glance told him he was wrong. It wasn't like Rivendell at all.

            The trees were the greenest he had ever seen, reminiscent of those in the Shire, and flowers of all types and colors grew everywhere. A beautiful stream with clear water wound through the valley, parallel to a flat road that seemed to be made of obsidian. The buildings were typical of elves, reflecting their love of graceful pillars and windows that let air and light into their homes. Moonzaar was a beautiful land indeed.

            Savina gazed around her at Moonzaar, the land she would be queen of, and found herself wishing her mother could see all of this beauty. Her horse stopped suddenly and she found Rayvin staring at her, a smile on her face.

            Rayvin raised one shining armored arm and pointed straight ahead to the most beautiful building Savina had ever seen, with wide windows and arched doorways. "Welcome to the palace, Savina."

            "I'm going in there?" It was the kind of stupid question that people ask when they're in awe.

            Rayvin laughed, "you'll be living there actually." She glanced back at the MoonElves, who were peering at their old houses, anxious to get home, "you may go to your homes, but the inauguration ceremony with start in one hour."

            Savina nearly fell off of her horse, "one hour!"

            "Yes," Rayvin glanced at Savina's clothes, "we must get you into something more suitable. Come on."

            "What about my friends?" Savina glanced around, trying to find them in the hustle and bustle surrounding them.

            A nearby MoonElf stepped foreword, "I prepared rooms for them in the palace."

            Savina stared at him for a moment, then her face relaxed, "thank you."

            "Yes, Lady," he bowed and turned to find the visitors, who were still sitting on their horses.

            Savina dismounted and turned back to Rayvin, "what do you mean, something more suitable?"

            Rayvin laughed, "come on."

~*~

            Savina bit her lip and looked down at the dress, "I can't wear this."

            "Why not?" Rayvin looked Savina up and down, "you need something like this to be inaugurated."

            "I know, but," she bit her lip again and turned to look in the mirror.

            It was a black silk dress decorated with silver embroidery of stars and moons. The skirt was a full, wide hoop skirt that fell to the floor and the top was sleeveless and corset-style. 

            Savina chewed her lip and started to walk foreword, the skirt almost tripping her, "I'll kill myself in this thing," she poked at the hoop, "how am I supposed to sit down?"

            Rayvin shrugged and picked up a brush from the dressing table, "I don't know, I've never worn anything like that. Come here so I can brush your hair."

            Noticing that there a chair in front of the dressing table, Savina made her way over, the skirt bouncing joyfully, and tried to lower herself onto the chair. Unfortunately, that hoop of her shirt didn't bend very well and knocked the chair backward, leaving her to find herself sprawled on the ground, laughing. "Maybe I just won't sit down."

            Rayvin laughed and heaved her to her feet, then attacked her hair with the brush. When she was done, she stepped back and looked Savina up and down, "perfect, you could probably use some jewelry but that will be presented to you at the ceremony."

            "What am I supposed to do?"

            "Just walk gracefully and beautifully up the isle and do what Nor tells you to do."

            Savina was silent for a moment, staring at Rayvin silently.

            "What are you thinking?" Rayvin reached out and fixed a strand of silver hair.

            "I'm wondering why you are demanding that _I_ be queen when there are other, better candidates, including yourself."

            Rayvin set the brushed down and crossed her arms, glancing down at the navy blue dress she had changed into for the ceremony, "look at the MoonElf race, depleted to nearly nothing. We desperately need a leader, a new, fresh, strong inspiration." She glanced up at Savina, "that inspiration is you, not to mention that it is MoonElf law that you be queen, your father was the rightful king."

            Savina was about to ask more, but a knock at the door interrupted her.

            Rayvin glanced at Savina, then called out, "come in."

            A MoonElf poked her head into the room, a smile appearing on her face when she spotted Savina, "my queen, you look beautiful…" then remembered her message, "oh yes, we're ready, everyone is here."

            Rayvin put her hand on Savina's shoulder, "then it is time you take your place on the throne."


	60. Inaguration, Celebration, Realization

            Legolas twisted around in the chair that had been set up for him in the throne room of the palace, "where is she?"

            Aragorn glanced around and noticed several MoonElves giving them disapproving looks, "shut up, she's fine," he whispered and elbowed him in the side.

            With a loud sigh, Legolas slumped back in his chair, staring fixedly at the floor, his arms crossed and his foot moving impatiently. 

            Suddenly, Rayvin emerged from the double doors at the back of the room and glanced around, then opened the door all the way and announced, "Savina, heir to the throne," then moved to the side.

            Savina took a deep breath and stepped into the room, trying hard not to trip over her dress. She realized that if she took shorter steps she didn't trip over it as much. As she glanced around the room and the mass of MoonElves seated on either side of the aisle, she realized that she was going to be their queen in only a few minutes. Straightening her shoulder, she started down the aisle.

            As she passed, the MoonElves rose to their feet and turned the front of the throne room and turned to face the shining silver throne at the front.

            Legolas clutched Aragorn's arm, "look at her," he said in a barely audible voice as she passed, her skirt rustling.

            Nor stood next to the throne, dressed in resplendent silver armor with a silver box on a stool next to him. He looked so solemn and grave that Savina hesitated for a moment on the bottom of the three steps leading up to the platform on which the throne stood. When he noticed her hesitation, he smiled slightly and beckoned her foreword, "come foreword, Savina Septulinar." He reached out and took her hand to make sure she didn't fall on the stairs. Then he put his hand on top of the box, "kneel."

            Heart beating wildly, Savina knelt and lowered her head.

            Nor opened the box and took out a small silver ring, with intricate, swirling carvings of stars with a moon in the middle, "your hand," he took her hand and slid the silver ring onto her right ring finger, "the ring signifies all MoonElves united under your power."

            Next he took a simple silver chain with a tiny sword with a miniscule heart on the handle on it. He put it around her neck and closed the clasp, "the necklace signifies that you are the keeper of both love and war."

            He took the last thing from the box, a graceful, silver crown. He raised it high into the air in both hands, making it catch the light and glitter like a star, "this crown symbolizes the burdens and responsibility, as well as the benefits and joy, of ruling Moonzaar." He lowered his gaze, "do you accept the crown, Savina Septulinar?"

            Savina longed to say no, to get up and rip off the hoop skirt and ride away with the Fellowship. But she couldn't. She lowered her head, "I accept the crown."

            Nor lowered it onto her head, then stepped back and unsheathed his sword and raised it over Savina's head, "I, the King of Moonzaar, hereby pronounce Savina Septulinar Queen of Moonzaar, may she serve her people well." He tapped her lightly on each shoulder and sheathed the sword, then held out his hand, "rise, Queen of Moonzaar."

            Slowly, Savina rose and looked at him, the full impact of what was happening hitting her.

            Nor smiled, then unbuckled the sword from his belt, "this is yours, too."

            Savina took the sword and unsheathed it, turning it this way and that in the light. It was a beautiful sword, but a little too large for her to actually use, she suspected she wasn't really supposed to. Graceful letters engraved on the handle said, "_Thandrian_," which meant, "ruler" in MoonElf. Realizing that the room was completely silent, Savina turned and faced the crowd, who were motionless, watching her, their eyes bright with tears of joy. Savina raised the sword into the air and the whole room erupted in cheering and shouts of "long live the Queen!"

            When the cheering subsided, Rayvin swept to the front and pointed to the tables laden with food and drink situated against the wall, "let the celebration begin!"

            Before Legolas knew what was happening, MoonElves were rushing around and the chairs were whisked away and five of the MoonElves went to the corner and started playing instruments that appeared out of nowhere. Within moments the chairs were gone and the celebration had begun.

            Savina watched all of this for a moment, then Rayvin took the sword from her and set it aside and gave her a big hug, "I'm so proud of you, my cousin!" She stepped back and looked around, "now you should dance and mingle amongst your people."

            Savina stared at her in horror, "dancing? You never said…"

            Rayvin laughed, "you don't know how to dance?"

            Flushing, Savina fidgeted with lace on her dress, "well, my father and mother gave me lessons and I went to a few small dances in Dubbin but I never…" She trailed off and stared at a tall, handsome MoonElf male who appeared next to her.

            The MoonElf bowed slightly at the waist, "my name is Derrick, would you like to dance?"

            Before she could respond, Rayvin shoved her toward the Derrick and before she knew it, Savina was pulled into the center of the room and was being twirled and spun and waltzed all around the empty dance floor.

            A few moments later, other people started dancing and the floor was filled with rustling skirts that flared out when their wearers were spun and the musical laughter of the MoonElves.

            After the song was finished, which seemed like only a few seconds to Savina, Derrick bowed, kissed her hand, and disappeared into the crowd. Savina stood there for a moment, stunned, then turned and started searching for Legolas, the one person she actually wanted to dance with. Tonight was going to be the last night they would have together for a long time and she wanted to see as much of him as possible.

            But everytime she moved someone else asked her to dance, so she was obliged to dance for another few minutes and it wasn't until twenty minutes later that she broke free of her dancing partner, a middle aged MoonElf named Torro, that she had another chance to search for Legolas. She moved through the crowd, trying to see over people's heads.

            "You look absolutely beautiful, my dear," Gandalf called merrily as he brushed past her, dancing with a young, pretty MoonElf maiden.

            Savina stared for a moment, surprised, then continued her search. She spotted a flash of pale blonde hair and started making her way through the crowd. At last she emerged and found herself standing right in front of Legolas.

            Legolas spotted her and smiled hesitantly.

            She made her way over to him and pretending to be offended, "aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

            Legolas laughed and took her hand, "will you dance with me?"

            "I'll try," she grimaced and laughed, "I wonder how many toes I crushed."

            "Nonsense," Legolas led her toward the dance floor, "you dance beautifully."

            Just then the song ended and another started up, a quieter one with a definite waltz beat. Savina put her hand on his shoulder and let him lead her through the crowd, enjoying the dance that would likely be one of the few she would share with Legolas for a long time.

            After a few moments, Legolas leaned closer, "you look beautiful."

            Savina flushed, "it's this dress…I don't…"

            He laughed and twirled her, "sure you do. I remember when I met you, wearing a dress covered in tavern scum, you were beautiful then."

            She was silent for a moment, remembering what seemed like years ago but was in reality a little less then two weeks. She also remembered Legolas' desperate hunger for love; her heart lurched at the thought. "Legolas," she began, "why do you love me?"

            "Because you're you of course. Brave and beautiful, sensitive and strong," he searched her face, "what are you thinking?"

            "Nothing," she leaned her forehead against his shoulder, "I'm going to miss you so much."

            He tripped slightly, "what do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

            Savina smiled sadly, "you can't stay here. You have obligations and responsibilities elsewhere and I cannot leave now. Besides," she glanced at Rayvin, who was dancing with her brother and watching Legolas with a somewhat cold look, "I don't think you'll be exactly welcomed to stay."

            Legolas was silent, his blue eyes dark with sadness, for he knew she was right. He sighed and pulled her closer, "will we ever be together?"

            Probably not, she thought silently, but her love for Legolas kept some small hope in her heart alive, "someday."

            "Then I will return to Rivendell with Aragorn," Legolas glanced at Aragorn, who was talking to the MoonElf General, "but I will visit frequently because my heart lies here and not even an Elf can live very long without his heart."

            His words were meant to be funny, but they brought tears to Savina's eyes and an ache to her throat. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder again and listened to the music playing in the background, determined to keep this memory exactly as it was in her heart forever.

~*~

            The celebration continued until nearly noon the next day and the tireless MoonElves, fueled by the defeat of the Dark Lord, their new freedom, and the inauguration of a new queen, danced and sang the whole time.

            Savina yawned and flopped down on her bed, too tired to look at her new room. She struggled out of the dress and slipped into her nightdress, thinking of catching a few hours of sleep.

            Then there was a knock at the door.

            Sighing and wondering why she could never seem to get to sleep, Savina sat up and called, "come in!"

            Rayvin entered, wearing a plain black dress, "sorry, your Highness, you can't sleep yet." She went to the closet and pulled out a red dress that was much less grand than the one that was slung over the chair of her dressing table, "this will be perfect."

            Yawing, Savina put it on and brushed her hair, "what am I doing?"

            Rayvin spotted the crown on the dressing table and pointed to it, "you don't need to wear the ring or necklace, or carry the sword, but you do need to wear the crown most of the time." She watched Savina put it on, then continued, "today you're seeing your friends off."

            Savina stared at her in horror, "right now?"

            Rayvin shrugged, "in a few hours, I've informed them that they need to pack and get ready." Seeing Savina's look, she continued, "we have much to do, they are welcome to visit but…"

            "Fine," Savina straightened the crown and sighed, "arrange for someone to pack a weeks worth of food for them, then arrange a nice lunch for myself and my friends, somewhere pretty."

            Rayvin nodded, "I know just the place." She rushed out, leaving Savina to realize she was in this deep and she was soon to be all alone.


	61. Answer, Conclusions, The End?

            Savina strode quickly down the corridor, glancing neither to the left nor the right. She hadn't seen the entire palace yet, but she didn't particularly care at the moment, she stared at Rayvin, "where are they?"

            Rayvin glanced back at Savina, then pointed to the end of the hall, "they are waiting on a particularly lovely little balcony at the end of the hall that overlooks the garden."

            "Thank you," Savina slowed her pace slightly and looked at Rayvin pointedly, "I would appreciate it being alone with my friends before they leave."

            "Oh," Rayvin coughed and shrugged, "of course you would. The lunch has already been set out so I will make sure no one disturbs you."

            "I appreciate your help, Rayvin." Savina stumbled, still not quite used to wearing a dress, then regained her balance and straightened her crown, glad that it wasn't as heavy as she had expected it to be.

            Rayvin turned and disappeared through a door on the left, leaving Savina alone in the hall.

            Savina pushed the double doors open to reveal a delicate glass chair covered with food and her friends seated around it on matching chairs.

            They eight males stopped talking suddenly and hastened to their feet. Only Gandalf remained sitting, a small smile on his face.

            Yawning, Savina gave them and irritated glance and took a seat, "sit down, nothing's changed, I'm still just Savina."

            "Well, that's not completely true," Gandalf lit his pipe and leaned back in his chair as the others took their seats, "you're the Queen of Moonzaar, as you were meant to be."

            Savina glanced over the side of the balcony at the lush, green garden below and sighed, "my father was King, that says nothing about my ability to rule or my right to do so."

            "But yet you accepted the crown!" Legolas protested.

            "I accepted the crown because the MoonElf nation depends upon hope. The population had dropped from thousands to hundreds within a few years and is quite close to extinction. To abandon my people now would be to sentence them to death, and," she gazed out past the garden, over the beautiful land of Moonzaar, "I cannot do that."

            Frodo studied her mournfully with his blue eyes, "if you ever get a chance, you'd be more than welcome to visit me in the Shire."

            Savina smiled, "thank you," she noticed Sam, Merry, and Pippin eyeing the food longingly, "please, begin eating. Eat as much as you can hold so you have strength to make it home," her voice cracked slightly on the beloved word, she regained control and blinked to keep tears back, "I hope all your journeys are safe."

            Aragorn took a sip of his wine and gazed at her over the rim, "perhaps some of us could stay to keep you company…"

            Shaking her head sadly, Savina explained, "that is not possible. I would not keep you from returning to your homes even if you were welcome here. The MoonElves are kind and hospitable hosts but they are in pain right now. Recent events have forced the MoonElves to build a wall around their hearts that I hope I can knock down. They have developed prejudices and shrewdness and in many ways lost their innocence."

            Gandalf shook his head sadly, "though the evil is defeated it lives on in the hearts of the people," he sighed, "I am afraid we will find that in all corners of Middle Earth, the land has much healing to do before the evil is truly gone."

            Suddenly Legolas jumped to his feet, "your brother!"

            "What?" Savina stared at him, uncomprehending.

            "Your brother is older than you, isn't he?"

            "Well, yes."

            "Then he is the rightful heir!" Legolas stood, his chest heaving joyfully.

            Savina considered this for a moment, the shook her head, "they don't want a rightful heir, they want a symbol, a figurehead…I am that for them. Rayvin and Nor expect me to be a puppet queen, the pretty face stamped over their decisions because the people have in many ways lost faith in their leadership. Rayvin and Nor are my cousins and I know they have good intentions but…" she hesitated, "these are desperate times and good people are going to do some very ugly things."

            "She is absolutely right," Gandalf rose from his chair, "when you return to your homes you will find things different than when you left and people you thought you could trust may turn on you, thinking they are doing right…these are desperate times."

            Gimli, who was eating surprisingly little, rubbed his eyes and frowned, "I will return to my people. Maybe the people of Middle Earth don't want the help of the Dwarves, but they need it and we are the best craftsmen for rebuilding."

            Aragorn rose to his feet, "I will travel to Rivendell and open the hearts of the Elves to the cries of the wounded."

            Legolas, sitting next to Aragorn, also stood, "I will follow you to Rivendell, my friend, and help as much as I can."

            Gandalf studied Aragorn for a moment, "you have responsibilities elsewhere, Aragorn, you know of what I speak."

            "Yes," Aragorn frowned, "I understand, but first I will go to Rivendell."

            Frodo stood up, which actually made him shorter than when he was sitting, "I am going to return home with Sam, Merry and Pippin, if ever you have need of my help, you know where Bag End is."

            Aragorn smiled down at the hobbit, "and you know where Rivendell is, my friend."

            "Then we depart," Gandalf put out his pipe and tucked it into his pocket, "let us return to our rooms and gather out things and be off."

            Savina rose, "there are horses waiting for you out front, I will meet you in front of the palace in twenty minutes." She caught Gandalf by his sleeve, "Master Wizard, can I talk to you for a moment?" She caught Legolas' eye and he stood aside to let the others leave first.

            Gandalf took a seat again and gazed up at Savina, "you are wondering about many things. Unfortunately, I am not the one who can answer all your questions, but I can try."

            "Who was the cloaked figure that appeared to me at my home and at the tavern?"

            Gandalf's brow furrowed slightly, "that is complicated. It was your father, but it wasn't. It was a magical projection that is usually only an illusion but can, for short times, be made solid by the one projecting it. Many powerful mages use projections to attend meetings and events that they cannot or do not wish to physically attend."

            Savina nodded slowly, then sat down, "what about Tasselhoff Burrfoot and the map?"

            "The map was of MoonElf make, probably your father made it or had it made long ago, and it was in his possession when the Dark Lord took his body. He sent it to ensure that you knew the way and would arrive safely in Mordor." Gandalf frowned, "I am sorry to say that I do not know where Tasselhoff is…he may still be in limbo or he may have moved onto death."

            "He took my place…" Savina wiped a tear from her cheek, "I owe him my life." She suddenly looked very determined, "I will have a memorial erected for him." Realize she was running out of time, she continued, "And the visions? The pain in my head? What about those?"

            Gandalf studied her for a moment, "those were a result of the evil spell cast upon you years ago that made you yearn to travel to Mordor and would compel you to take the first opportunity that arose. It was actually very stupid of the Dark Lord not to just send someone to fetch you, but I suppose he thought he had more time than he really did." He stood up and stretched, "I must gather my things, but," he took Savina by the shoulders and looked directly at her, "we will meet again soon." With that, he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

            Savina turned to Legolas, tears in her eyes and her thoughts churning with all the new information and the enormity of what was going on.

            Legolas took her in his arms and laughed, trying to lighten the situation a bit, "just when we thought we'd get to be together."

            Instead of laughing, Savina cried. She cried for every second that she'd had with him and every moment they would be apart. She cried tears of pain that they were being torn apart and tears of joy that she'd found her love. "We'll be together someday…after all of this is over."

            "Then I guess it's a good thing we'll both live for thousands for years," Legolas stroked her hair and kissed her one kiss, lightly, then left to retrieve his things.

            Savina stood on the balcony for a while, then washed her face and composed herself. She opened the door and found Rayvin waiting for her. She gazed at Rayvin for a moment, realizing she should be angry, but she wasn't. Rayvin was doing what she had to do out of love for her people. Savina decided that she ultimately admired Rayvin and loved her from the bottom of her heart.

            Rayvin shifted her weight to her other foot, "are you ready to see the guests off?"

            "Yes," Savina said in a kind of resigned voice, then followed Rayvin down the richly carpeted halls and past gracefully arching pillars to the front door, which was made of glass and silver. It was opened by two palace guards dressed in rich blue uniforms and Savina stepped out into the sunlight to see eight horses, each bearing someone she loved and admired, standing shoulder to shoulder. A large crowd of MoonElves stood clustered on either side of the shining black street, apparently the whole population had showed up to say goodbye to the heroes.

            What was she to say at a time like this, when her heart was breaking to pieces? She cleared her throat and called out in a strong, controlled voice that didn't in any way reflect her feelings, "may your paths be safe, may you find your homes still standing, may your loved ones be waiting for you with open arms. You are always welcome in Moonzaar." She put certain emphasis on the last part and glanced at Rayvin and Nor, who stood to her right, out of the corner of her eye. 

            So the Fellowship of the Ring departed, their horses trotting along the obsidian road, the sound of the hooves ringing loudly through the air. At the city gate, they turned and waved.

            Savina watched them until all she could see tiny specks in the distance.

            Then they were gone.

            And even though over two hundred MoonElves surrounded her, she was completely alone.

            Rayvin glanced at her brother, then stepped close to Savina and spoke quietly, "you should sleep, we have much to do tomorrow."

            Savina turned and regarded her somewhat coldly, then nodded, "yes, I have much to do." With that she turned and disappeared into the palace.

**The End**

Author's Note: Actually, it isn't really "the end" since as soon as I post this chapter I am starting Chapter One of the sequel to _The MoonElf_. 

I'm sorry these last few chapters weren't as action packed as the rest of the story, but it's necessary to clean up messes you make and though this seems like a cliffhanger it's actually very well concluded. I know a lot of you are angry with me because Savina and Legolas never ended up together, and that she took the throne in the first place, but this story is far from over. 

I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
